


Some hearts may tell

by LauratheChef84



Series: Trusting Hearts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, Magic Cock, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheChef84/pseuds/LauratheChef84
Summary: Sequel to And trust can tell,5 years have passed since the end of And trust can tell. Regina and Emma will find their love and relationship tested with time travel, with a combination curse that sees a grown up Henry coming to his family's rescue.





	1. Chapter 1: Hearts can tell :

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Danger: Lurking in the Shadows [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558507) by [rxldgxld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxldgxld/pseuds/rxldgxld). 

> I would like to thank my wonderful beta readers especially Nrrdee who has been there the entire supernova journey this year.
> 
> special shout out to: RegallyWickedThirteen, RhysMerilot and Errol's feather who have helped me out with a tight spot with certain scenes in this story i struggled with.
> 
> and all those writers/artists/betas who I spoke with in the supernova discord server, who have been my rock through all the craziness that is swan queen supernova. 
> 
> As well as a big thankyou to my artist for creating the wonderful cover art for this story. as well as my psychologists who did their best to keep me on track and my depression and anxiety at bay.

** Chapter 1: Hearts can tell : **

Shortly after Princess Cordelia’s fifth birthday, Queens Regina and Emma were relaxing together in their sitting room enjoying the time of peace within their joined kingdoms. As they sipped glasses of Regina’s homemade hard apple cider, they were interrupted by a frazzled Cora. “Regina, Emma I am so glad I found you…” wheezed Cora as she struggled to catch her breath.

“Mother? Why are you so frazzled? Is it Henry? Or Cordelia? Did something happen to Zelena or my niece or nephew?” questioned a rather shocked Regina, as she never expected to see her mother so out of sorts. Emma though remained as calm as she could be as she got up out of her seat to help her mother in law onto one of the chaise lounges so that she could relax and catch her breath before continuing with what she had clearly rushed over to tell them.

“Here Cora please sit, you look like you could use the rest,” was all Emma said before moving back to her own armchair she only recently vacated to help Cora who silently thanked Emma with a simple nod as he was still calming down from the ordeal she had just witnessed.

“No our family is alright, that isn’t what I rushed up here to tell you. Please listen and don’t interrupt there isn’t much time…”explained Cora once she was seated. “As you know I was just out in the courtyard with your sister, we were just minding our business when we saw dark swirls of magic flying through the air. At first I was worried that it was a new curse or perhaps the Chernabog had been released somehow; but no it wasn’t that at all. I fear that Rumple has died,” Cora managed just as the dark swirling magic had made its way into the sitting room.

Regina and Emma immediately jumped into action preparing to blast the dark magic away. At first, the magic swirled around Cora but couldn’t find what it was looking for now that Cora had redeemed herself was too old for what the darkness wanted. The magic knew she wouldn’t be the right candidate and so it moved onto Regina, swirling in earnest. Emma didn’t panic, instead she blasted the dark, swirling magic with all of the light magic within herself drawing from her love for Regina and their entire extended family. It was only with her sheer determination and love that the dark magic was pushed away from Regina and into Emma herself.

Since the darkness targeted Emma out of nothing but desperation, its only desire was to snuff out the light magic within Emma with all the power it had in its arsenal. All that could be heard from the blonde was her scream as the darkness consumed nearly all of her light magic, turning her heart dark with only a small portion of goodness and love left residing within her. For no matter what the Dark One’s magic tried it just couldn’t take away Emma’s love for Regina or her love for her children and family.

Even so, the effect of the dark magic was starkly noticeable. Emma’s hair had lost its golden colour. Emma looked haggard in her struggle to maintain the last remnants of her light magic. The war within her heart, mind, body and soul a constant battle between the darkness now residing in her heart and the purity of true love fighting with all its might to push it out. Emma’s magic, which was once a delicate balance of light and dark magic living and working in harmony, was now out of control and she barely contained it within her hands. She gave Regina a loving, yet longing look before she was engulfed in dark grey smoke that took Emma away from her true love without her permission, to the once seemingly abandoned castle of the former Dark One. Now that same castle was occupied by Tinkerbell and Cruella De Vil who alongside Maleficent were smiling with evil glee.

Their plan to destroy the fated couple’s happiness had only just begun. Tinkerbell’s wings quivered as she flew around the castle in victorious celebration, for she had managed to find the Dark One’s dagger. With Cruella’s and Maleficent’s help, she was able to procure vials of Regina’s and Emma’s blood, as well as a separate one containing the strands of their hair and the power of actual true love.

They had combined all three ingredients in a small cauldron that Maleficent often brewed her potions in. She was the one that procured the dagger by getting into the Dark Castle rather easily, as Regina never thought of preventing her former flame and friend from safely passing through the protective barrier, unaware of the grudge she may hold against her. Mal was sure though that if she tried visiting Regina now, she would no longer be able to cross the protective magic that would surely include the dragon-shifting sorceress.

But entering the castle was the easy part.

Staying hidden from its many inhabitants was a difficult task but fortunately for her she had managed to avoid detection. Mal had expected to see Regina’s name written on the silver dagger but was surprised to see the Saviour’s name written across it instead. “Looks like Emma lived up to her reputation and saved the ex-evil queen from becoming the new Dark One,” stated the black and white-haired Cruella as she sipped from her martini glass and lovingly threaded her fingers through the long, blonde tresses of the dragon shifter’s hair, whose head was currently resting in her lap.

The trio was startled out of their celebration of both the death of Rumpelstiltskin and the creation of a new Dark One that they believed they could mold to do their bidding, by the appearance of Emma in the cloud of dark grey, smoke that soon cleared to show her in all her new Dark One glory. “You summoned me Greenie?” questioned Emma as she glared at the fairy who was holding onto her new dagger.

“Yes, I want you to take me to Blue!” declared Tinkerbell. The first thing she wanted was to see her mentor who just happened to be her mother, not that Blue would ever admit to that fact. Emma glared at the fairy as she tried her best to resist the command. The pull to obey was strong, but thankfully this time Emma was stronger than the call of the dagger.

“No! I will not take you to Blue. She can’t help you anyway. She was stripped off all her magic. Whatever it is that you want to achieve will have to be done without that nutcase,” retorted Emma as she glared at the green fairy. She made her way over to the lounges where Maleficent and Cruella were currently sitting at and sat on the lounge opposite the two women, awaiting the next hair-brained command the Green Fairy might come up with next.

Maleficent got up off of Cruella’s lap so she could get a good look at the woman who managed to win the heart of her former flame, Queen Regina. Upon the first glance she couldn’t see what the big deal was about. Sure, she was a blonde and had strong magic, but other than that Mal couldn’t understand why Regina would fall for the daughter of her enemy. Let alone have two children with her.

Mal, of course, was jealous of Emma. She got to have the one woman that the dragon shifter had wanted for a long time. She once thought that maybe Regina would be the one for her, but sadly it wasn’t meant to be. This lead Mal to fall into the arms of another dragon shifter, commonly known as Zorro. Then of course those two idiotic ‘heroes’ Snow White and her Prince Charming stole her egg and sent it into a portal, all because they didn’t like that she burned a few villages.

So suffice it to say, Maleficent held a long standing grudge and what better revenge than to use their own daughter to cast a dark curse? There is only the small matter of Tinkerbell being the one to have control over the Dark One’s dagger. Mal turned to face Cruella and they shared an evil grin. She could tell that Cruella was thinking along the same line of her own. They were going to have to outmanoeuvre the fairy.

Meanwhile over in the Dark castle Regina was now very much freaking out, bordering on the edge of letting out her inner evil queen. Something she hadn’t felt in many years.

“Why would Emma do that? Just take on the Dark one’s powers? Who the fuck dared to steal the dagger and summon her??!” Exclaimed Regina, as she lost herself to the multitude of emotions swirling around inside her.

“Don’t worry Regina we will find her. You need to be calm for both Henry and Cordelia. Especially for your daughter, she is too young to fully understand what is going on so you need to get yourself together so that we can figure out a plan to find Emma.


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Emma,Tinkerbelle and Dragon shifters;

** Chapter 2: Dark Emma,Tinkerbelle and Dragon shifters ** ** ; **

While Maleficent and Cruella were busy in their own room doing things that Emma would rather not know about, Emma used her magical senses to find where her dark one dagger was being kept. She couldn’t let anyone else control her to do their nefarious bidding. She didn’t want to help Mal to cast the curse she had been going on and on about if she could help it. The dagger was hers and no one else’s.

The only person she could ever fathom to be trusted to be in control of her dagger is Regina. The one person she loved with all of her heart, mind, body and soul. Even being almost consumed by the darkness that comes with being the dark one, she loved her wife, her queen. Whom as soon as she got her dagger back she would be teleporting herself to their chambers to make passionate love with her Queen. She wanted to bring out Regina’s Evil Queen half and have her wicked way with her.

It was the only true thought coursing through her mind. This intense longing to be with her true love was the only thing fuelling the darkness within. Even with the annoying vision of the former dark one trying to tell her otherwise. Emma crept through the former dark one’s castle looking for the dagger, blending into the shadows as she went so as not to draw attention to the dalmatians that Cruella had commanded to patrol the corridors. The magical call of the dagger drawing her ever closer to the dragon shifter’s chambers.

The smell of sex and magic in the air was palpable, so much so it was hard to ignore the feelings it awakened inside her. She never thought that it would be this intense. She had often felt the feelings of lust that her own dark magic brought out in herself whenever she was around Regina. She just never thought it would be intensified by the lust and dark magic that was in the room she had only just entered. The pull of the dagger was stronger in these chambers and it was strong enough to distract her from the sight of a partially transformed Mal who was pounding her way into a gloriously naked Cruella who was meeting Mal thrust for thrust.

It was hard to look away from, the powers of the dark one enjoying it all way too much for Emma’s liking. The darkness wanted her to join in with them. It didn’t want Emma to go back to Regina, it knew that if Emma did that the small portion of light still fighting in Emma’s heart would get stronger and it couldn’t have that. In that moment of weakness that the darkness had shown to Emma, her light magic tore her eyes away and took hold of the dagger breaking through the magical shield that the dragon shifter had cast over it. 

Mal’s magic was no match for Emma’s magic and she was able to pull her hand back through the shield without feeling any pain, which Emma felt was the intention of the shield barrier cast over the area around the dagger. She placed the dagger into one of her many inner coat pockets waving her hand over the pocket to not only conceal the dagger but to protect it from ever being taken out of her possession. Emma then conjured a believable fake copy of the dagger and replaced it under the shield barrier so that Mal would be none the wiser.

Then Emma engulfed herself with her magic smoke and teleported herself into her shared bedroom chambers with Regina who up until her arrival was pacing the room, only to stop when she saw Emma before her. “Emma? Is that really you? Who took you?” was the first thing Regina could say before the realisation of Emma actually being there caught up with the rest of her body.

Regina’s eyes brightened then clouded over with lust when she took in the attire and look that the blonde was wearing. The ever just below the surface dark queen came out to play, as Regina knew without a doubt that this was going to be one of those nights. Where the two women would allow their darker halves to take over. To let their baser instincts be satisfied in a more controlled environment. 

This was only for them, only they could ever see and feel their dark sides. As darkness was not what their joined kingdoms needed to see. They needed their good sides to be the part of themselves that served their people as leaders. It was only in their bedroom chambers locked away from everyone else, a room that was sound proofed and easily transformed into a den of wickedness, domination and submission. It didn’t happen all that often, but when it did, they gave it their all. 

Regina couldn’t honestly tell if it was during one of those times that they had conceived their daughter. But right now, that didn’t matter. Right now, all that mattered was that her wife was back and that she wanted to have her wicked way with her first before they even contemplated making love.

“Emma,” Regina said, her voice quiet. Unsure, yet ready to be taken.

Emma was silent, though her eyes spoke volumes of words left unsaid. Words weren’t needed for Regina to know exactly what her wife wanted.

“Emma?” Regina could feel her heart racing, her body reacting to the sight of her wife and knowing what was about to come. “My love...”

A growl, a possessive one, escaped past Emma’s lips, but still no words came. Regina could feel her body yearning for her wife’s touch, for that possessive dominance she only ever allowed Emma to have over her.

Regina walked herself over to where Emma was standing and crushed her lips onto the blonde’s lips. Lips and tongues met in a fierce battle for dominance. The queen wanted to take control, but the dark one inside of Emma wanted control just as much. Eventually it was Regina who submitted willingly, she then began to remove her clothing piece by piece once they had broken away from the kiss. With each removal of clothing, Emma placed a kiss to the revealed skin until the anticipation became too much for the blonde. 

Emma then flicked her wrist to remove all remaining clothing for both of them, before she began to walk them both over to the bed. Regina reading her wife well enough knew it was her turn to be the submissive. She laid herself on her back, spread her legs wide enough for Emma to be able to see just how wet she was for her. Emma took it all in, a smirk spread across her lips then she stalked her way over to her side of the bed then climbed up onto the bed. She then straddled Regina, looking briefly into her eyes searching for the consent to take control.

“You have it Emma, take me and make me yours…” gasped out Regina in a husky voice giving the blonde the consent she was looking for.

Emma didn’t say a single word she merely nodded before she used her magic to lightly bind Regina’s wrists to the headboard. She made sure that Regina was comfortable before continuing. Despite her need to be in control Emma still felt the need to take care of Regina’s needs and insecurities. 

Emma then kissed Regina on the lips in a passionate kiss, then moved on to the side of her mouth and jawline. Then down her throat in hot wet kisses and nips, Regina writhed beneath Emma in a desperate need to find friction, any friction. But Emma wouldn’t let her have it. Instead Emma stopped her kisses and nips to look Regina in the eyes, in a silent plea for her to be patient. To which Regina allowed but the look in her eyes screamed to please hurry up. 

Emma more than obliged, by continuing to kiss and nip her way down Regina’s body in a slow yet pleasurable torture. Hands that sparked with magic caressed the dark-haired queen’s body, sending tendrils of intense pleasure all over. Emma reached a dusky nipple; she took it into her mouth and sucked it into a stiff peak before letting it go in a wet pop. She then moved onto the other breast and gave it the same attention. From there, Emma continued on her southward journey. Enjoying every second that she got to worship the sexy body beneath her. Soon enough to both women’s delight Emma reached Regina’s wet and dripping core. She let her sparking fingers slip down wet folds, causing Regina’s hips to buck at the electrifying touch. 

If Regina wasn’t so filled with lust and pleasure, she would realise that the intensity of their love making was indeed the same that it was when they made their daughter together. Or that at the same exact moment only ten years earlier in a realm known as Neverland they were doing the same thing as they were doing now. Emma then made quick work of stimulating Regina’s clit, teasing it with licks, nips and intense sucks as Emma’s sparking fingers entered her in and out in a fast rhythm. That had her panting and moaning in abandon at the dual sensations reverberating all over her body. 

Emma worked her wife’s body to her most intense orgasm Regina had ever had in her entire life, including all the many orgasms that Emma had given her and the ones they brought on together. Once it seemed that Emma was slowing down her thrusting fingers enough for Regina to calm down and catch her breath, she felt the familiar magic engulf Emma’s own wet centre that was currently dripping on the queen’s right leg. So that instead of a dripping wet pussy, the blonde now sported a proud and erect shaft. The very one that Regina had taught Emma to create in order for them to conceive their daughter Cordelia together. Only five years earlier.

It was the same spell Regina cast on herself on their wedding night twenty wonderful years ago. The night they consummated their love for each other and conceived Henry. She understood what Emma using this particular spell would mean if they continued on with what they were currently doing. So, before Emma was about to enter her with her warm magical cock, Regina spoke up once more; “Emma darling, untie me before we make love I want to be able to hold you.” 

“Yes, my love.” Was all that Emma could manage to say, as the darkness was fighting with her remaining light magic in a far more intense battle than it did before their sexual activities began. It was trying desperately to prevent what was going to happen next. Emma’s light magic in this moment was winning the battle, pushing the darkness back a little bit more allowing for more of Emma’s heart to regain its red spark.

Emma used her light magic to release Regina from her restraints, then she leant down to give her a loving kiss before she proceeded to thrust her throbbing magical cock into her queen. Breaking their kiss, so that Emma could let Regina adjust to the size of her. 

It was bigger than the last time that they did this, thicker as well, but Regina loved every inch of it. Especially because it was attached to her true love. Who she knew that no matter the amount of darkness she could see swirling behind Emma’s eyes, Emma would never hurt her. She would always take the time consider her needs, make sure she was always comfortable in any sexual scenario they engaged in. Emma would relinquish any control she held at the time to Regina if it would bring the dark queen comfort and give her the feeling of being in control and in charge. 

Once Regina had adjusted, Emma began a slow and steady thrust before starting to move faster at Regina’s silent encouragement. As she thrust inside and out of the dark queen, Emma would lean in to kiss Regina’s lips in a loving kiss. Swallowing many moans from Regina and herself as she did so. Regina began to move her hips to match the blonde’s thrust for thrust, as their nails scratched down each other’s backs as Emma now hit her in her g-spot in a continuous motion. 

She knew she wasn’t going to last much longer but Regina didn’t even care because every delicious thrust of their hips gave her so much pleasure, she felt that she was going to combust if Emma didn’t let her come anytime soon.

“Em-ma…please. I am so close…please let me come…” Moaned out Regina.

“Yes, my Queen…about to come myself…come with me, my love…” moaned back Emma with their last few thrusts they both came in a magically intensified mutual orgasmic high.

That seemed to just come and come as Emma emptied herself inside Regina, their combined release mingling with their magic. It was in that moment as they collapsed together in a tangle of sweaty limbs, that Emma realised they might have just made their third child. And she couldn’t be any happier, her heart became just a bit brighter. The light magic and her own true dark magic started to gain the upper hand over the darkness of the power of the dark one. 

They soon drifted off to sleep, held securely in the warm embrace. Emma soon awoke after only a few hours’ sleep, she carefully removed herself from Regina’s arms so as to not wake her wife. As much as she didn’t want to (do so), she needed to return to the former dark one’s castle. She knew that Mal and Cruella would be waking up soon and would surely notice that she was missing from the castle. For the time being she had to pretend to still be under the dragon shifter’s control. 

So she left Regina a note explaining the situation (she) that she wouldn’t worry and do something rash. She would find a way to teleport back to her to figure out a way to prevent Mal and Cruella from casting the new curse. Once she had placed the parchment on her pillow she teleported herself back to the dark one’s castle. Laying herself down on the rather uncomfortable lounge she sat on the day before when Tinkerbelle has forced her to cast the time travel spell. Only to have her be commanded to stay behind with Mal and Cruella to help them with their curse.

She waited for at least an hour before she eventually fell asleep in exhaustion. While she slept, Mal finally came out the bedroom she shared with Cruella. She hadn’t even bothered to put on some clothes but she had at least shifted back into her human form. Since there was only Cruella, Emma and herself currently residing in this dusty old castle, she couldn’t give a toss about who saw her in all her naked glory. She was quite proud of her body, it once seduced Emma’s wife so she felt smug in strutting past the new dark one.

Since she had partially shifted into her dragon form earlier, she felt rather horny even after having more than satisfying sex with the witch who was currently sleeping in her bed. She wondered if she could seduce Emma, see for herself what her former flame found in the blonde sleeping on the lounge. She doubted she would be successful in doing so, but it will be fun trying. Mal then took a seat in the armchair opposite the lounge that Emma was laying on. She let her eyes roamed over the long lanky body in front of her. The small yet perky breasts, tight sinewy muscles and slender hips. Everything that she could see she found arousing. Even fully clothed Emma exuded sex appeal.

Mal waited and watched the blonde for awhile until she got bored of waiting. So Mal got up to go in search of food to stave off her boredom as clearly she wasn’t going to get laid again tonight. She huffed in frustration as she felt that this intense sexual energy she felt was going to go to waste. She found a selection of fruits that looked ripe enough to eat, then placed them on a platter with enough to satisfy her dragon and Cruella once she awakened. She also placed a smaller amount on another platter for Emma as well, uncertain if the dark one actually ate. As she never had seen Rumple eat while he was the dark one, but Emma was a different story. She was new to the dark one’s powers so she might still require sustenance.

She took the platters with using her magic to levitate the plates so as to not be burdened with the weight of them and still manage to see where she was going. Mal then placed the smaller platter down on the coffee table in front of the lounge. Then she continued on to her shared bedroom to see if Cruella could be awake by now, that way they could eat then further ravish each other until this horny feeling was over. Which is exactly what they did, well until the early morning hours where Mal was finally spent and passed out in the king sized bed.

Emma had woken up when Mal had come onto the lounge area hours earlier, she had smelt the dark magic and sex that was all over the dragon shifter. She made sure to seem like she was still very much asleep as she could still feel the sexual energy that Mal was giving off in waves. Emma had zero intention on ever cheating on her true love. She could never hurt the love of her life like that.

Emma waited for Mal to leave and head back to her room finally before she began to sit up. She was however grateful that Mal had brought her some food with her from the kitchens. Emma was starving, so she happily dug into the platter of various fruits. It wasn’t going to completely be enough to satisfy her, but it would have to do for now. She had already expended more than enough magic earlier. She most definitely didn’t want find herself without enough strength to fight of any advances from the dragon shifter or Cruella for that matter.

When Emma woke up again she noticed that the three other witches had returned to the lounge area where Emma was resting. She looked around the room for awhile before letting her gaze fall upon the fairy in the room.

Emma was watching Tinkerbelle with earnest attention, especially when it came to where her dagger was kept. She didn’t really care about the other two women in the room. All Emma could focus on was finding a way to get her dagger back. Then somehow escape back to the Dark Kingdom to Regina. having the dark one’s magic inside her felt foreign and unforgiving. It wanted to her to embrace the darkness it brings. Emma though couldn’t have that, her own dark magic was more than enough to handle on most days.

To add this oppressive darkness added to it, was making it hard for her to focus on her love for Regina and her family.

The small part of her heart that held her light magic, was trying desperately to fight back; but it felt like a losing battle to the blonde saviour. Her inner knight wanted to go back home and protect her Queen and all of her loved ones especially their daughter Cordelia. What was she going to do? Cordelia wouldn’t understand why she wasn’t at home to be able to tuck her in and read her a bedtime story. And Henry, their sweet grown up Henry; he would be shocked to see Regina in a panicked mess, while Emma was now the dark one. Emma then remembered that Henry was out being an ambassador for the united Light and Dark kingdoms. If she recalled correctly Henry should be in Oz at the moment negotiating for a new trade.

He was also supposed to be seeing if Oz had a new champion to compete in the next Jousting tournament to be held in the Dark kingdom. Emma could only hope that he was doing well in that realm at the moment and perhaps he might find his own true love? _‘What are you daydreaming about? True love? That isn’t what you should be focusing on, we need our dagger. We need to destroy all light magic, make everyone in this realm bow down to us. To rule over them all!_

_No! that isn’t what I want, I don’t want to control and rule over anyone. I just want to be with my Queen and raise our daughter together. Perhaps have another child, so that Henry and Cordelia won’t have to feel the burden of running two kingdoms on their own when Regina and I retire. I want Henry to find his own true love, he deserves it after all he has been through with having defeated the Black fairy. He has fulfilled his part of the prophesy. Now it is his turn to find love and raise a family of his own. Live a full life until it is his turn to wear the crown’,_ were Emma’s conflicting thoughts while she observed the Fairy.

Cruella and Mal were watching Emma, more like Mal was watching Emma with envy while Cruella watched Mal. Longing in her heart for the dragon shifter to return her feelings. She enjoyed the dragon’s company, loved all her fiery ways. Her passion in the bedroom couldn’t be matched to any other lover Cruella had before she met the Dragon shifter. She loved being able to bend Mal’s dragon to her will and the pleasure that comes with all that. But the black and white haired witch wanted more than that. She wanted to settle down and have a family. She wanted what her mother had long denied her by trapping her in her own bedroom her entire life.

Isaac had promised to give her a good life to show her the world but he never came through with that promise. Instead he restricted the magic he gave her, so that she could never kill anyone. Since he let her mother get inside his head and make him believe she was the one who killed her father and step-fathers. When it was really her mother that did all that. So what if she over indulged when she got that small taste of freedom? Or commanded the dalmatians that her mother loved oh so dearly to attack her mother? She had no intention of killing her mum, it was more that she wanted to hurt her. So that she could break free for good, live the life she had always wanted. Ever since she parted ways with Isaac she went looking for new things, to live her life to the fullest, only to have Rumple come to her with a promise to make her life better if only she helped him get something for him.

Little did she know at the time that she would get to meet Maleficent and Ursula. Other Queens of darkness as Rumple called them. She remembered being intrigued by Mal, with her ability to not only shift into a dragon but wield great magic. When she first saw Mal turn into a dragon she couldn’t help find herself so incredibly turned on. Mal of course had been able to smell her arousal with her dragon enhanced senses. That was also the first time Mal bedded her, she had used the dragon’s ability to change her gender at will to please her the way Mal thought Cruella would find to be more pleasurable than if she remained in her more human female self.

In all honesty Cruella couldn’t care less if Mal was male or female, the gender of the person she found herself falling for never really felt important. She fell for the person, what lied in the heart. Be it light or dark. Since Cruella was both. The magic of the author’s ink well made sure of that when it got spilled all over her hair. Leaving it the two toned colouring of black and white. As the magic that the author usually wielded was neither light or dark. As it needed both to function as a recorder of history. To tell the true stories of all the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest. Each realm has its own author.

The Enchanted Forest had a new author now that Isaac was forced into a magic cell within the enchanted book that all the stories of the Enchanted Forest were written.

She hadn’t met the new author yet and she hoped that it would stay that way. For she never wanted to repeat what happened with the last one. The curse that Mal, Ursula and herself had retrieved didn’t do as Rumple had promised the three of them it would do. So Cruella was glad that Rumple was now dead. How he was killed she might never know, but she was mighty glad that he was dead. This new dark one just might be better. This Emma has light magic inside her, she could sense it fighting the dark one magic.

The light side of her wanted to help the blonde control all that darkness to harness it for good. But her dark half on the other hand wanted to use it to get all that she desired.

This conflicted feeling rattled her, she needed a distraction. Maybe Mal could be convinced to be that distraction? It might do the dragon shifter some good to not obsess over her former flame Regina. Maybe they could try for a child of their own, it might help Mal with her grief over losing the egg containing her only daughter all those years ago. Cruella knew no new child could ever replace the one that was lost but maybe just maybe it could ease the pain. Cruella knew the loss of a child. She had lost the one Isaac had given her. It was why she had those dogs attack her mother for using her dark magic on her until she miscarried the child growing within.

She never told Isaac that of course, she didn’t think he would understand about her mother. He was already too blind to her wiles. Cruella had thought that she might have been pregnant after the first time Mal bedded her. But it wasn’t meant to be at the time. she had miscalculated the days between her cycles, but that didn’t stop her from being disappointed none the less. Ever since then, she had just lived in the moment with Mal. Taking whatever scraps of affection she was given, the loneliness was ever present in her heart; eating away at the light within. It fuelled her rage and need for revenge. Which is why she had been contemplating casting the curse of shattered sight. The only thing stopping her at this point is finding all the mirror fragments that were scattered across the various realms. Various dark magic users had horded the pieces in the vain hopes it would help them.

Not realising like Cruella did that they needed all the pieces to make it work. Cruella was pretty certain that Rumple had at least one piece of the shattered mirror somewhere in this castle it was why she had insisted to Mal that they stay here in Rumple’s old abandoned castle. Mal had agreed much to Cruella’s surprise as the dragon shifter rarely ever did something that the two toned haired witch wanted. Unless it was to have her wicked way with her. Which for the most part was a regular occurrence. Since shifter magic tended to give the witch who used that type of magic a boost in the libido department it often led to many sexual encounters with those they deem worthy.

Not all shifters were dragons though, some could shift into other animals; all of which interested Cruella. She like her mother was fond of the animals of the Enchanted Forest. Enjoyed manipulating the animals to do their bidding, leaving the witches to be able to get on with doing other important things. While keeping their hands clean as the attacks on others by the animals they controlled left no magical trace or any other telling evidence to prove that they had done the deed. The animals in question couldn’t be blamed for doing something that animals did naturally. So Cruella’s mother was able to get away with all the horrible deeds she committed including killing all her husbands for their wealth and power.

Cruella came out of her wondering thoughts to focus on what was going on in the room they were in. She could see that the new dark one was currently sitting on the lounge chair opposite the one her and Mal were lounging in. From what she could tell Mal was scrutinising the blonde before them. Caught in an intense staring match. One that looked like Emma was winning.

Emma though was getting frustrated with Maleficent and her constant staring. It was rather unnerving to say the least. She wanted to follow Tinkerbelle’s movements, see where she hid her dagger. But with Maleficent being all weird in her actions in regards to Emma, it was making it extremely difficult for Emma to concentrate on her magic. She wanted to be able to strengthen her light magic, because she didn’t want to lose the battle with the powers of the Dark One. Eventually for what felt like an eternity for Emma, Maleficent finally gave up on trying to intimidate or read her mind or something.

Whatever it was she wanted, Emma was even more determined not to let her have it.

Emma was surprised to feel herself be commanded to come to the fairy’s chambers. She didn’t expect that the fairy would even want Emma for any other reason than to force her to free both Blue and the Black fairy from their cells. Emma’s curiosity however was strong enough for her to concede to the will of the holder of the dagger. At least this time around, hopefully the fairy didn't want her to do anything to harm her family. But with the unstableness of the green fairy the way it is, Emma didn’t dare to get her hopes up too much.

So instead she teleported to where Tinkerbelle was currently sprawled out over the large bed fit for a queen. Emma was not expecting to see a very naked fairy staring up at her, wings quivering, sparkly dust flying in all directions as the fairy brought herself to (reaching) an orgasm. Which made Emma wonder why she was actually commanded into the room. Tinkerbelle of course gave Emma a wicked smile as she came on her fingers with her favourite pirate firmly on her mind. She rather enjoyed having the blonde watch her, as she often liked to put on a show in front of the other fairies in the magical flowerbed fields, where she in her younger years as a fairy often spent her days when she wasn’t doing Blue’s bidding.

It was fun to see the other young fairies blush with embarrassment at seeing her indulge in herself in that way, as they weren’t as free with exploring their sexual needs. They were too busy making sure the dust that the dwarves mined remained safe and ready to use to grant the wishes of their charges. Tinkerbelle was never given the chance to be a fairy godmother as Blue never felt she was good enough for that particular privilege. Much like Nova or Pink as Blue liked to call her wasn’t given that opportunity. Blue feared that Nova was too much like Blue’s sister Fiona or as she was better known, as Black.

Tinkerbelle often told Blue of Nova’s comings and goings from the flower beds, as she often would be gone for hours on end, sometimes even days. When she had come down from her high, she sat up properly in the bed not even bothering to put her clothes back on. Instead she just pulled the sheet around her in a false attempt at modesty. “Ah Emma so glad you could join me in my chambers. Did you enjoy the little show I put on for you, hmm?” taunted Tinkerbelle as she got herself comfortable, ever enjoying the many facial expressions that crossed the other blonde’s face.

“I am not interested in your little games, Tinkerbelle. What is it that you want me to do for you now? Still want me to release Blue and Black? Or did you call me in to give you an extra hand to pleasure you?” retorted Emma, as she took a seat in one of the armchairs in the far corner of the room. Putting as much distance as she can between them.

Tinkerbelle was rather disappointed by Emma’s reaction, so she got up off the bed and stalked over to where Emma was sitting, putting a sway in her step as she did so. Emma was having none of it, so before Tinkerbelle could try and do whatever she had planed she sent a blast of her magic that had turned mostly black in colour. The blast of magic hit the fairy square in the chest sending her across the other side of the room until she hit her back smack against the wall. Tinkerbelle slid down the wall falling in a crumpled heap. Emma, felt a deep sense of shock that her magic had become that powerful.

The emotions that were swirling around in her body in the aftermath of using her magic like that. Since it was the first actual blast of magic she had used since she took on the Dark one’s magic to prevent Regina from having to go down a dark path once more.

This was something Emma knew she could handle, she had Regina and their extended family to get her through this. She just had to find her way out of this situation. While she waited for Tinkerbelle to recover from the blast, Emma used her magic to put clothes onto the fairy. Emma may not have liked Tinkerbelle but that didn’t mean she would leave her there naked on the stone floor. Old castles like this one get rather cold at night without a fire blazing in the fireplace. So Emma threw a fireball at the pile of logs sitting in the grate waiting to be lit. Once she had finished that, she walked out of the fairy’s chambers to go explore (through) the castle.

She wanted to see if she could find something that once belonged to the former Dark one that might be of use to help her not have to answer the summons of the dagger. As she walked through the castle, following the instincts of the dark one as it lead her to a secret entrance. Where this door opened to, she couldn’t be sure but her curiosity was leading her towards it none the less. As she walked through the now open doorway she felt this magnetic pull down below. So Emma let it guide her to where the darkness wanted her to be. After that blast of magic it was hard to resist the allure of the darkness that comes with being the new dark one.

As she took each step the scones holding the candles in certain intervals lighting the way down the deep spiralling stairs would light themselves automatically. When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs she found herself in a large dank room. At first the room remained dark, until she passed through a shimmery barrier. Once on the other side of it all the candle scones lit up at once, illuminating the room with their pale brightness. She could now clearly see rows upon rows of various magical trinkets, books and various potions. Emma then began to casually walk down the first row she saw, being careful to scrutinise every shelf she walks past on both sides of the row.

None of the shelves held what she was looking for, at least not from what she could sense that her new dark one magic was telling her. Although a few of the volumes of magic books looked like they would be an interesting read. As they were rare volumes of both light and dark magic that held some of the strongest spells ever known in Enchanted Forest history, as well as a few books from the land of untold stories, Oz and Wonderland. Emma made sure to store the location of those books in her mind so that she could come back and read them later. Then as soon as she could she would find a way to teleport all of those books to hers and Regina’s shared vault. Sure in her heart and mind that her wife would just love to get her hands on these particular books.

No doubt her mother and sister in law would want to take a look at them as well. Maybe even Belle would be interested. If her brothers and Henry behaved themselves then she might even let them take a look. Surely there was a few spells that would be useful for all magical members of her extended family. As much as she trusted Nova and Purple, she didn’t want to have to hand over any of the books to the fairies archives just yet. If Rumplestiltskin didn’t want them to get a hold of them then surely they would find spells that would be advantageous and possibly contained spells that would protect them from any rogue fairies or other magical creatures that might cause a problem down the track.

Emma picked up some of the more unusual potion ingredients to gain a better look as most of weird looking items were not recognisable to her. The dark one within knew exactly what they were and what they were for but the powers were not being co-operative at present. The dark one’s powers were too preoccupied in finding whatever it wanted Emma to find, which frustrated Emma to no end. She eventually reached the end of the first row, only to turn to the left to continue down the next aisle, as she still felt that she hadn’t found what she was looking for yet. It wasn’t until she had gotten to the end of the fourth row did she finally find what she was apparently looking for. What it was shocked her, as it turned out to be an unlabelled potion of all things.

The potion had a strange neon glow, with dark looking tendrils slowly creeping out of the corked mouth of the glass vial. Just looking at the potion gave Emma the creeps. She would need to study the potion before she even considered ingesting it. Contrary to what most people thought of her being the daughter of Snow White and Charming, Emma was actually quite intelligent. So much so that her wife Regina often wondered if it had skipped her parents’ generation and reserved it for Emma. But then Emma remembered that she had passed on her own intelligence onto Henry. Their son was lucky enough to have two smart mothers so Emma knew he would find a way to get her out of this mess if Regina and herself weren’t able to come up with something.

Emma pocketed the potion inside her tight black leather jacket she was currently wearing placing a protection spell over the pocket she placed it into. As well as adding a concealment charm over all of her pockets just in case she found anything else that could be useful. Emma now browsed the many rows at a more leisurely pace than before as she no longer felt any urgency. Now it was more about killing time until she was summoned once more to do Tinkerbelle’s bidding. Hopefully this time it wasn’t just to be tormented with the fairy’s overt fascination with being an exhibitionist.

Of all things, she never thought she would have to be forced into watching someone who wasn’t her true love finger herself. Just thinking of it made her feel sick to her stomach. Let alone having seen Mal and Cruella doing the nasty earlier that image is seared into her mind and will no doubt give her nightmares later on. She hated being away from Regina, as it always made her feel like a part of her was missing. Especially now that there was a strong possibility that she got Regina pregnant when she managed to sneak away from this castle.

Emma could only hope that she would get the chance to be there with Regina through the pregnancy. She was curious if with being the dark one now meant that their baby would be more susceptible to dark magic? That the child wouldn’t have enough light magic to balance it out? It was certainly something she will need to research. Perhaps it was something she could do to keep herself busy while she was forced to be here amongst these villains.

After walking down who knows how many aisles in the dark one's vault Emma had to stop as she felt a strong twinge in her heart. It felt like she had just been hit by a large bolt of electricity. She clutched at her chest as she slid down onto the floor, the sharp jolts of pain throbbing in her chest. She could see bright lights flash in front of her eyes. For the life of her she couldn’t think what could be the cause of this excruciating pain. Soon enough her vision dimmed and she succumbed to the pain. She felt her eyes shut as she could no longer keep her eyes open.

Meanwhile back in the Dark Castle, Regina had slowly begun to wake from her slumber. She felt rather drained, then she clutched at her chest as she too felt a jolting pain in her heart. Sparks of magic could be seen all around her and Emma’s bedroom chambers. It took her by surprise when she looked across the room to see none other than what looked like Maleficent staring at her. She couldn’t fathom how her old friend and ex-lover could have gotten through the magical wards. She was too blinded by the pain in her chest to be able see what Lily was doing with her hands.

How she was holding an odd looking doll in her hands that was fashioned to look half like Emma and half like Regina. Mal was sending bolts of magic into the heart of the doll. Causing both Emma and Regina to feel it in their own respective hearts. A look of malevolent glee spread across the dragon shifting sorceress’s face as she watched with rapt attention as Regina convulsed in agony in front of her very eyes. Lily couldn’t believe how easy it was to be able to harm the legendary Evil Queen. She always wondered what it would be like to get revenge on the one woman who broke her mother’s heart.

Lily knew that Regina wasn’t her other parent, as she couldn’t feel any sort of connection with the dark queen in front of her. The sorcerer Merlin told her that when she finally met her parents she would feel an instant connection even before she had spoken a single word. As the dragon within would sense her own kin. As all dragon shifters who share a bloodline can feel the connection between them. They didn’t even need to shift into their dragon forms in order to sense the other. All it took was either a look into the eyes or by smell. As the heightened senses that comes with being a dragon allows them to distinguish the lingering scent of each unique magical signature that every magical creature and user has.

When Lily sensed the presence of other magical users coming closer to the chambers she was currently torturing Regina and Emma remotely in, she stopped what she was doing with the doll and teleported herself to the cottage in Sherwood Forest she shared with Baelfire, who had shot up out of the battered leather lounge chair he was at the time of her arrival slumped in having fallen asleep waiting for her to get back from seeking some revenge.

Not that he truly cared what she thought of him. The younger dragon shifter was only a means to an end for him. His way to get here to the Enchanted Forest from the land without magic. He had sworn to himself that he would avenge the death of his beloved Papa. Who even though he had been estranged from his father for more years than he could really count, as Baelfire wasn’t an overly educated man. He never felt the need to gain an education even when he landed in twelfth century England.

He preferred to live by his wits and utilise his various skills he had learned in the Enchanted Forest with his Papa. As well as those he had learned in both Neverland and the land without magic. An agile thief that he was, he managed to swipe a few voodoo practitioner's items. Some he had picked up in one of the older cities in the country of America that was well known for hoodoo and voodoo traditions and practices. He was surprised that a well-known voodoo practitioner who went by the name of Facillier in the Enchanted Forest was posing as a witch doctor in the same city Baelfire stole the voodoo doll and other bits and pieces from.

He was tempted to gained the help of the witch doctor, but he didn’t think Facillier would be willing to help the son of Rumplestiltskin. His father was known to have double crossed the voodoo doctor on many occasions as Rumple had never considered voodoo magic to be a match for the dark one. He considered it to be a second rate practice of magic. A sick perversion of what magic was really about. Rumple may have once been the Dark One but he at least knew not to mess with the laws of nature. At least not in regards to necromancy.

As far as Baelfire knew there was dark magic like the power that Rumple wielded and then there was voodoo. The only thing Baelfire was worried about, was if Facillier managed to find a way back to the Enchanted Forest. As far as Baelfire understood about magic, was that there were only a few certain ways to travel back and forth between the realms. The use of the mad hatter’s hat portal, a looking glass or a magic bean were the only ways he knew could send you to different realms without causing your heart to darken.

He knew that you could also get from the Enchanted Forest to the land without magic with a dark curse, but that method always took a heavy toll on the caster of the curse. Besides a curse was a one way thing. It could only take you from a place of magic to a realm without magic. Not the other way around. As much as the people of the of the Land without magic like to speculate about magic. It wasn’t as simple as the people of that realm liked to think it was. On the contrary magic was rather complex. You couldn’t just toss a bit of pixie dust onto yourself and think happy thoughts and expect to be able to fly. That sort of thing was just made up by the chosen author for the land without magic to make it easier for the citizens of that realm to be able to understand magic. As those of that realm thought it was all make believe and fantasy.

Lily knew better than those from the Land without magic, though. She never felt she fit into that realm. It never felt like a home, as she always felt that something was missing. The only problem was, she couldn’t figure out just what she was missing, aside from her birth mother that is. Here in the Enchanted Forest was an entirely different story. Here she felt like she finally belonged. Lily finally knew what it was she was missing her entire life. She was missing her magic and dragon shifting abilities.

Lily was feeling a deep satisfaction in being able to hurt the Evil Queen. Seeing her writhe in agony was a sight to behold. If she ever got t to find her mother, Lily was certain that she would be proud of her. Perhaps she would even help her with her quest to make the Evil Queen pay. If she knew who it was that sent her to the land without magic in the first place she will make them pay as well. One thing she knew for sure was that she was going to have a heck a lot of fun. 

Back over in the Dark Castle Regina was now fully awake and recovering from the magical attack. She was currently sitting up in bed, while both Cora and Zelena held her close in their arms trying their best to help soothe and heal Regina. It was slow going as neither Cora or Zelena were all that proficient in healing magic. They normally relied on Emma for that. As healing was one of Emma’s best specialities. Which made all three of them miss the blonde all the more. Regina had yet to notice Emma’s letter she had left on the bedside table on Regina’s side of the bed.

Still Regina found comfort in her sister and mother. She was only grateful that her daughter Cordelia hadn’t heard the commotion earlier when she was being attacked. The princess was far too young to understand what was going on. The longer they could keep the knowledge of Emma not being there the better, at least for now. She will come to know that her other mother was missing sooner or later, but Regina was in no way ready to accept it herself let alone be able to console an upset five year old. The pain she felt in her chest still was a dull throb in the wake of the attack, but the presence of her family was helping to make it feel a bit more bearable.

After a few minutes Regina felt better enough to move around on her own. So Cora and Zelena got up off the bed to give her some privacy and to try and get back to sleep themselves. Since it was not too far off from being in the middle of the night. Regina lit one of the candles on the five prong candelabra on her bedside table to give herself some light. As she didn’t think she could fall back asleep anytime soon. It was then once she had lit the candle that she noticed the folded piece of parchment with her name on it in Emma’s neat script.

She lifted it of the bedside table and settled back against the headboard. She opened the letter and began to read:

‘_My dearest Regina,_

_Sorry to have just up and left you after our love making, but I felt it was best I went back to the castle where Blue was hiding when we were still courting and we found your mother’s heart. Tinkerbelle is the one with possession of my dark one dagger. I suspect that it was maleficent that stole the dagger from where you had hidden it. it would probably be wise to redo the magical wards around our castle and ensure that only our family and close friends can come and go through the wards without needing a charmed item to pass through the wards unharmed. I wouldn’t consider Maleficent a friend anymore my love._

_She has been watching me rather closely since I was summoned by Tinkerbelle. She wanted me to set Blue and Black fairies free from their imprisonment. I told her I wouldn’t do it. I somehow managed to resist the command. I believe my light magic is fighting the power of the dark one. My own dark magic is in conflict with the dark one magic, however I don’t think it is fighting as hard as the small bit of light magic I have left. I can’t be certain but I think when I made love to you with the magic cock spell we may have created another child. I hope that is so, as I will use that hope to embolden my light magic._

_I don’t know what Maleficent and Cruella’s plans are but I don’t think it involves meeting up with them for tea. I get a bad feeling around Maleficent, I don’t see what you once saw in her. She seems rather cosy with Cruella though. And before I came to see you I briefly saw them fucking with Maleficent partially transformed into a dragon at least in her lower half. It was a sight I don’t ever wish to see again._

_But I digress, please don’t blame yourself for me becoming the dark one. You couldn’t of predicted that with Rumple’s death that the dark one’s magic would find its way to our realm. I took in the dark magic to prevent you from having to endure it. You have come along so far from being the Evil Queen. I didn’t want you to ever have to suffer having to become her once again. I will come back to you my love, I know that I can beat the darkness. I have you, Henry and Cordelia to get me through this. _

_I will try and escape from here again soon and hopefully I can come back to you permanently if I can somehow get my dagger back from that insipid Tinkerbelle. Try not to do something crazy like try and rescue me from here. Remember Cordelia needs you. _

_With all my love,_

_Emma.’_

When Regina had finished reading the letter she wiped away the tears that were slowly streaming down her cheeks. ‘_Ever the white knight, of course she had to take on the dark one’s magic. I should have known that she would always protect me. As for her heart, our true love will break through all that darkness I just know it. Mal with Cruella? What an odd couple but really who am I to judge? Tinkerbelle! Of course it would be her that summoned Emma. Ever the slippery one she is. Why in the hell would she want Blue out for? Is she that desperate to be treated like shit? If Mal was at Rumple’s castle then who was just here with that strange voodoo doll?’ _Thought Regina as she regained her composure. She got up out of bed, flicked her wrist to dress herself into some comfortable clothes. She then began enhancing the magical wards around the castle walls making sure to do as Emma suggested.

Making sure that Maleficent and anyone else who wished to do them harm couldn’t pass through the magical barrier. When she had finished with the wards Regina went into her study to compose a letter to the magical healer Kaye who was there for the birth of both Henry and Cordelia. Asking her to come to the castle to perform an examination. She may as well find out if Emma’s feeling on the matter after using the magic cock spell was true or not.

When she had done that she closed her eyes to call upon with her magic one of their messenger birds. A magnificent looking raven landed on the windowsill of her study window. It looked towards her with its intelligent eyes. Waiting for her to attach the letter to one of its legs or even place it in its beak. Once it was done, the raven flew off into the slowly lightening skies. Regina then collapsed back onto the lounge that was situated just under the window, feeling rather tired after expelling all that magic. Only to be awoken a few hours later by an overly enthusiastic Cordelia.

Regina often wondered where her daughter got her boundless energy, then she remembered what Emma was like when she was excited about something. A broad smile crept across her face as she felt Cordelia’s small arms wrap themselves around her neck. She cuddled Cordelia close to her body taking in her sweet scent of apples and hot chocolate. The young princess had most likely been using her growing magic. As the scent of it lingered, which naturally made Regina both proud and curious as to what she had learned.

“Good morning sweetheart! What new spell have you been learning today?” asked Regina as she let go of their hug. Cordelia’s hazel eyes lit up in her excitement, eager to tell her mother all about her new discovery.

“Aunty Zee was just teaching me how to conjure an apple! She conjured a green one which are okay if you like green apples but I conjured the really yummy red ones that you and mama love! I did it on my first try!!!” explained Cordelia, who was practically bouncing in her chair.

“That is wonderful darling! I am so proud of you! Why don’t you conjure another one for me?” replied Regina, with a strong sense of pride and happiness in her voice. She was so happy to see that Cordelia was taking so well to her magic lessons. If only she could get this much excitement out of her with her other lessons. Regina found it amusing that the young princess despised learning her numbers just as much as Henry did at her age.

She loved the fact that their two children were so similar in both intelligence and also in their likes and dislikes. Which made her wonder what their third child will be like if she was indeed pregnant. Then her smile fell when she recalled all the magical mishaps that both her and Emma went through with their respective pregnancies. The thought of burping multicoloured bubbles, or emitting bright sparks all over the place. Or heaven forbid she conjure fluffy pink unicorn toys like she did when she was pregnant with Cordelia.

Emma had gotten a lot of joy out of seeing Regina’s magic going all wonky like hers did when she was pregnant with Henry. It seems their true love created powerful offspring, who could control their magic even in the womb. To wonder what this new one could do, with the added magic of the dark one involved was a bit daunting. But Regina didn’t let it affect how she interacted with Cordelia or let her emotions show about what was going on with Emma, lest it point Cordelia in the direction of noticing that her other mother wasn’t present in the castle.

When Cordelia successfully conjured a juicy looking red delicious apple into her outstretched hand, Regina clapped her hands in approval, then took a decent bite out of the apple much to Cordelia’s amusement at seeing her mother be so silly with her. Regina then encouraged Cordelia to conjure up different objects with varying degree of success for the young princess. Regina made sure to make the lesson fun so that Cordelia wouldn't get too upset or frustrated if she wasn’t able to succeed on the first go like she could with the apples.

After the magic lesson, Cordelia gave Regina a kiss on the cheek before running off to find one of her cousins to play with. Regina then got up out of the lounge chair to go and see if the royal healer Kaye had arrived yet. Regina walked out of the study and down the corridors and stairwells to the main sitting room where they usually greeted expected guests. When she arrived in the main sitting room, she found the magical healer Kaye was waiting patiently, (she was) seated in one of the luxurious yet comfortable armchairs sipping out of a tea cup while reading a book.

When the healer looked up from her book upon sensing Regina enter the room, a bright smile graced her face, for she had sensed the beginnings of a new magical life around the dark haired queen. “Ah, Regina! Good to see you are up and about after the ordeal I heard you went through in the middle of the night. Come lie down on the lounge over by me, let me take a look at you”, greeted the healer as she put down her book and tea cup.

Regina followed Kaye’s instructions, making herself as comfortable as she could. Kaye got up out of her chair and leaned over the queen. She held her hands out, letting a golden glow shimmer around them. She waved her hands over the entirety of Regina’s body, healing any wounds left over from the attack. Once that was done, she let her magical midwife abilities to take over as she reached out over Regina’s abdomen. She felt a light spark tingle her fingers, the magic felt slightly darker than the last two times she examined the queens.

Nonetheless, the magic felt familiar an equal mix of both Regina and Emma. This new life was very strong. She then closed her eyes, it was then she was pulled towards the direction of the fairy archives where the books and parchments of all the prophesies were kept. She couldn’t find a prophesy for this new child but she could tell that this new life would have a significant impact on what could be felt as what was to come now that Emma had become the dark one, and the return of the son of the former dark one had come seeking revenge. It was also through the connection she was feeling from this new life that she could see who it was that actually attacked both Regina and Emma.

Kaye was shocked to see that the attacker was Maleficent’s long lost daughter. Kaye recognised the magic that the young dragon shifter witch was using in accordance with the voodoo magic Mal’s daughter used. The voodoo doll that was used was very unique and she knew that only one voodoo practitioner could have made it. which made her wonder what exactly the witch doctor was up to with getting involved in the affairs of a dragon shifter and the son of the former dark one. Something she then vowed to herself she will get to the bottom of. For Kaye was rather protective of her friends and loved ones. She considered Queens Regina and Emma to be both. She would do everything in her power to help them.

When she opened her eyes again it was to see the overly concerned brown eyes of Regina looking in her direction from her spot on the lounge. “What is it? There is something wrong, isn’t there? Please Kaye, tell me what did you find out?” pleaded Regina as she sat up on the lounge. She placed one of her hands protectively on her abdomen. Kaye watched the movement wondering if it was a conscious (one) or a subconscious one.

“You are pregnant Regina, your baby is very powerful. I sense he or she will inherit some of the dark one’s powers if the vision it gave me was any indication. It also told me that your attacker was none other than the long lost daughter of Maleficent. She is in cohorts with the estranged son of the late Rumplestiltskin. I also suspect that they have garnered the help of none other than the voodoo witch doctor Facilier. I believe you once knew him back in your Evil Queen days?” explained Kaye as moved herself to sit back in the armchair she was in earlier before her examination and healing.

“Yes, I did have a brief interaction with him long ago. Back when I was looking for a way to bring back Daniel. I thought we left things rather amicably. I can tell you though that he was rather boring in bed. When he couldn’t find a voodoo spell to bring back Daniel he resorted to seducing me. I wasn’t in the slightest interested in him personally but he did scratch an itch I had at the time. (Albeit) It wasn’t all that satisfying, nor did he have any clue that I faked it. Magic comes in handy in those times when a male lover isn’t adequate enough to bring you to orgasm.” replied Regina, a slight smile of amusement on her face.

Kaye laughed at the thought. She too had had to use her magic to make it look like she had enjoyed the sexual encounter with one of her male lovers in the past, Facilier being one of them. He was charming alright but his charm never made up for his lack of talents in the sack. “Too right it does. Him aside though I believe Maleficent’s daughter is going to prove to be a problem. Especially if she finds Maleficent and they join forces. One dragon shifter when on a rampage is bad enough, let alone two of them”, replied the healer as she continued to drink her tea.

“In all honesty I am more worried about her going after Snow and Charming. Since Emma’s two younger brothers are always eager to use their magic to defend the Light castle at the slightest problem they get over there. The amount of times Emma and I have had to come to their rescue after one of their magical mishaps, you’d swear that they were still young boys playing heroes”, Responded Regina as she conjured herself a pot of coffee with some of the chocolate cakes that Emma introduced to her on the day Emma came to her rescue when Cora was still without her heart.

“Yes, those two charming princes are quite the handful aren’t they. I am sure they keep Snow and Charming on their toes trying to keep them in line. I am glad though that they at least pay attention to their magical healing lessons. Prince Michael is very adept at it. I believe he will make a great healer one day. He could possibly take over from me when I decide to eventually retire. I do have concerns about Baelfire as well. I have never really had a chance to examine him.

"So I am not sure if he ever learned magic. Since he is of the bloodline of the Black Fairy he has the potential to wield magic if he ever was inclined to use it. but I suspect that he might not be too keen on using it. He did see his own father’s decline into the seductive power of dark magic”, continued Kaye as she picked up one of the cakes looking at it from all angles.

“Hmm, he is a bit of a mystery for sure. But I do think he will be easily handled. Except for his time from what I have heard about his time in Neverland, Baelfire has been well known to have a strong aversion to magic. Be it light or dark, he doesn’t really care to learn the difference. He would most likely be using Mal’s daughter for her magic, unless he truly cares for her.

"Although I wouldn’t count on the caring part all that much. At least I don’t think so. If he is anything like his father, or his grandmother for that matter, his true concern will be himself and whatever petty revenge he will no doubt want to get on me. Not that it would be all that effective without magic”, responded Regina, before taking a bite out of one of the small cakes.

Regina and Kaye continued to talk about the possibilities and were soon joined by Cora, Zelena and Belle, while Mulan and Graham got to work on making sure that the newest recruit of guards were up to scratch. “Dorothy dropped by to pick up the kids for the rest of their lessons; she is going to train them in what she likes to call the art of magical tracking and hunting”, stated Cora, as she correctly read Regina’s facial expression upon not seeing Cordelia anywhere amongst them. Regina nodded in acceptance of the knowledge of the young princess’s whereabouts.

The three witches took a seat and joined in one the conversation between Regina and the royal healer. Listening as Kaye explained to them the results of her examination of Regina confirming what Cora and Zelena had sensed earlier when comforting Regina after the attack on her. Cora and Zelena both got excited at the news of a new prince of princess being born into their family. Belle congratulated Regina before taking out the book she brought with her. It was a book on the subject of the dark one through the ages. Dating back to the first ever dark one. She began to read it out loud at the passage that she found.

“I found this passage about the Dark One to be interesting and it might just be useful in helping Emma fight the darkness that comes with being a dark one. As it will try its best to get the current host for it to help it in its mission to eradicate all light magic. There is but one type of individual that has half a chance to control the darkness of the dark one. Only a product of True Love who can wield both light and dark magic with equal balance, who has found their own true love partner, can hope to control the darkness, as dark magic can never be truly vanquished, just as light magic can never be destroyed. As magic as a whole needs to be at an even balance.

"The dark one magic came about when one of the earliest Dark magic users was thought to be betrayed by their light magic user partner. The light magic user that had supposedly betrayed the dark magic user was the one who created the first fairies, who are actually beings that are both light and dark. What the dark magic user didn’t realise was that the fairies are the product of the light and dark magic users' union. Since neither magical users were married to each other at the time, both being female, the dark magic user believed that her partner had cheated on her when she found out she was pregnant.

"The news of the pregnancy drove the dark magic user to forge the blade known as Excalibur. The dark witch planned to use it to first kill the light witches supposed lover, then kill the light witch herself. The dark witch set out to undergo her plan: she teleported herself to the accused lover of the light witch’s cottage. Sword firmly in hand she entered the cottage and stalked through the place looking for the lover, only to find someone she least expected waiting for her. Instead of the man she thought she would be killing, she found waiting for her none other than Merlin, a light magic user rumoured to be the first person to be born with light magic.

“Morgana, you have got this all wrong. Theodora never cheated on you. You know better than anyone that magic can make the impossible, possible. Hand me the sword and I will explain. Please Morgana, Theodora needs you to at least listen for the babies sake.” Merlin had pleaded with the dark witch Morgana and managed to convince her of the truth. That the love between her and Theodora had created the first magical beings that would one day grant wishes to those without magic and some who do have magic but are in need of help.

After Merlin had convinced Morgana not to seek vengeance and give him the sword, he teleported himself to where Nimue and their son Arthur were waiting for him to return. When he got there he noticed that Nimue was very ill. Young Arthur was trying everything in his power to heal his mother but from what Merlin could tell it wasn’t successful. So he placed the sword into Nimue’s hands to see if the enchanted sword would be able to help.

All that the sword did was take on a dark glow, as dark wisps flew into the room and surrounded not only the sword but both Nimue and Merlin their names became etched into the blade of the sword. Once the wisps had engulfed the two of them, Merlin then used the last of his combined light and dark magic to separate the sword in to two parts: a short sword that had his own name and a dagger that held Nimue’s name.

He then asked their son to put the sword and dagger in a safe location and seal it with magic like they taught him. From then on the Dark ones were born”, Belle read out loud. The new information left all of them in a bit of a shock.

“Well that settles it, we will need to send some of us to Camelot to get Excalibur so that we can force Merlin to help us with getting Emma back, since it is his fault there are even any dark ones to begin with. Since he is a dark one himself it would be handy having one under our control. Besides it will put that Arthur in his place permanently. I have had enough of him trying every few years to try and take over this kingdom. Regina has more than enough to deal with than to worry about him trying his luck this year. Graham has told me his men have spotted Arthur’s spy troops camping just at the outskirts of the dark forest”, exclaimed Zelena as she was the first of them to break free of their shock.

“Yes, that sounds reasonable. Mulan did mention that she has sent out extra patrols around the castle walls and coordinated with the troops in the Light kingdom to expand their patrols also. We don’t want to be caught unawares again if Maleficent’s daughter and whoever else she has aligned herself with decides to try and attack us again”, replied Regina once she had put on her Queen mask, ready to take charge once more with defending her and Emma’s kingdoms. There was no way in hell would she (will) let some second rate dragon shifter witch come into their home ever again.

Belle, Zelena, Cora and Kaye all got up out of their seats to get their respective tasks sorted and make sure all preparations were made for the potential upcoming war against not only Arthur but on the latest villains that had decided that now was a good time to cause trouble for those residing in the Dark and Light Kingdoms. Regina though used her magic to dress herself in her Queen attire that nowadays were nowhere near as flamboyant as they used to be when she was the Evil Queen, but still stylish enough to command respect from everyone. This particular outfit was one that Emma absolutely loved on her.

If she was going to have to deal with not having her wife by her side until they got her back then she was going to wear every outfit that Emma loved to give the sense of her being there. She had to be strong for their daughter Cordelia, as she couldn’t learn just yet that her other mother was missing. As Regina wasn’t ready to admit to herself that Emma wasn’t there to help her defeat the latest person who wanted revenge on her for her past deeds as the Evil Queen. ‘_Will I ever get a chance to just live my life with my family in peace? Or am I doomed to deal with the ghosts of my past?’ _thought Regina as she made her way into the throne room.

As much as she didn’t want to have to deal with the peasants' trivial problems, she was a Queen and had a responsibility to hear them out.

Meanwhile, down in Rumple’s old vault Emma was finally waking from the out of what seemed to be nowhere magical attack that had hit her. She felt behind her head as her head was pounding from hitting it on the hard floor as she fell during the attack. ‘_note to self. Try not to hit your head upon passing out from magical attacks.’_ Thought Emma as she picked herself up from the floor making sure to not get the trickle of blood that was on her hand from feeling the back of her head all over herself.

Her heart still hurt after the attack, but it was now only a dull throb, like the magical attack itself was still lingering. Hindering the fight her light magic was holding against the dark one’s magic that desperately wanted her to succumb to. Emma then teleported herself out of the vault vowing to herself that she would come back another day. That one attack was more than enough of a motivator to leave it for now.

Emma landed back into the main part of the old castle, from what she could tell it was the corridor outside the entrance to the vault. She then began to walk down the corridor looking for a useable free room to at least try and get some rest in. The lounge in the sitting room was not comfortable. It also didn’t provide any semblance of privacy. It was far harder to create wards in an open setting than it was for a single room. It already took enough energy to fight off the dark one’s power. She didn’t want to have to fight off Tinkerbelle, Maleficent, Cruella and whoever the hell it was that attacked her in the vault while trying to get some semblance of sleep.

Finally she came across a room that seemed comfortable enough. So she stepped inside and began to place as many protection spells in place inside the room on its windows and door. She also changed what she was wearing into some more comfortable attire in order to sleep as much as she could without Regina by her side in bed, being either the big or little spoon after making love (to each other). Emma laid down onto the bed she assumed must have once belonged to Cora when she was staying here when she was under the influence of Blue.

She stared up into the ceiling above her head as tall and high as it were. Her only thoughts were (that) if Regina had read her letter yet, if she had seen the healer yet, and what of Cordelia and Henry - did they know she was the dark one now? Eventually Emma dozed off to sleep not really caring if any of the women she was holed up with wanted her for anything. Hopefully the spells she cast upon herself and the room would prevent them from being able to summon her for at least twelve hours. That should hopefully give her enough time to sleep and take a look at what the potions and other things she had brought up with her from the vault were.


	3. Chapter 3:Hearts and time is a bitch with wings:

** Chapter 3:Hearts and time is a bitch with wings: **

** **

It took Emma two months to finally get away from Tinkerbelle, Maleficent and Cruella with her dagger. With the help of the potions and books she found in Rumple’s old vault. In those two long months she did however manage to sneak out to go and visit Regina and Cordelia, who with the help of both Emma and Regina began to understand that her Mama was different than who she had always known. That she had more dark magic inside her now.

Emma also got to find out about Regina’s pregnancy, after an angry Regina had turned up at Rumple’s castle demanding that Maleficent hand over Emma’s dagger as she was Emma’s true love and the only one who had the right to be the one to keep it in her hands. Maleficent and Regina got into what Emma could only describe as an epic battle Cordelia asked them.

It was only after Cordelia had been sent off to begin her lessons for the day, that Emma and Regina got the chance to recall the battle in its entirety.

_‘Regina teleported herself in a cloud of dark purple smoke that had hints of lavender swirling through it, arriving into the main living room area startling Maleficent who was at that moment taking a nap on one of the lounges. She had been feeling exhausted lately ever since she had to fight Tinkerbelle to get the dagger from her._

_Just as she had commanded Emma to cast the time travel spell that Tinkerbelle had convinced her and Cruella to create for her as Tinkerbelle on her own wasn’t able to find the spell herself, it was like all the books on time travel were no longer available to read. _

_They had to rely on what few books were left at Rumple’s old castle. Nevertheless they managed to create the portal and Tinkerbelle stepped through. Emma was about to do the same as Tinkerbelle had commanded her to do. Maleficent however had a hold of the dagger and commanded Emma to stay instead, as Mal had plans for Emma. _

_When the portal closed, Mal took the dagger into a more secure location in the castle, while Cruella kept an eye on Emma. Well, more like Cruella was pacing around Emma, taking in all that she was. Cruella of course could sense the battle within Emma, her light and dark magic were fighting hard with the power of the dark one. From what Emma could tell, Cruella thought she would be able to take advantage of the inner power struggle - not that Emma would ever let that happen. _

_Soon enough Mal came back into the lounge area and flopped down onto it. The dragon shifter looked exhausted, like she had used more magic than was possible in order to remain upright and conscious. Cruella of course walked over to Mal and lounged with her, leaving Emma to her own devices. Emma took advantage of the situation to head to her room where she had been working on a potion that would suppress the Dark one’s power for good. _

_It wouldn’t be able to remove the darkness from her as that was not possible unless there was someone else who could take it in without it turning them fully dark. It was while Mal and Cruella were taking their nap that Regina had appeared. She could sense her wife’s magic emanating from another part of the castle, leaving a trail of breadcrumbs that only Regina would be able to see and sense. So Regina followed the magical trail to where Emma was located. _

_Upon stepping into Emma’s room Regina strode straight over to where she could see Emma hovering over a cauldron. Pulled her into her arms, Emma turned around into the embrace and (she) kissed Regina passionately, lips, tongues and hands entangling and exploring the other’s. They only broke apart when they needed to breathe. They still lingered in the warm embrace, before eventually separating to stand side by side over the now slightly bubbling cauldron._

_“What are you making?” queried Regina as she peered into the cauldron. The steam was making her hair go a little statically, giving her an eerie look._

_“It is a potion that will free me from having to adhere to the call of the dagger whenever someone commands me with it. The potion beside it bubbling away is one that will make the fake dagger I created feel like the real one. At least to a magic user that isn’t familiar with dark one magic. I figure that if we have a fake dagger placed in a more obvious hiding place, any fool who thought they could take it and either kill me with it to become the dark one themselves or try to force me to do something I don’t want to do again won’t be able to do it.” Replied Emma, as she ladled some of the potion into a vial to test it with._

_Regina took a closer look at both potions using her magic to discern the ingredients used within them. From what she could tell the potions where well made and will no doubt do what they are intended to do. She watched as Emma then poured the respective potions over each of the daggers. As the potion that was to block the call of the dagger went into effect, a dark shimmer enveloped Emma. _

_When the glow finally dissipated Emma picked up the dagger and handed it over to Regina. “Command me to do something, so that I can confirm that it works, please”, asked Emma as she held out the dagger in Regina’s direction. Regina nodded in agreement as she took the dagger from Emma’s outreaching hand. _

_Regina then held the dagger in her hands getting a feel of the cool metal. She felt a connection to it, one that she couldn’t describe. However though she knew that the connection came from it belonging to Emma. It was as though through the dagger she could feel Emma’s heart beating. The feel of her magic, with its once even balance between light and dark. Emma’s heart felt like hers did before they got to officially meet. More dark than light, but she could feel the hope within that together they could overcome the imbalance and return it to how it was before Emma became the new Dark One._

_She then cleared her mind of all doubts and worries, took in a deep breath than clearly spoke the command; “Get down on your knees and beg for me like the good little submissive you are!” Regina could see the smirk on Emma’s face as she was able to successfully resist the command, it was a command she actually didn’t want her to disobey. She loved it when her wife brought out her Evil Queen side. _

_“Well someone is feeling kinky today, hmm?” teased Emma, as she watched Regina place the dagger into one of the inside pockets of her jacket. It was then that Emma finally took note of what her wife was wearing. It seemed that Regina’s darker half was more in focus in regards to her wardrobe choices. The tight black leather riding jacket with black raven feathers adorning it in select places. That was worn over a red and black bodice that pushed up her ample breasts that was fitted to make the slight swell of a baby bump more noticeable. The skirt of the dress also had raven feathers decorating it, flared out slightly to support her curves, before flowing almost skin tight down to her black leather riding boots that had a slight heel to them making her be now at the same height as Emma. Much to the delight of Emma. “Yes my dear, I am, I do enjoy your dark side.” was Regina’s response as she pulled Emma close to her body, then nipping at any and all available exposed pale skin in reach of her lips. _

_“Mmm, as much as I am enjoying this I think it is time we got out of this wretched castle before Mal and Cruella realise they no longer have the dagger”, responded Emma as she reluctantly pulled out of Regina’s embrace._

_“Fine…how did you manage to get it away from them in the first place?” replied Regina with an annoyed tone of voice. _

_“Honestly I am not entirely sure myself. It was quite a struggle once I had cast the time travel spell that Tinkerbelle had wanted. She initially commanded me to come along with her but Mal had somehow outmanoeuvred Tinkerbelle taking the dagger in the struggle”, returned Emma, as she walked out of the room she was in. Regina followed alongside her._

_“Right, hang on a minute - you said time travel spell?” asked a shocked Regina, she had never heard of a spell like that in her very long life. Not even Rumplestiltskin knew about time travel spells. _

_“Yeah, it was some crazy shit. I wasn’t sure how to do it at first, but Maleficent is quite resourceful. She used her ancient dragon magic to shift through all the memories of the Dark One swirling around in my mind. Turns out one of the earliest Dark Ones figured out a spell that will open a time portal. The only catch with this particular spell is that it requires that the person casting it be a product of true love who not only has light magic but dark as well that is in balance within their heart. _

_There was an awkward silence. Both of them _ _processed_ _ the information that they knew would change everything. They'd overcome countless villains, stopped numerous curses before and cast even more. This one was different. There was a reason very few people ever attempted time travel spells. They were incredibly dangerous and came at quite a cost. There was seemingly no alternative. _

_Emma spent the next few hours preparing physically and mentally for the battle. Regina spent the same time brooding, still not good at feeling helpless. _

_The time for the battle came all too quickly. Catching Emma _ _off_ _ guard, she really should have been paying attention to her surroundings. If she had_ _,_ _ she would have sensed Mal, Cruella and Tinkerbelle enter the room. “Regina_ _,_ _ go quickly, I can handle them. Find a safe area for now_ _”, w_ _hispered Emma so as the other three women in the room didn’t hear. Regina was reluctant to leave her wife to fight alone but for once she listened to what Emma asked of her. There was more than just _ _hers_ _ and Emma’s life to protect this time around. The raven_ _-_ _haired queen teleported out with her signature magic, now slightly changed due to the pregnancy. She teleported too one of the other rooms in the old castle_ _, a_ _nxiously waiting to know the result of the battle to come. _

_For a moment they stood there. Like a lion circling its prey. Just waiting to pounce. The question was who would strike first. Emma could feel the _ _Dark One_ _ magic within swirl around in anticipation. Its eerie voice whispering in her mind telling her to kill them all._

_The answer was Tinkerbelle. She was small but her agility and fierce temper made her dangerous. She was unforgiving. Blink and Emma would have missed her darting towards her, armed with a nefarious looking powder. _

_Emma ducked out the way, using her light magic to draw her sword to deflect it. _

_Mal tried to taunt her to mess with her mind again. ”Aw_ _,_ _ does the little swan need a sword to fight?” It took all of her mental strength to fight it. Mal smirked, knowing it was taking her toll on Emma. Cruella, who thankfully for Emma had spent the last _ _five_ _ minutes marvelling at Mal's cruelty had not yet struck. That was about to change. _

_She grabbed Emma by the lapel of her jacket and brought a knife to her throat. _

_Sometimes a physical weapon can be just as powerful as a magical one. Unfortunately for Emma she was facing a combination of both. Failing wasn't an option, so she took a deep breath before kicking back at Cruella. It was messy and would buy her minutes at best but it gave her a chance. _

_Cruella's screech momentarily distracted Mal, giving Emma the chance to literally refocus her mind. Her heart pounding in her chest as she threw many volleys of elemental balls of magic. Using only her dark magic, though it was still slightly overwhelmed by the _ _Dark One_ _. But Mal being an Ancient dragon shifting witch it didn’t have much as an effect as Emma would’ve liked. _

_Though as expected, it only bought her a few minutes and had increased the t_ _rio's_ _ anger. Tinkerbelle was still flying around like a rather annoying fly, a dangerous one_ _,_ _ but still Emma really wanted to just swat the nasty fairy _ _w_ _hile Cruella recovered from the hit she took. Though it was made easier when Mal shifted into a compact version of her dragon. Cruella took advantage of the situation using her unique ability to manipulate animals to do her bidding _ _and_ _ had Mal attacking Emma with tooth and claw. _

_Using all her magic was dangerous, as it only made the battle within her heart to keep her magic in balance at risk. And that's what they needed and she had no way of knowing they couldn't harvest it if she used it. Using only her light magic or only her dark magic was safer, easier even. She had no other choice. She had to defend her parents and Regina _ _or_ _ die trying. Not that she had any intention of dying anytime soon. With Regina pregnant again she wanted to be able to see what magical mishaps _ _that_ _ it caused to Regina’s magic as the pregnancy progresse_ _d_ _. Plus the added sex drive that comes along so you can be certain that Emma had motivation to win this fight._

_"You're going to pay_ _,_ _ bitch." Mal snarled. _

_Emma smirked _ _k_ _nowing Mal was trying to rile her. Any other day it would have worked. _

_Next thing she knew there was a burst of magic and she was being slammed against a nearby wall. Fuck. _

_Before she had time to respond she felt the wall behind her move and bars appear. She had to move quickly. _

_She blinked rapidly trying to work out where Tinkerbelle was._

_"I'm here"_ _,_ _ came _ _Tink's_ _ taunting voice. _

_Emma knew she shouldn't turn. Knew deep down it was a trap. Still she felt her head turn towards the annoyingly high pitched voice. _

_She cast a protection spell_ _. It_ _ was a temporary fix but again bought her time. _

_"You can't keep delaying the inevitable_ _, _ _darling_ _._ _" _

_It was true. She couldn't win. Three against_ _ one was never a fair fight. _

_She reversed the protection spell and stalked towards her enemies. In a last ditch effort she let go. Let go of any and all restraint._

_One burst of magic caught Mal off guard and she fell to the floor with a gasp. _

_Emma grabbed a nearby ornament and threw it in the direction of Tink as her magic continued to surge out of her. _

_The outpouring of magic caused the ground to shake, the sky to rumble. _

_Mal chanted something in an ancient language. Emma anticipated that it was the time travelling spell. She didn't believe in a god but she hoped that somehow this wasn't the end. That she would find a way back to her family. _

_The earth began to shift and in its place a portal _ _appeared_ _. Emma, still drained from the amount of magic that she had released_ _,_ _ was helpless to do _ _anything_ _ but watch. Tinkerbell was about to step through the portal like she planned Emma’s Dark One dagger in hand, knowing that Emma was compelled to follow the dagger. Cruella noticed Emma about to step through _ _so_ _ she commanded telepathically to Mal_ _,_ _ still in her compact dragon form_ _, t_ _o use her dragon magic to take the dagger away from the fairy. If they _ _wanted_ _ to be able to cast their curse later on then they needed Emma to be here in the present and not the past. _

_Mal did as she was commanded and conjured the dagger into Cruella's waiting hand. Emma then turned around leaving the swirling portal behind her, no longer thinking about how she _ _could_ _ thwart Tinkerbell's plans in the past. She _ _would_ _ just have to hope that her past self with the help of Regina and their fellow magical family members _ _would_ _ be able to save the day. Emma_ _,_ _ lost in thought_ _,_ _ tripped over the fallen ornament, landing hard on her arse._

_Mal laughed. Cruella kicked her as she walked past her dagger in hand, while Mal turned back into her human persona. Emma couldn’t help but watch as the portal got smaller and smaller knowing that while Cruella had possession of the dagger Emma had no way to follow Tinkerbell and find a way to defeat her. Soon enough the portal closed. Emma got up off the floor and teleported to outside the room Mal and Cruella were celebrating their win. _

_The two witches were thankfully distracted enough to not notice Emma sneak into the room and take back her dagger before heading to the room where Regina had found her in brewing potions. Regina had teleported herself back into that room after planting the fake dagger into Mal and Cruella's hiding spot for their magical items._

_Regina was glad to see Emma had survived the magical battle and wasn’t sucked into the portal that she both felt and saw _ _being_ _ created through one of the many mirrors in Rumple's old castle. _

_They hugged briefly before teleporting back to their own castle, the original __Dark One__ dagger secure in Regina’s hands. Their signature magic signifying that they had arrived home safely’__, _recalled Regina and Emma, as they concluded the retelling Cora had gotten up to conjure more refreshments as after hearing that tale they surely needed it.

“That was illuminating, what the fuck are we going to do about that nitwit of a fairy now?” exclaimed Zelena in her most dramatic fashion.

“Not much we can do really. None of us aside from Emma are able to cast that time spell”, replied Belle, her mind focused on the books in the library wing of the castle and only really half paying attention. The royal healer Vicki was more concerned with keeping everyone who resided in this castle and the estate houses that the rest of their family and close friends lived. She was glad that she wasn’t required to tend to the local villagers and minor nobility in the Dark kingdom.

Cora however was freaking out internally. As the very possibility that Tinkerbell could be successful in the past could mean that she would be still under Blue's control. ‘_What if what Tinkerbell wants is to prevent __Blue__ from being defeated at Regina and Emma’s wedding? How far back into the past did Tinkerbell go? What if she manages to stop Red adding the fairy dust spell into the dark curse? What then?’ _

Regina, though, was now relaxing into Emma’s arms subconsciously rubbing her abdomen, hoping to feel the stirring of their unborn child's magic, wondering if he or she will have dark one magic or would it be more like Henry and Cordelia with their balanced magic. Which got her thinking out loud: “What about Henry? He is a product of true love and has the heart of the truest believer. Surely he could cast the time travel spell? Cordelia could as well but she is far too young to put her through all that.”

“Well if I can’t cast it, then I would prefer it to be Henry. Though I think he should take either one of my brothers or one of his cousins since there is the possibility that Henry might encounter his younger self. Which if the information Mal had extracted from the memories of all the previous dark ones. It is best that anyone who travels into the past doesn’t interact with a younger version of themself because it has the potential for dire consequences.

Such as you could accidentally write yourself out of existence of the present time line. Same could also be true if you were to change events that led up to your own conception”, replied Emma, her hands placed on Regina’s around her waist as she held Regina close to her on one of the lounges. Cora and everyone else that was in the room eventually left to go and (do) perform their roles in the castle. Regina and Emma remained in their sitting room, seeing as it was one of their two days off from their duty as being the Queens of the Light and Dark kingdoms. The roles of ruling the two united kingdoms was for the time being until Snow and Charming retired officially are split between the two royal couples.

On the two days that Regina and Emma took off from court duties Snow and Charming took their turn at sorting out the various petty issues that affected both kingdoms simultaneously. Regina and Emma had their turn the following two days, then on the last day court was held, it was run by Henry when he wasn't roaming the Enchanted Forest and surrounding magical realms as Ambassador to the united kingdoms of the light and dark. When he wasn't available to attend court the job fell onto Princes David and Michael, Emma’s twin younger brothers.

Both kingdoms took the weekends off to spend quality family time. Once a month all members of both the light and dark kingdoms came together to hold a festival to provide entertainment for the citizens of both kingdoms. These festivals had jousting matches, practice sword fights and drills often led by the heads of the royal guards Mulan and Graham. Then of course, once a year on the anniversary of Regina and Emma’s wedding they held a ball in celebration. Their 21st anniversary was fast approaching, so their current concerns about Tinkerbell travelling into the past and whatever Maleficent and Cruella had planned for their revenge would need to be tabled for the time being.

It was while Regina and Emma were relaxing in their sitting room contemplating this year’s ball theme, Henry suddenly appeared in the room in his signature magical cloud. He was puffing and panting like he had just ran from the Light kingdom to the Dark kingdom without rest. Regina and Emma sat up properly in anticipation of the news that Henry clearly rushed home to tell them about. They both had a sense of dread of what exactly he might have to say.

“Mum! Mama! I know what time in the past Tinkerbell went to!” exclaimed Henry as he struggled to catch his breath holding his hands to his head as an onslaught of new memories hit upon him in waves.

“Calm down, take a deep breath and tell us what you know”, returned a seemingly calm Emma, who on the inside was panicking. She needed to give a calm and collected front so as to not make it harder on Regina or Henry.

Henry did as instructed then told his mother’s what he was seeing and remembering; “Right, okay… Tinkerbell travelled ten years into our past. To the day I was visiting grandma Snow’s castle…” As he began to explain, Regina and Emma clutched their heads as well as their memories of the past hit them as well. While in other parts of the castle and in the Light castle people were doing the same thing as the changes that the green fairy wrought was beginning to cement into their long term memories.


	4. Chapter 4: The evilness of Tinkerbelle.

** Chapter 4: The evilness of Tinkerbelle ** ** . **

Ten years ago…

Henry was currently visiting his grandparents at the light kingdom’s castle. He was exploring the area around the castle grounds where his Blonde mother used to train to be a knight at his age. Being ten years old, he didn’t have to worry about running a country but in five years’ time he was destined to defeat the Black fairy. So the only responsibility he currently had was to train to learn how to use his light and dark magic, and to learn how to ride a horse and wield a sword or if he wishes he can also learn to wield some bow and arrows. Like his grandparents and his blonde mother before him.

So far he had only learnt how to heal and conjure a fireball in his hand, much like his other mother who used to be known as the Evil Queen. He was proud to be the son of the Queens of the Light and Dark kingdoms. Ever since they took on the crowns both kingdoms have been prosperous. They often held many a contest for the knights of both kingdoms and the surrounding kingdoms in jousting tournaments and in mock sword fights. Aside from providing entertainment for the citizens of the various kingdoms it also provides funds to keep both kingdoms running and a safe way for the knights to train for real battles in war.

Henry’s intention for sneaking away from his godmother Belle and the dwarf named Grumpy who were in charge of keeping an eye on him. Belle of course was one of his teachers for not only magic but about the various realms and kingdoms. He was confident in his abilities in regards to his magic to keep him safe. He had been successful in casting brief defensive fields using his light magic. With his heart of the truest believer he had a knack for seeing the good in those around him. Be they good or on the side of darkness. He didn’t like to use the term Evil as it is a rather sensitive subject for his raven headed mother.

His birth mother Emma always told him that evil isn’t born, it is made, and the world they live in isn’t black and white in both thoughts and actions. If we treat someone with respect, we can only hope that the person we are being respectful towards would treat us the same back. Him coming to his mother’s old training grounds was for sentimental reasons on his part. He wanted to feel what she felt when she used to train here. As he could sense that the area was layered deep with magic and emotions.

He was taught the history of both the light and dark kingdoms, but being told something and actually feeling and seeing it was an entirely different. He ran down the sloping hill towards the thick forest where he could sense the magic was the strongest. He looked around in wonder as he took in the sights that he could see around him. There were various targets high in the branches where Emma would shoot her arrows and magical element balls alike without fear of hurting the other knights.

The practice dummies that she had erected so she could practice with her sword that she had enchanted to deflect both light and dark magic. Henry could feel the adrenaline that coursed through his mother’s veins as she rode her horse through the dense forest as she wielded her enchanted sword. Hitting each and every target with ease. He was so engrossed in reliving his mother’s past that he didn’t sense Tinkerbelle creep up behind him. She stood behind him in the shadows as she waved her wand ensnaring him in a net that had anti-magic enchantments on it. she used her wand to hold him in the air to make it harder for him to escape. Once Henry had noticed that he had been captured it was too late for him to be able to erect his defensive shields. And no matter what he did, he couldn’t use his magic to burn the rope net he was held in.

Tinkerbelle cackled with glee as she watched the young prince struggle to break free from the magical net that held him captive. She couldn’t believe that she had actually succeeded in capturing the young prince who was destined to destroy her aunt. Not that capturing Henry was for the black fairy’s benefit, no his capture was for Peter Pan. He had been looking for the boy with the heart of the truest believer for many a century now. Pan had asked Tinkerbelle to capture the boy and bring him to Neverland.

As Tinkerbelle had briefly lived in the realm of Neverland so she could evade the knights of both the Light and Dark kingdom. As they were tasked to bring her to the Dark kingdom castle so she could be stripped of her magic and placed in one of their anti-magic cells where her mother is currently being held. She wasn’t she where the cell was located as it is a carefully guarded secret. Tinkerbelle longed for her mother to give her praise for doing something right for once.

Blue was a hard person to please, although she did give Tinkerbelle praise the one and only time when she had taken the dust Blue had given her and used it to show Regina her supposed soul mate. Which in reality was complete bullshit. The person the dust was charmed to single out was the worst person for the raven haired queen. Tinkerbelle may be a dark fairy but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t privy to just who all the key players in this sick and twisted game were destined to be with. Granted, Regina eventually found her destined true love.

Just like the fates had insured for her to find. Blue just hated that the fates had decided that Regina and Emma would find each other over and over again in each and every life time. Tinkerbelle though had come across a second book of fate that listed all the true love pairings for all the alternate universes and time lines. That ran parallel to the one they lived in. Which is why time travel spells had been long forbidden to be cast. Mostly due to the difficulty of ensuring you follow the time line of the universe you were born in. it wasn’t wise to travel between the universes, as it could screw with the delicate threads of time that the fates had weaved into existence.

There were only a few magical users in this time line that can successfully cast a time travel spell. One of them being Queen Emma Swan, which is why she had needed to wait until Emma became the dark one, then persuade Maleficent into stealing the dagger. It was surprisingly easy to manipulate the dragon sorceress, she had thought it would be harder to convince her long lost sister. Not that Maleficent even knew that they were related. The dragon shifter and herself was a product of a drunken mistake as Blue often told her whenever she had displeased the former fairy leader.

Tinkerbelle shook her head to dispel the memories of all the times she had been punished by Blue for not doing what she wanted, exactly how she wanted her to do. It would never do for Tinkerbelle to get caught up in that right now. She had a mission to complete if she ever wanted to be able to see her lover ever again. Or the son she had left behind in Neverland. He was one of the lost boys in Peter Pan’s gang. Not that the boy Felix cared in the slightest about her. He was too caught up in his admiration for Pan.

It was baffling to Tinkerbelle why she was so caught up in the memories she kept thinking about. It felt like Pan’s shadow was lurking about but that would be impossible as the shadow was in Neverland. So she looked in Henry’s direction and briefly wondered if the boy was somehow using his magic to get her to think of all her dark memories. But then again the boy was too young to be able to cast such a complex spell. When Tinkerbelle was staring at him, Henry stopped struggling; instead he chose to engage in a staring contest with the fairy. He felt rather smug in his ability to stare the fairy down.

In his short life no one had ever won against him in a staring contest, not even his own mothers could win against him. If his blonde mother had a super power to sense when someone was lying, then his was for sure the ability to stare down other people to get them to do his bidding. “That isn’t going to work with me, you half pint!” declared Tinkerbelle as she struggled to maintain the stare off with the young prince. She didn’t want to show any weakness on her part. One thing she knew was that this staring contest had officially gotten her out of her head for a little bit.

Henry’s smugness started to wane as the green fairy continued to meet him stare for stare. “If anyone is a half pint it is you!” retorted Henry, his frustration of being not only caught but he knew he was losing this particular staring contest. His doe-like eyes weren’t working on this fairy. Not like they always did with Nova or Purple. Those two fairies crumbled easily under the onslaught of his innocent eyes. It seemed that Tinkerbelle was different, perhaps it was all the time she spent with Blue.

He couldn’t be sure but it wasn’t too much longer that he was the one crumbling under the fairy’s stare. “See now that wasn’t hard, now was it? Right, now you keep still in that net while I get out the magic beans to take us to Neverland”, instructed Tinkerbelle as she patted herself down looking for the beans she had put in her pocket in anticipation of capturing Henry and being able to travel to Neverland. After the third self-pat down she found the beans she was looking for.

While still holding her wand to keep the net keeping Henry aloft, she threw one of the beans onto the ground in front of her then grabbed onto Henry before jumping into the portal thinking of her treehouse in the thick jungle island in Neverland where she had lived for a few Enchanted Forest years. You couldn’t count the time in Neverland as time itself was much slower in that realm, only ever allowing the children of the island to age to a certain degree then time stops them from aging any further. Adults there remain the same age they got there at. It wasn’t until they leave Neverland that do they begin to age again.

The rules of the realm were different for everyone. As it ran mostly on belief and wishes. It is why you never ran out of food or water, although it all depended on where in the realm you lived. As certain areas had different rules and ways for things to work. Since Neverland consisted of many different sized islands, each island was run by one of the native residents of the realm. The jungle island was run by the shadow, while a bigger island was run by Tigerlily and her tribe. Tigerlily's isle was where many of the native Indian tribes from the land without magic escaped to when the British people invaded the country they originated from.

As many of the various tribes' chiefs could wield an unusual type of magic that took a lot of energy and focus to create, like how you have to focus on your destination when traveling by magic bean. Tinkerbelle remained focused on her treehouse until she felt her feet land on solid wood. She felt relieved to be home finally - in the birth place of all fairies before they migrated to the Enchanted Forest. Henry, however, landed with a dull thud, the impact rendering him unconscious. Tinkerbelle released him from the net lifting him carefully onto the lounge near where they landed.

Tinkerbelle flitted around her treehouse cleansing it of dust and other debris left by no doubt in her mind her pirate lover. He was never one to clean up after himself, at least not on land. She wanted her home to be clean before she summoned Pan. When it was clean to her satisfaction she flicked her wand to send a message in a vial of pixie dust to appear around the teen’s neck, alerting Pan of the fairy’s arrival, as an evil smirk crept upon his face. He began to laugh maniacally, as he briefly celebrated his small victory over his wife. He had gotten the boy with the heart of the truest believer. His plan of having an eternally young heart and remaining his youthful self was about to come true.

Pan engulfed himself in a grey smoke as he appeared inside Tinkerbelle’s treehouse. He took a look around at first until his focus zeroed in on the young boy in royal attire laying on the slightly worn lounge suite. “So this is the boy with the heart of the truest believer? He is supposed to be able to defeat my ex-wife? This is going to be interesting…” said Pan, giggling at the sight.

Tinkerbelle joined Pan who was standing over by a still unconscious Henry. “Yes, this is the boy you requested. So my side of the deal is done, right? I can go see my pirate?” replied Tinkerbelle with a slight plea in her voice, as she waited for Pan to give his reply.

“Yes, yes, your side is almost done. First you must bring him to my camp, then you can go be with your precious pirate”, replied Pan in an dismissive voice. Then he engulfed himself in his signature grey smoke back to his camp with the other lost boys. Tinkerbelle shortly followed in her own sparkly green smoke transporting both her and Henry to Pan's campsite.

Meanwhile back in the Enchanted Forest in the Light kingdom castle grounds, Belle and Grumpy were in a panic as they couldn’t find Henry as he wasn’t where they had last seen him. “Belle! You have magic - do something!” shouted Grumpy as he was getting frustrated that he couldn’t find the young prince. He knew that if they didn’t find him they would be in serious trouble from Queen Snow and King James, let alone what Queens Emma and Regina would do to them if they lost their son.

“Oh fuck! You are right. Thanks, Grumpy. Now I just need something of Henry’s to be able to cast a tracking spell on it”, replied Belle, as she gestured around the area looking for something that belonged to her godson. After looking for a bit longer they found one of his red knitted scarves that Granny had given to him. Belle picked it up and waved her hand over it while thinking about needing to find Henry. It glowed a bright yellow before it rose in the air on its own accord. Belle and Grumpy followed it as it floated through the air leading in the direction of where Grumpy knew Emma had done her training to become a knight.

He could see the appeal for the young boy, whose curiosity was as strong as his blonde mother’s, with the dense forest, full of of training dummies and targets. Any boy or girl wanting to become a knight would want to train in this location. They soon came upon where there had clearly been a struggle, there were remnants of fairy dust on the ground where it was obvious that a rogue fairy had gotten ahold of Henry. From what they could tell, the fairy had taken Henry by surprise as he hadn’t even had a chance to use his magic to defend himself.

The scarf continued to float on a bit further in the direction that his kidnapper had taken him. They eventually came to a halt as they could just see the outline of Henry in a net that was hovering above the ground and the fugitive fairy known as Tinkerbelle, about to throw something onto the ground. Belle tried to use her magic to stop the fairy from escaping with Henry but it was too late. They had already jumped into the swirling portal.

“Well that does it, we are done for! Regina will have our heads for losing Henry”, declared Grumpy as he started to panic once more. Belle was still trying to use her magic to follow them but she just didn’t have enough magic on her own to create a portal without using a magic bean. Though she wasn’t panicking like the dwarf clearly was, as she had the benefit of seeing the Dark Queen change and become the hero she was. Sure, she still had a nasty temper, but she had learned to channel her anger over the years, with the help of Emma, who truly was Regina’s saviour.

Even then, that wouldn’t mean that they were going to get away scot free. Belle waved her hand in the air and a piece of parchment and a quill appeared in her hands. She then waved her hand over the writing equipment to get it to write what she needed to say for her. “Queen Regina and Queen Emma, I am sorry to say that Tinkerbelle has managed to capture young Henry. I am so sorry your majesties, he must have slipped by me in his eagerness to explore the training area of Emma’s. I told him to stay nearby but he is a rather stubborn young man. It appears that there was a slight struggle as the fairy had managed to catch him of guard. Furthermore Tinkerbelle has taken him through a magic bean portal. Where to, I couldn’t say. But I will keep trying to figure out where the bean took them to. Kind regards, Belle.”

Belle rolled up the parchment and used her magic to seal it before waving her hand once more to send it to the Dark castle. Grumpy had finally calmed down enough, to investigate the area to try and find some clues as to where Tinkerbelle would take Henry. While he was inspecting the dust left behind from Tink’s wand, he had an idea that they go and have a little chat with Blue, since Tinkerbelle was well known to be one of Blue’s lackeys. “ Belle, we should talk with the blue bitch. She should know what tinkerditz is up to”, suggested Grumpy as he walked over to where Belle was currently using her magic to analyse the dust and the markings left behind from the bean portal. The results she was receiving from her investigation were fascinating, but they weren’t all that helpful in figuring out where the portal had taken the fairy and Henry.

“I think you are right Grumpy, but we will need permission from Regina or Emma at least to be able to go see Blue. They should arrive shortly as I sent a letter to them informing them of what has happened”, replied Belle, as she lifted her arms in the air in defeat. Their investigation had reached a standstill. Belle then conjured them a couple of chairs and a small table full of teas and small cakes as the refreshments were her go-to for stressful situations.

Belle really hated it when both her books and her magic failed her, and in this occasion both had certainly failed the book loving witch. Grumpy sat down on the spare chair and joined Belle in consuming the endless supply of food and drink. Normally he would drown his sorrows in a tankard of lager but this wasn’t a normal situation. If he was to be one of the people to interrogate Blue, then he needed his wits about himself. Soon enough both Belle and Grumpy felt the presence of multiple magic signatures arrive near them. The young prince twins David and Michael, who it seemed had teleported Snow and Charming with them.

They were shortly followed by a fuming Regina and Emma, whose magic was sparking all over in their anger and worry. David and Michael could feel their older sister’s magic getting out of control and they struggled to keep their own in check in sympathy. For as long as they have been alive both David and Michael had been able to sense just what Emma was feeling, as well as their similar magics would often synchronise with their older sister's. It was a subconscious thing on their part. They were only ten years old after all. Oddly enough, they could also feel their nephew's magic when they were together, which they often found amusing. The three of them would often get up to all sorts of mischief with Henry.

So the absence of their nephew had their volatile emotions sending their magic into an uncontrollable tailspin. Emma sensed her younger brothers' distress and made a more conscious effort to control her own magic. Using her connection with Regina to try and help centre herself so she could focus on the situation. She knew Regina was never going to be able to contain herself so it was up to her to be the strong calm one - ever the valiant knight and Saviour.

Snow could see that this situation was going to get out of hand if she didn’t step up and provide the calming influence she had learned to obtain ever since Henry and her own sons were born. It was often crazy in her castle whenever her grandson came over to visit but it had never been this crazy before. She was worried beyond comprehension as to where Tinkerbelle could have taken her grandson and her heart ached for him and his mothers. Ever since Emma gave birth to Henry, Regina, Emma and Henry had been inseparable.

Regina was the most surprising for Snow, with just how good she was with Henry. Sure, she was always a good mother figure for Snow when she was Henry’s age. But Snow realised that it was entirely different when it was your own child, something she had learnt for herself raising Emma. Raising her sons was a different experience, as they weren’t burdened with a pre-determined destiny resting on their shoulders.

Which was why it was imperative that they found Henry, not just because he was destined to defeat the black fairy, but because he was her grandson and she loved him very much. So right then and there Snow had decided that she would be joining any rescue party that got formed.

“WHERE IS MY SON? WHERE HAS THAT INSIPID FAIRY TAKEN HIM?” shouted Regina conjuring flames all over her body as her temper flared. To anyone not familiar with just how much control over her magic Regina had, would be very rattled with the burst of flames. But all of the people in the area in front of them right now knew just what Regina and Emma were capable of when it came to magic.

“Regina, please calm down, we will find our son. I promise you!” soothed Emma taking her wife’s hands into her own, the heat of the flames not hurting her in the slightest. She was more than used to it by now. At Emma’s calm words and soothing touch, she calmed down enough to let the flames go out. She then stepped into Emma’s arms, the only place right now that she felt she could be calm and reassured.

“We should get Red here to take a look in her wolf form. Maybe she might be able to find clues that we couldn’t with magic, while the rest of us with magic find a way to get a portal to open to wherever Tinkerbelle and Henry have gone”, instructed Michael as he felt that he needed to do something, he hated feeling helpless and being unable to protect his nephew. He might enjoy teasing Henry, and pulling pranks with magic, since Henry gave as good as he got. Henry was his best friend and he didn’t know what to do to save him but he knew he would go to the end of the realms to bring Henry back where he belonged.


	5. Chapter 5: Neverland time of trust and of hearts:

** Chapter 5 ** ** : Neverland time of trust and of hearts: **

** **

Regina tossed the magic bean into the crashing waves that under normal circumstances made reaching the front gate of the Light Kingdom castle difficult. At least for someone who doesn’t practice magic. She then took Red’s hand on one side and Snow’s on the other, while Emma had a hold of Red’s free hand, Charming had the other with Zelena holding onto his other hand. “Hold on tight to each other’s hands and think only of getting to Neverland safely...” instructed Regina before she gripped Snow and Red’s hands tight as she leapt into the swirling whirlpool that was steadily getting wider and wider.

Everyone one else followed suit, being sure to adhere to Regina’s instructions. The swirling waves threw them in many different directions making it hard to maintain the connection to each other. The only thing preventing them from letting the strong magic pull them apart, was their love for Henry and each other. Eventually, after what felt like hours to the rescue party they landed haphazardly on the shore of the jungle-like island.

Six mumbled groans could be heard as the rescue party slowly got up from the sand and for Charming the crashing waves as they got to their feet, brushing off the sand and seaweed as they did so. “Ugh, my butt hurts”, complained Red as she looked around the beach they had landed upon.

“So much for a soft landing”, whined Zelena as she stretched out her kinked neck. As she had landed in an awkward position, she had found herself half tangled with the seaweed and half on top of Charming, who was currently massaging his legs where Zelena’s upper torso and neck had collided.

“Speak for yourself Greenie”, retorted Charming in annoyance with Zelena’s attitude.

“I haven’t been green in years…” spat back Zelena as she stepped into the Prince’s personal space.

“Enough, we are here to rescue Henry, remember!” roared Emma as she moved to get in between her father and sister-in-law, placing a sparking hand on both their chests. Charming backed off immediately, the feeling of Emma’s magic in this realm was far more unsettling than it usually was back in the Enchanted Forest. Whereas Zelena on the other hand, looked like she enjoyed the feeling of Emma’s magic. She had a slight glaze to her eyes and an arousing tingling sensation throughout her body.

“Mmm, that feels good… I can see why you enjoy your wife’s touch now sis”, teased Zelena, giving Emma a wink while she was at it. Regina rolled her eyes at her sister’s antics long used to her older sister playfully tormenting her about something or other. Especially when it came to Emma, the red headed witch loved to get a rise out of her and see Emma get all embarrassed, with an obvious blush on the blonde’s cheeks. Which was blatantly obvious with Emma now, she quickly removed her hand and walked over to her wife to hide her face.

Regina held Emma close, while giving her sister her best Evil Queen stare which only got the entire group except for Emma to burst into laughter. As Regina’s Evil Queen stare had stopped intimidating them many years ago. After they had all calmed down from their laughing fit, the group gathered their things and started to walk through the thick jungle.

While on the other side of the island in Pan’s secret camp site; Tinkerbelle, Pan, Felix and the other lost boys were attending to a recently awoken Henry, Tinkerbelle staying out of the young Prince’s line of sight so that he wouldn’t get suspicious of Pan before they even began. Getting the young prince who had never known what it feels like to be abandoned, nor was he an easily led orphan. No, this young boy came from a life of privilege. He had grown up with a loving family surrounding him. His two mothers, strong powerful Queens that they were, had managed to protect him for his entire young life. Kept his at bay for countless years with their powerful magic.

If the Queens happened to have somehow made their way here to Neverland, then he the legendary Peter Pan had his work cut out for him. “Enjoy your nap? Come on we have a lot of things to do”, teased Pan in an overly fake jovial voice.

“Who are you and what do you want from me?” questioned Henry with a suspicious tone of voice. Henry wasn’t buying the innocent boy routine. His innate magic that he was still learning to control, allowed him to feel the negative energy. That surrounded the island realm, with an infusion of strong dark magic. Darker than the magic he inherited from both of his mothers. His inner light magic was keeping him on alert, while his dark magic was trying to embrace this realm. All the while his heart told him to believe in whatever the young man and the various boys around him had told him so far.

Being the one with the heart of the truest believer definitely had its shortcomings, Henry thought often, if he had never been born as a product of true love. But only had his believer heart, life would be so much easier for him. He wouldn’t be burdened with the responsibility of having to fulfil the prophesy to defeat the dark fairy. Not that he minded having that responsibility, he felt rather proud of the idea. Like he could be strong and brave like his mothers.

‘_Well it looks like I will just have to deal with this Peter Pan and the lost boys for as long as I can until my mums can rescue me’, _thought Henry as he waited for an answer to his question.

“My name is Peter Pan, the keeper of lost dreams and wishes. While you young Henry are here to save magic. You see this realm, it allows those who dwell in this jungle and other parts of this magical place to be able to make their long lost dreams and wishes come true. As long as they believe it all comes to be. Tell me Henry, what is it that you dream or wish for in your deepest heart’s desire?” explained Pan, as he flitted around the place.

“Why am I supposed to save magic here? This place is full of magic, I can feel it”, replied Henry ignoring the older boy’s question. Too caught up in the statement of him having to be the one to save magic. It didn’t sound right to him. This place didn’t need to be saved, at least not in the way Pan was explaining it to him.

“We will get to that Henry, but first let’s have some fun, shall we?” replied Pan avoiding the question for the time being. Pan lead Henry over to where the other lost boys were engaging in sword fights. While other boys where practicing their archery by shooting arrows at the apples balanced on another boy’s head.

A part of Henry saw what the boys were doing as wrong, at least for their respective ages. If they were in the Enchanted Forest right now, those boys would be attending one of the schools his mothers created so that he could get the chance to socialise with the people of his family’s kingdoms. Sure there were two schools, one for the children of royalty and the nobles within the kingdoms and a school run by the fairies loyal to Purple who was the current fairy leader after his mothers had defeated the Blue fairy at their wedding reception. But still he got to know other children in the dark and light kingdoms.

(While) the older children also got to learn a trade, be it to be a member of the royal guard or as a blacksmith. Either way the people who lived in the combined kingdoms flourished. They got to live good happy lives. They even had indoor plumbing, unlike the other kingdoms that surrounded the Dark and Light kingdom borders. He couldn’t understand why the children here had chosen to stay in this realm. Unless they came from the Midas kingdom he could see the appeal. There was also the possibility they came from the land without magic, but he wasn’t too knowledgeable of that land.

The other part of Henry was loving the idea of joining the lost boys in their games, to be able to just play fight and practice his archery without having to worry about his other studies. No mother, aunt or grandparent to tell him to do something he really wasn’t in the mood to do. This part of him sat squarely on the side of his dark magic, and it was ever so slowly pulling him towards the lure of the realm. His last thought before he joined in the games, was what his family would be doing now in this realm.

Pan smiled evilly as he watched Henry be drawn into the web of darkness that this part of Neverland was drenched in. The darkness was his and the shadow's own doing, but that was just how he liked it. He enjoyed corrupting once innocent orphans and the lonely and neglected children from across the multitude of realms whose borders touched and surrounded this one. He had long sensed where his son and grandson had ended up and he found it ironic that they both happened to be in the land without magic, although on opposite sides of the world.

It gave him a modicum of glee to know that his insipid bloodline would never be reunited. Especially when both son and grandson had abandoned him here in Neverland. He was however disappointed that his ex-wife and former sister in law weren’t able to fulfil their end of the bargain. He hated the fact that he had to delegate the task of capturing the child with the heart of the truest believer to the nitwit of a fairy Tinkerbelle. It certainly surprised him that she was actually able to pull it off but that was for another day. Right now he needed to mess with the family of Henry’s that came to rescue the prince and ruin all his plans.

Perhaps he could give Emma a map that will make her admit to herself and the others what she truly thinks of herself as? A map that will take them on a circuitous route to the camp where he was keeping Henry, that will take them through the echo caves. Now that would certainly mess with their heads. Oh how he loved the effects of this realm had on the wretched ‘heroes’ of the various realms. One thing is for sure this was going to be fun.

He sent the shadow out to spy on the rescue party to inform him of the right time to give Emma the map. He needed her alone, vulnerable even. While his shadow was off doing his bidding, Pan set his attention back to Henry and the lost boys. Tinkerbelle, on the other hand, left the campsite once she noticed that Pan and Henry were interacting. She had other pressing things to do while she was here. There was a certain pirate she wanted to see, she also had plans for the queens. Revenge to be enacted.

Meanwhile, Regina, Emma, Zelena, Snow and Charming were being currently led by Red who had transformed into her wolf form as she followed her wolf senses to find Henry. Regina, Zelena and Emma were having fun with trying to get each other with the big leaves of the plants in their path, while Snow and Charming were getting frustrated with their childish antics. Charming however was secretly amused about the whole thing and longed to join in on the fun, but held himself back for Snow’s sake who was not particularly enjoying the occasional slap in the face from the large leaves whenever the three witches missed each other in their horseplay.

Snow knew that they were only doing it to keep their underlying fear and worry for Henry at bay so that they could succeed in this rescue mission. But that didn’t mean that she had to like it. This realm gave voice to the negative thoughts and feelings she had harboured over the years. The sting of betrayal of Blue, her former fairy godmother that not only had lied to her, but (she) had gone out of her way to hurt her only daughter. The resentment of not being able to conceive the longed-for fourth child, a daughter that her and Charming could raise without the stress of a prophesy looming over their heads.

She dared to hope that their second daughter would be born without magic. If she could, Snow would have enacted the anti-magic laws her father held during his rule. Not that Regina ever complied with that rule learning magic in secret with the dark one behind his back. She hated magic with a passion, it cost her a loving mother, a loving father and it took away the potential of having a loving step-mother. Magic almost cost her from ever having a child, if it wasn’t for Ruth and her sacrifice by not drinking the waters of Lake Nostos she wouldn’t have been able to have Emma. As great as it was to be a mother to Emma, it wasn’t what she was lead to believe it would be.

Charming though had begun to feel alive in this realm - he couldn’t quite put his finger on it but the magic in the air didn’t feel all that dark to him. There was a subtle difference to it. Almost fairy-like in nature. Like this realm could have once upon a time been the birthplace of the fairies. How he knew that, he couldn’t figure out but he just knew deep inside himself that it was true. He was vaguely aware that he was related to the fairy known as Purple, his mother had hinted at it when she had talked about his father. That one of the main reasons he was prone to drink was because he didn’t like the fact that his mother could use magic. It wasn’t anything impressive like Emma’s was but since his mother was also a product of true love she could at least cast minor spells and create decent potions. But it was her affinity with the various herbs and vegetables she planted on their small farm, that made them grow so well. It was that farm that kept him and his parents fed. His mother still had to give up his twin brother for adoption to keep the farm that his father’s drunken habits had almost lost them on numerous occasions.

Thinking all about the past, it seems has allowed him to get some perspective. He could see why he would be agreeable to marry off his only child before she could follow her destiny. He never really learnt how to manage money. His family never really had much of it and the little they had they spent on paying off his father’s debts he owed to the local noble landlord. Bo Peep was her name. Charming knew in his heart that Snow having come from the life of privilege and being a daughter, rather than the son King Leopold so desperately craved - as did many a King in the Enchanted Forest - never bothered to teach his only child how to maintain a vast kingdom’s treasury.

It was their downfall really, that prevented them from being the rulers they had always believed they truly were. He was amazed that his daughter and daughter-in-law could not only keep the Dark Kingdoms funds to flow, but also the Light Kingdom’s funds afloat. They had installed all sorts of improvements for both Kingdoms, given the many citizens occupations to earn a decent wage, held tournaments for the Knights and Nobles to compete in and to entertain those who couldn’t participate. He knew Snow resented the fact that they were essentially just figurehead rulers of the Light Kingdom.

It worried him, that any of their enemies could use that resentment to cause problems within the kingdom. He even blamed himself for his grandson getting kidnapped by the Green Fairy. If only they had doubled their efforts to catch the fairy none of this would be happening. It was his and Snow’s responsibility to find the fairy, but they were arrogant to think that they would find the fairy easily. They really should have known that the fairy would have escaped their realm and come here instead. If they had listened to the advice of Red and Granny earlier then they could have avoided all this.

Charming whacked his sword into one of the odd looking bushes in frustration as his negative thoughts were starting to get to him. As he pulled his sword back, he felt a sharp pain in his arm when his shirt sleeve got caught in the nasty looking thorns. As he brought his arm up to inspect it, he noticed a dark sticky substance oozing out of the wound the thorn had made just below the inside of his elbow joint. He quickly covered it up before anyone else could see it, not realising that a dark shadow saw everything and was the reason for his dark thoughts coming to the forefront of his mind.

Manipulating the dark and negative thoughts of the adults and children who come to this realm was one of the shadow’s many gifts. It enjoyed nurturing those thoughts, thus his loyalty to the one called Pan. He was the shadow’s best subject. The shadow was proud to have gotten the man that Pan was before he agreed to the deal he made to him. To abandon his only son. He even relished in the fact that he got to manipulate the son Pan abandoned when he came here later on to get the grandson of Pan to leave this realm. The shadow had planted the seeds of doubt into Rumplestiltskin’s mind that he wasn’t brave or strong enough to survive the ogre wars, or that he was strong enough on his own to keep his wife happy. To keep his son safe from having to join the ongoing ogre wars.

The shadow was now rather enjoying getting into the minds of the two non-magical members of the rescue party. He couldn’t get into the wolf’s or the three witches' minds much to his disappointment. They had too strong mental barriers protecting them, he couldn’t even get into their hearts to nurture any dark spots they might have. The magic protecting them was too strong for the shadow. There was fun to be had with the ones he could reach. Especially now that one of them got pricked by a dream shade thorn.

They walked a bit further until it started to get dark. Where they came across a small clearing in the jungle that looked to be a suitable site to set up camp. Regina, Emma and Zelena used their respective magics to set up a few tents and a fire pit to help them keep warm overnight. When they sat down on some logs around the fire, Red noticed the strange purple lines peeking out from under James’s shirt sleeve. She sniffed the air around him to try and get a sense of what it was that was affecting him.

She could smell dark magic with a hint of almond that is usually associated with most known poisons. The only problem though was that Red didn’t know the plants or poisons of this realm. So Red figured she would ask Zelena later when they were bunked in their tent. Emma conjured them some sticks that can withstand the fire, on the sticks she had some diced chicken breasts, red, yellow and green capsicums, pineapple and red onions. That had a marinade of honey, pepper, salt, chilli and garlic. She handed them out to everyone around the fire so that they could hold them out to the flames to cook.

They talked quietly amongst themselves as they cooked their kebab sticks, then ate in a comfortable silence. Once they had eaten they all paired off to their allocated tents. In Regina and Emma’s tent the two worried mothers made themselves as comfortable that they can be on the floor of their tent with a bedding of furs. “Where do you think Tinkerbelle would have taken Henry to?” questioned Emma as she laid down on the furs.

Regina laid down beside her wife, before she even began to think of answering Emma’s question. The idea that anything bad could have happened to their son was unimaginable to the dark queen. “Honestly I don’t have a clue. That half-witted excuse for a fairy is in for a harsh de-winging before she even gets the slightest chance to hurt our son", replied Regina, her tone and body language exuding the dark magic within. Which was a turn on to the blonde saviour.

“I am right there with you on kicking that fairy’s arse. She will rue the day she kidnapped the boy of the two most powerful witches in the Enchanted forest”, exclaimed Emma, as she turned to look her wife in the eyes.

She could both see and sense the slight smirk upon Regina’s face, with all the magic in the air and Regina’s protective mama bear mode being on high. The only thing that was on her mind aside from the worry for their son was just how sexy her wife was and how long it had been since they last were intimate with each other. Emma then leaned over to press her lips desperately onto Regina’s who returned the kiss with the same desperation as Emma.

Her hands travelled down the blonde’s body as they kissed passionately, lips parting to allow their tongues to dance a well-known tune. They only broke apart from the kissing when air became hard to come by. From there they tore each other’s clothes off piece by piece in a desperate need to feel themselves pressed skin to skin. Once they had removed all their clothing they felt sheer pleasure at the feeling of the other’s breasts pressing against their own.

Their hot wet centres brushing against the other, their arousal mingling on their thighs, they began to rock their hips to gain much needed friction. Hands caressed down their backs, followed by their nails leaving deep red marks as they worked themselves into a steady rhythm. Their mutual orgasms began to slowly build in their abdomens. Magic flew around everywhere as they let their magic flow out of their fingertips subconsciously enhancing their pleasure.

Loud moans could be heard from outside of their tent as they had forgotten to soundproof it in their haste to relieve the tension from worry. They were so caught up in their orgasmic highs that they were ignorant of what was being said and done in the other tents. Only for them to go from one orgasm to another as they used their fingers to bring the other to second orgasm of the night, fingers pumping in a steady rhythm, magical sparks of light and dark magic mingling as they rode out the high.

They collapsed in a tangle of sweaty limbs as they caught their breaths. They held each other gently as their heart rates calmed down and their bodies cooled. They stared lovingly into each other’s eyes before pressing their lips together in a soft and loving but chaste kiss. When they had caught their breath, they kissed some more as they slowly let their fingers explore each other’s bodies in a warm embrace. This time the goal was to just enjoy the feeling of being in each other’s arms and to give each other a sense of belonging, that they wouldn’t normally feel outside their extended family and small circle of friends. The slow intimate caresses became heated as their intense feelings for each other became all too consuming. They allowed their magic to combine as they slowly brought themselves to their third orgasm, that was bordering on turning into a fourth.

Meanwhile in Zelena and Red’s tent both women were laughing their heads off as they could hear the loud moans coming from Regina and Emma’s tent. Not that hearing the women make love to each other on a regular basis was an uncommon occurrence. It was just that they were doing it here of all places that was making them laugh. With the mounting tension and worry to rescue Henry, Zelena certainly couldn’t blame them for finding comfort in each other. But she wasn’t going to let them get away with it anytime soon. She was far too much loving the chance to be able to tease them. With Emma’s easy blush and Regina’s inability to hold in her smirk, it made it all the easier for her to get a rise out of them.

When their laughter subsided, Red sobered up so that she could ask Zelena about what she had seen on James’s arm. “So I noticed that James has a sting or a bite wound on his arm that is oozing dark magic with purple lines spreading out slowly from the wound. What do you think that means?” inquired Red, becoming rather serious at that point.

“Hmm, it sounds like he got his arm caught on a dream shade thorn. That isn’t good news. If we don’t find him an antidote within the next couple days the poison from the thorn will kill him. If I remember correctly, we will need some of the water that is up on the highest peak of this island and mix some other potion ingredients with a small amount of the dream shade poison. It takes two hours to brew though, so it might be an idea we use belief magic to conjure all the ingredients we need right now”, explained Zelena, then she flicked her wrist and all the ingredients for the antidote potion materialised in front of them.

Zelena then made quick work of getting the potion started so that it was ready to brew. She then attached a timer to the bowl she was using to contain the flames underneath the small cauldron. Once that was done she bunkered down into her own bed of furs. Red had transformed into her wolf form before she too fell asleep on her fur bedding.

In Snow and Charming’s tent, however, things weren't as pleasant (for either of them), as they too could hear Emma and Regina finding comfort with each other. Their passionate moans made the two of them to cringe in each other’s arms. James could feel the poison slowly spreading from his wound but he did his best to mask his pain. Snow, though, was struggling to come to terms with her conflicting thoughts swirling in her mind.

She had long ago accepted that her daughter belonged with her former step-mother but that didn’t mean she wanted to hear them being intimate (together). On one hand she could completely understand why they would be doing so, as she too felt the deep need to bury her worry for her grandson to succumb to her ever present lust for her own true love. At the same time she was worried about how their twin sons were doing back home in the Light kingdom castle without their supervision. Those sons of hers were complete troublemakers and put Emma’s childhood antics to shame. She couldn’t figure out where they got it from, though, as she was never that naughty growing up - that she could remember.

So she figured it must be something they inherited from James’s side of the family. Snow didn’t get the chance to get to know Ruth all that well but from what James had told of how it was for him growing up she could see where his own mischievous glint came from. She loved all three of her children and wouldn’t change them for anything, but she often wondered what her life would be like if her and James weren’t true love. Would they still have gotten together? Would their children still be able to use magic? She guessed that was something she would never know. Because it was impossible to change the fact that they were indeed true loves and their lives were always destined to have magic be involved.

The sisters of fate had to have had an odd sense of humour, Snow thought, if this was what her life was destined to be like. That she had to lose both her parents, gain a step-mother who she knew deep down blamed her for the loss of her first love, was driven to chase her around the entire Enchanted Forest seeking her revenge because Regina couldn’t put her anger on her own mother, only to have her be the destined true love of her firstborn child. Then to have her first born grandchild to get kidnapped and whisked away to this forsaken realm.

Soon enough they all fell into a restless sleep. At some point in the early morning, just before dawn, Regina reluctantly slipped out of her wife’s arms. She hated to admit it but this island was calling out to her inner Evil Queen, though not in a good way. She crept out of their tent and threw a couple of fireballs into to the fire pit as it was almost out. The crisp yet balmy air was causing a cold chill all over her body.

Regina then went for a walk a small way away from the camp to clear her mind. As she walked through the jungle she came across a small creak that looked inviting enough to take a refreshing drink from. She knelt down cupping her hands do that some cool water filled them. She took a quick drink then used her magic to fill the animal skin flasks for everyone in the rescue party. It was while she was doing this that Pan decided to approach Regina. She wasn’t who he thought would be drawn to the area but he figured that the former Evil Queen would have to do. “I know you are here to save young Henry”, said Pan in a mocking tone.

Regina looked up from directing her magic to fill the flasks to address the youth standing before her. “What of it, Pan?” returned Regina in an equally mocking tone of voice, her hands on her hips in annoyance. If there was one thing she despised, it was arrogant young men who thought they had the right to do whatever they want to her.

“It is not what you think, Your Majesty. I only wish to help you. Here, I have a map that will help your party find my camp. But remember, this is a game, it won’t be easy. So no cheating”, explained Pan anticipating Regina’s thoughts. He handed the queen the map, who quickly snatched it out of his hand, most likely to circumvent the possibility that he might change his mind.

“How does this map work exactly?” questioned Regina, trying to sound sincere in the hope that it might entice Pan to tell her the truth and not some cryptic response.

Pan saw through her ruse but ignored it for the time being. “To activate the map all you or someone else in your rescue party has to admit how you truly feel about yourselves and it will reveal itself to you. Ignore my instructions at your own peril”, responded Pan before teleporting back to his campsite already prepared to move it to a new location on the island.

Regina walked back to the campsite after filling the flasks. The map was safely inside one of her pockets. When she arrived back at their camp site the first thing she noticed was a frantic Emma, who was currently pacing back and forth in front of the fire pit, her magic going haywire in the process. Red was trying in vain to calm Emma down, while Zelena was using her magic to shield everyone from Emma’s magic. Snow however was ignoring the situation entirely as she was busy organising their breakfast. Charming was resting on a log nearby secretly recovering from the dreamshade antidote. Neither Red or Zelena had mentioned anything to Snow, as per Charming's instructions.

“Red, please just stop with telling me to calm down!” declared a distraught Emma.

“Emma just listen to your senses, can’t you feel that she is back and well?” returned Red, feeling calm knowing that Regina was back and could fix this dilemma.

Regina seeing her chance to intervene, walked up to her wife and placed a hand in one of Emma’s instantly calming the erratic magic coming from that hand. “Emma darling, it is okay now, my brave knight - I am safe”, soothed Regina, as she took Emma into her arms.

“I was worried when I woke up without you in my arms. I thought something had happened to you. This place is full of dark magic, I can feel it calling out to me. Making me want to do something reckless. I thought that...” Emma mumbled into Regina’s neck.

“I know, I feel it as well. I needed to clear my head. Otherwise I don’t know if I can hold back my dark side from taking control. At least not just yet. We just have to focus our minds to our task of saving Henry and defeating Tinkerbelle”, replied Regina as she used her hands to comfort Emma while holding onto her with all her worth.

“Oh good, everyone is up. Let’s have some breakfast then continue on our journey to find Henry”, called Snow, as she began to serve the food. They briefly ate in silence, then Regina pulled out the map that Pan had given her. She had no idea what he expected either of them to admit to being. As neither of them had ever denied who they were.

“While I was out on my walk Pan approached me, he gave me this map. It takes a confession of who we believe we are to activate it. I am sure he meant for it to be something he believes we are holding back from each other. Clearly he is working of outdated information as we are all very much open and honest with each other. But that means we are going to have to ‘confess’ to something we think might be enough to please Pan”, Regina spoke up after they had all eaten their morning meal.

“Like what? That I once ate my first and only boyfriend during a full moon? Or that Dorothy and I used to train Emma in magic in secret when she was growing up because Blue was a power hungry bug? Or that I snuck inside your castle, Regina, before you tried to cast the dark curse the second time to add the fairy dust infused portion of the prophesy into the cauldron you used to cast the curse from?” questioned Red, in her most sarcastic of tone of voice.

“Hah, hah, Red. All those things are old news. I think Pan wants something more recent. Hmm well how about I enjoy being dominated by the Evil Queen side of my wife, would that be enough to activate that map?” replied Emma as she looked down at the map that Regina (had) held in front of them with a little bit of magic.

“As juicy as that little bit of gossip was I don’t think that is what he meant. I suppose I could say I missed my green skin?” retorted Zelena a little disappointed that even after the confessions they had said so far nothing had appeared on the map.

“I think my mother’s birth parents are Purple and the Apprentice”, declared Charming, voicing his thoughts on the topic for the first time. At that confession a small section of the map finally appeared on it. It looked like a different island separate from the island they were on.

“That makes so much sense. Emma, Michael, David and yourself do have a knack for mischief and Purple was well known as a fairy to enjoy that sort of thing when she was still on the run from Blue”, replied Red, recalling all the little pranks Purple often managed to get away with, let alone all the things Nova got away with doing like also secretly teaching Emma things Blue didn’t want her to learn.

“But Ruth didn’t have fairy-like qualities?” questioned Snow with some doubt to that claim.

“Neither did Rumple, yet he had a fairy for a mother, and his father is actually Peter Pan.” Said Zelena, putting her knowledge of Rumple’s past and her knowledge of the history of Neverland to good use.

“Just because one’s parent is of a magical creature or is a witch doesn’t automatically mean you will have the exact same abilities as them. For Emma, James and I magic is only on one side of the family doesn’t mean we all can wield magic. With James, the magic lies dormant for the most part but I do think it gives him an edge as a knight. Rather than being able to throw fireballs or use other elements, his magic enhances his reflexes and senses. You never really needed the enchantment that Rumple put on the ring to find Snow.

“You would have been able to find her without it. All you had to do was rely on your gut instincts, as your dormant magic could have helped you find her. Though that is neither here or there at the moment. Alright - so my turn for a confession, I enjoy letting out my Evil Queen side in the bedroom with Emma and I also enjoy it when she lets out her own dark side and dominates me. She is the only person I enjoy being submissive with”, explained Regina.

At that confession, more of the map appeared, showing more islands and coastal waters around the main jungle island in Neverland. But still the Jungle island itself wasn’t fully revealed. So it looked like the final reveal was down to Snow and whatever she confessed. “Looks like it is my turn: I despise only being a figurehead leader of the Light Kingdom and if I had the chance I would ban all magic like my father had done in his reign”, stated Snow, without a single bit of emotion in her voice. She looked around the campfire seeing the shocked and hurt faces all around her, including Charming’s.

Emma’s face looked to be the most hurt out of all of them. She looked like she had been slapped in the face and had her heart ripped out at the same time. “Do you know what banning magic would do to our entire family? It would mean all of us, including dad would at least have to wear a magic suppressing cuff. To not have access to our magic is like cutting of all feeling in our bodies so we would be emotionless husks walking around”, said Emma, raw emotion dripping from her voice, her emotions causing both of her magics, light and the dark to form an outer layer of shimmering magic to encase her like a shield. All the colours that represented Emma’s magic with the mix of her true love connection with Regina was oozing out of her giving her a ethereal appearance.

Regina looked at Emma in awe. The control that Emma was using with containing her emotions and magic was breathtaking, as well as a big turn on. To Regina, Emma looked every bit the white knight and saviour that she was. It was like she had finally embodied her true self. What Regina didn’t notice or realise was that Emma’s reaction triggered the same magical reaction in Charming, Red, Zelena and herself. That all of them at this moment in time were exhibiting their true magical personas.

Charming was a strong noble knight, not as majestic as Emma but still a sight to see. Red was a tall black alpha wolf with streaks of red fur all over her body, her eyes glowing a bright green, much like Emma’s did when she was using her magic. The green of the wolf’s eyes showing her allegiance to Emma as not only her godmother but as an ever loyal leader of a pack of wolves. Regina was glowing, her magical shine was that of her Evil Queen tempered by her true love connection with Emma so the bright purple of the queen mixed with the red, white and gold of true love. She looked majestic in her own ethereal appearance.

Zelena’s aura had the green of her magic, the earthy tone that connected her to her huntsman, the golden hue that linked her to the realm she grew up in of Oz. Her eyes that were normally a stormy blue hue, now glowed with a hint of hazel that screamed her acceptance of family, of being accepted by Emma, Regina and Cora, giving her a feeling of belonging. Which was strongly showing in her magical aura. Snow was shocked to see all this happening before her, making her question the beliefs of her late father, that if she truly followed that of her reformed mother she too would be glowing like the rest of her family and friends.

Perhaps it was the island and all the negative emotions that were clouding her judgment and view of herself as well as the rest of the rescue party. Whatever it was, she didn’t like not feeling as she belonged. She thought she had overcome this feeling when she accepted Regina as being Emma’s true love and her daughter-in-law, that their union gave her a wonderful grandson, who they were there to rescue. It could be her feeling of guilt that led to Henry needing to be rescued.

Either way, she needed to get with the program or risk losing the love and respect of her family and that of her best friend. She gathered herself together and joined the group in getting ready to embark on following them into the deep parts of the jungle to find Henry, as the map before them dictated they travel. So with that in mind the six of them packed up their camp and headed on out to begin the journey in earnest.


	6. Chapter 6; Neverland part 2: echoes in the night:

** Chapter 6 ** ** ; Neverland ** ** part 2: ** ** echoes in the night: **

Following Pan's map was turning out to be rather tedious and pointless. As just when they thought they were nearly at Pan’s camp it moved to a new direction. Not only that but the confessions they made in order to activate the map was palpable in the atmosphere of the rescue party. Even so they trudged on being careful not to let the Dreamshade thorns penetrate or even graze their skin. Having to save James from it was more than enough. 

Eventually the map led them to a series of caves that gave out an even darker aura than the jungle island itself did. But according to the map the only way they could reach Pan’s camp and rescue Henry was through the caves. “Well looks like the only way to get to Henry is through here”, said Snow, stating the obvious which only gained her numerous eye rolls from her family and friends. 

“Zelena, from your studies in Oz did they tell you what these caves are by any chance?” asked Red, her curiosity getting the better of her. Since Zelena knew so much about Dreamshade and its antidote, she wondered if the red-headed witch knew more about Neverland in general. 

“These are the Echo caves, the only way we will get through safely is if we confess more truths about ourselves. As long as it is the absolute truth we should be fine but if anyone tells a lie it could lead to dire consequences”, explained Zelena, being sure to look Snow and Charming in the eyes. 

“Why are you looking at me?” questioned James, with a bewildered look upon his face. 

“Not you Charming, they are looking at me. It seems they are implying I am not all that honest or truthful”, replied Snow in her most indignant and petulant tone of voice. 

“Oh for fuck's sake Mum, Zelena isn’t implying anything. She is just trying to make sure we are all aware of what we are up against. It isn’t her fault you and dad have a tendency to go in all half cocked without much thought beyond your self-righteous belief that you are in the right and everyone else is in the wrong”, exclaimed Emma getting fed up with her mother’s attitude since coming to this realm. 

“Look, all this is pointless! Let’s just get through these blasted caves and find our son! Who knows what that nasty Pan is doing to him!” declared Regina desperately. She, much like Emma, just wanted to hold their son in their arms and never let him go again. No matter how proficient Henry was with his magic he was still a ten-year-old boy. 

After her outburst the group gathered themselves together and ventured into the caves. All seemed calm at first until they came across a cavernous area of the interconnecting tunnels. They problem they found was that the path that lead to the other side of the current cave was nothing but a crumbling and unstable narrow bit of stone. 

As they approached the edge they came across a sign; “the truth will set you free, but a lie will make you fall.” They all contemplated the meaning behind the sign before coming to the conclusion that the only way to reach the other side was to only speak the truth. (That) Zelena was right, the way forward would certainly bruise some egos but at least they wouldn’t fall to their deaths. 

“Right so I will go first. I am afraid that the darkness that runs deep in this island will turn me full Evil Queen”, stated Regina, with that truth a new stable ledge appeared in front of them. They all stepped onto it without anyone falling off. 

“I am afraid my skin will turn green here on this island”, confessed Zelena before attempting to take another step, after her was Red, then Emma, Charming then finally Snow before they reached the final step before they could stand on the other side of the cave. 

Unfortunately for Snow the cave didn’t accept her version of the truth and the entire ledge began to shake. 

“Snow just tell the truth!” shouted Charming as he tried desperately to keep his footing. 

“I thought I did!” Shouted Snow in reply. 

“Well clearly you don’t truly despise magic!” shouted Red wanting to get her best friend to just admit she didn’t actually believe in her father’s ideals about magic. 

“Fine! I don’t hate magic and my father was wrong to ever ban it from the kingdom!” said Snow in defeat. She really hated this place. It had her looking deep inside her heart. After the confession, the final ledge appeared and they all crossed it without any injuries. They continued further into the tunnels the three witches conjured some torches so that they could all see in the dark of the cave without taxing themselves by maintaining continuous fireballs. Red and Zelena led the group through the tunnels ahead of them, Regina and Emma held hands to provide comfort and to bolster each other’s magic. 

One thing they could all say was that this experience so far in the echo caves had for the most part made them feel closer to each other. Though some of the truths had been hard to hear. After what felt more hours than they could possibly count they all decided to take a break. Red and Zelena managed to find the least dank patch of dirt in the tunnel they were currently in. They took a seat and took a sip out of the animal skin water flasks to quench their thirsts before Zelena conjured something for them to eat that didn’t require cooking, since the Echo Caves didn’t have the needed wood, flint and other materials needed to start a fire hot enough for cooking with. 

After they had a rest and something to eat, they got back up and continued on their journey through the interconnecting tunnels through the caves. Eventually they came across a new sign; 'Better a cruel truth than a comfortable delusion.’ Just before another ledge appeared before them. 

“When I was kidnapped by Cora while she was still without her heart. Regina was the one who rescued me, I saw right through her glamour and ever since then I wanted to get to know her. So when I finally did, I was proud to be able to rescue Regina from her mother”, confessed Emma, it wasn’t a cruel truth but it was her truth. To Emma and Regina that is what mattered more. 

“So you knew who Regina was since you were fourteen?” questioned an indignant Snow. Her arms crossed her chest in an attempt to seem stern. Not that it had ever really made much of a difference where Emma was concerned. Emma rarely listened to her mother when she was trying to discipline her. The only person to ever have gotten Emma to do what she was told was James, as he and Emma had always had a strong bond. 

As they were talking, the first step appeared before them, seemingly appeased by the conversation. “I was stung by a Dreamshade thorn, I kept it to myself because I didn’t want to worry anyone. I am only alive because of Red and Zelena”, confessed James, continuing on with the apparent theme of the confessions this time around. 

Another step formed without them noticing as they were to distracted by the recent topics. “I am still worried deep down that I don’t deserve Emma as my true love or the happiness she had given me all these years. I fear that something horrible might happen to her like what happened to Daniel. What with the black Fairy still running amok back home”, stated Regina, feeling relief at having finally gotten that off her chest. Her heart felt a bit lighter and a little less dark. It surprised her to know that for once she had people she could trust enough to tell one of her deepest fears. 

Emma of proud the fact that they were deemed worthy of Regina’s trust. Regina wasn’t someone who trusted easy. Not did Emma or Zelena for that matter by with every new confession of truth given by those in the rescue party, their faith in people grew a bit more each day. 

Once again a new step appeared bringing the path to reach the centre of the cave. Red took notice of the newly formed path as the current conversation made her rather uncomfortable. “The path is nearly halfway!” declared Red making sure to gain the other’s attention. Instead of responding they all just made their way (to) as far as the paths would take them. 

“I once ate my one and only boyfriend during a full moon. Though what I never told anyone but Dorothy is that I did actually remember doing it and he was delicious!” confessed Red even though she feared rejection from her friends in and their disgusted expressions. Though she was surprised to find that none of them were disgusted by her. And so with each new truth about themselves they told a new step was given, some truths tested the trust held between them, while others brought them closer than ever before. Until eventually they reached the other side of the final echo cave. 

A hint of sunlight could be seen in the distance. But before they could exit the cave a shimmering barrier prevented them from being able to step outside back into the jungle in front of them. Just out of reach. Then just before Snow tried to step through the barrier words appeared around the edge of the exit. ‘Only those who have accepted their true selves can truly be free. Those who refuse to accept themselves and others for who they are shall find loneliness as their only companion.’ 

Snow stood back from the barrier in fear. For she just couldn’t admit to herself that she still held back on the truth about herself. The others however stepped through the barrier with ease. Looking back at Snow with confusion on their faces. “Mum? What’s wrong with you? Just walk through it, you will be fine”, asked Emma tentatively as she reached out with her hand, a gesture for Snow to take it. 

“I left out one last truth. I have always wanted to raise a daughter who didn’t have a prophesied destiny attached to her life. One that will let me dress her up in pretty ballgowns. Be a proper Princess like I was growing up. I resented not being able to bond with you like you and your father did. Then when I had your brothers I still missed out on being able bond with them. As they too preferred the company of your father and the other knights. 

“I thought maybe when you became pregnant with Henry you might wish to spend more time with me, since I had been pregnant myself. That you just might have wanted to benefit from my wisdom. I feel so left out with our family. Even my best friend has a closer relationship with you”, Snow blurted out, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks. Emma looked to be on the brink of a breakdown with her mother’s words. But she once again held her hand out to Snow regardless of her hurt feelings and sense of rejection by her mother. 

Snow took the hand while it was still offered, not saying a word as she stepped through the barrier. Once on the other side however no one dared to speak. Not even Regina said a word although she was itching to toss a fireball in Snow's direction for hurting Emma so deeply. It seemed she wasn’t the only one who wanted to do bodily harm unto Snow as both Zelena and Red looked ready to maim and burn her for what she had said in the caves. 

A few minutes later Pan appeared before them. “Well, well, well, look what we have here! Looks to me that the Echo Caves really did a number on all of you. You know that took guts to admit all that out loud. Oh, and Queen Snow, you should be proud - you took parenting to a whole new level!” leered the callow youth. 

“Shut it Pan! You are lucky I haven’t set your arse on fire or turned you into a flying monkey for all the shit you have pulled on us all”, exclaimed a furious Zelena, a wicked gleam in her eyes that if looks could kill then Pan would have been nothing but scorched ash. 

“Ooh feisty, I like that! This game has just gotten better! I have to say you chose a super fun rescue party! Three witches, a wolf and two wannabe-royals. My shadow had had so much fun messing with the two idiots here”, taunted Pan as he flitted around the adults. 

“ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAP! JUST TELL US WHERE YOUR CAMP IS RIGHT NOW!” shouted Emma who was fed up with all the tricks and games and hurtful confessions. She just wanted to save Henry and go home. This realm was really starting to bring her down. Bringing everyone down, so much that no one was even talking and barely in the mood to work together. Which was exactly what Pan wanted, with them hopefully bickering amongst themselves the more time he had to get Henry to do his bidding. 

Considering none of his usual methods were working. He was the boy he was looking for with his believer heart beating in his chest. But for some reason he just couldn’t fathom he wasn’t a lonely abandoned lost boy he was told he would be. 

His son must have failed in his plans to cast a dark curse. One that would have caused the saviour to grow up in the land without magic, so that the grown Baelfire would meet the saviour and spawn the believer boy he was supposed to be. Instead he got the well adjusted prince saviour in the making. 

He wasn’t even a blood relative to him. To which Pan wasn’t sure would enable the heart compatible. He still had to convince Henry to give in. “Looks like it is time to kick things up a notch", thought Pan and ignored the saviour's rant to go find Tinkerbell; it was time she held up her end of the bargain. 

“Looks like that fucker has gone. Where does the map say to go next?” questioned Red, trying her best to calm down the situation and her god-daughter. Regina opened the map to see where they were to head to next. 

“By the looks of it, we have to travel through the deepest section of the jungle which will lead us to Pan’s thinking tree as it states in this map”, explained Regina, taking one of Emma’s hands in one of her own. She laced their fingers together and sent calming pulses of magic into Emma. Thankfully Emma’s magic welcomed hers, helping to calm them both. Regina was just as angry and frustrated as her wife. The sooner they got Henry and Tinkerbelle, the sooner they could return home and just be themselves as a family. To get back to training Henry with his magic, teach him all they knew about alchemy, politics, handling the ledgers for a vast kingdom and so on. 

Regina even missed sitting on her throne during one of the more tedious court sessions. She missed being able to argue with her mother over the best way to brew a potion or bake bread. With her mother being a miller’s daughter, she did know her way around the variations of flour and grains. But Cora wasn’t the best at making the perfect crust on the loaf of bread. She was certainly getting better at it, although her mother did prefer to use her magic to speed up the process rather than do it all by hand. Regina though loved to bake things from scratch. It was soothing, allowed her to sort out her conflicting thoughts and emotions. It was the best non-lethal way for her to calm her inner Evil Queen as her darker half did enjoy the process as much as she did. 

“Right okay, so that is what we will do. But as soon as we get there no one will be holding me back from setting that Pan on fire”, replied Emma as she took comfort in Regina’s hand and magic. They gathered themselves together and began the ominous walk through the jungle. Around halfway through the dense jungle they were soon interrupted by Tinkerbell who was only too happy to do her part in keeping them distracted from finding the boy. 

“Ah Regina, do tell me why you never entered that tavern? Did you know that by not going in you ruined the man with the lion tattoo’s life hmm?” taunted Tink, as she flew around them like a rather annoying fly that every single member of the group just itched to swat down and pull her wings out of her back. 

“Why would I want to?” taunted Regina, not even breaking a mental sweat. This answer only infuriated the blonde fairy. 

“Aren’t you all high and mighty. What happened to that tender hearted queen I saved from falling of her balcony?” retorted Tinkerbell as she finally turned back into her human persona. 

Emma took the opportunity while the fairy was distracted with her taunting volley of words with Regina. Zelena, Red, Snow and Charming took the chance to get the fairy as well. Each taking their own approach, Snow strung an arrow on her bow pulling it tight, she now just waited for the right time to shoot. Charming had his enchanted sword at the ready as he crept up behind the fairy poised to strike when Emma and Zelena were to give the go ahead as they had silently decided to strike at the same time. 

Red shifted into her wolf form, then pounced just as Emma and Zelena sent their blasts of magic hitting the fairy just as Charming sliced through Tinkerbelle’s wings and Snow's arrow shot through her chest the tip of the arrow piercing the wings at the (the) juncture in the blonde fairy’s back. Tinkerbelle went down with a bloodcurdling scream as her wings were torn by the blade of the sword and arrow tip. The blasts of magic left scorch marks all over her body, her green coloured clothing torn in shreds, barely covering her body. 

Regina then used her own magic to place the downed fairy in a stasis spell to keep her in that state until they could find a way back to the Enchanted Forest. She then with the help of Emma and Zelena sent her to a remote location near where they first came to the realm making sure to conceal her body from any of the lost boys and other Neverland citizens. Regina was very impressed with just how easily they all co-ordinated without either of them saying a word about doing so. 

“Fuck, that felt good to get that nitwit of a fairy finally”, stated Red after she had shifted back to being human. She used the end of her sleeve to clean her mouth of the fairy’s blood, she had given the fairy a rather deep bite to left shoulder. Red briefly wondered if the bite would turn the fairy into a werewolf or not. Considering she herself was an alpha. Who knew how that would affect someone who was already a magical creature like a fairy? 

“Damn right it did! Now we just need to do the same to that Pan freak”, declared Charming, feeling good about finally fulfilling his duty in capturing the fairy. Those that needed to collect themselves did so, then they continued on their journey to the thinking tree without further interruption. They managed to surprise Pan due to their efficiency in being able to sneak upon him without creating any noise, though it wasn’t as easy as taking down Tinkerbelle. Pan managed to put up a good fight, injuring both Red and Snow as he was just too quick for either woman to get him using their respective gifts. 

In the end of it all though the battle, it all came down to a magical fight rending the non magic users in the way of being able to defeat Pan. Eventually though the three witches managed to subdue him enough to get him to tell them where exactly Henry was and how to get back to the Enchanted Forest. Red, Snow and Charming followed Pan’s directions, they soon found Henry who had been magically bound to the chair he was seated in. 

“You found me! I am so glad to see you grandma, grandpa and aunt Red. Is mum or ma here? It will take magic to unbind me and I can’t access my magic at the moment. Not with this wretched magic cuff Pan put on my arm where I can’t even reach to cut it off. Like aunt Zelena did that one time King Arthur managed to get the cuff on her during one of his ridiculous wars to get at Rumple’s dark one dagger”, said an overly excited Henry. 

“What!? You are only ten years old, how did you know about what happened to Zelena during the last war with Camelot?” questioned Snow, the idea that her only grandson was being told about wars he was too young in her opinion to know about. 

“Your mothers and your Aunt Zelena are still battling Pan at the moment, he is putting up quite the magic fight out there. Though it looks as though our ladies are getting the upper hand”, replied Charming before Henry had the chance to answer Snow. He knew exactly how Henry knew all about the last war. Since he was the one to tell Henry all about it after all, he was telling the story to the twin princes David and Michael at the time. 

While they were talking Red shifted into her wolf form to see if her teeth would be able to break through the magic bindings holding Henry to the chair. It seemed that Pan didn’t anticipate the magical properties of her teeth and claws when she was in her wolf form. Considering a bite from her in this form usually ended in the one being bitten having to turn into a bitten werewolf on the full moon. It took a few careful movements but she managed to free Henry from the chair. Once he was free, he asked: “Grandpa, can you cut my arm off just above the cuff?” 

“Wait, why?” replied Charming, balking at the idea of harming his grandson. 

“Just do it please, once the cuff is off I can use my magic to reattach my arm or mum, ma or aunt Zelena could do it for me when they finish dealing with Pan. 

Charming did as Henry asked being careful not to cut him anywhere else. Once done, Henry used his magic to conjure his amputated arm back into its rightful place leaving no trace as to that it was once amputated. The four of them then went into the area of the camp where Henry could see the battle had finally ended, the lost boys had come out of their hiding spots to find out what was going to happen to them now that Pan was defeated. 

Henry ignored all of them in favour of running straight into his mothers’ waiting and open arms. They both embraced him at the same time taking a side each in their joy of being reunited with their son once more. “Hey mum, ma so good to see you!” said Henry into the necks of his mothers. They hugged him tight before reluctantly letting him go so that Zelena could take her turn at hugging her nephew. When everyone had their turn in greeting Henry, they all stepped aside so that Regina, Zelena and Emma could explain what they needed to do in order to get back to the Enchanted Forest. 

“Alright now from what we could get Pan to tell us before we had to completely knock him out... We have to go to the island known only as Valhalla. That only the Valkyries there are able to open portals out of Neverland. He also said that we will probably have to fight their champions to prove ourselves worthy to them”, explained Emma, more than ready to get to that island so that she could show what she could do without the use of magic. 

They all held hands once more, much like they did before stepping through the magic bean portal into Neverland in the first place, this time though it required them to think only of them arriving in Valhalla using the magic of the realm to transport them to the warrior island. Upon arriving on the new island they were immediately approached by many well armed warriors all pointing their blades in their direction. All six adults drew their own weapons out and held at the ready should the warriors before them decided to attack. 

Emma and Regina’s swords were alight with flames over the entire length of the blades while Zelena’s sword was encased in ice ready to freeze anyone who came close to her or Henry who was standing in between Emma and Zelena with Regina standing on Emma’s other side. Henry quickly closed his eyes to hide the fact that he was using his magic to enchant his grandparents weapons with one of the elements that best suited their personalities. Charming’s sword was glowing an eerie grey colour of spirit, while Snow’s arrow heads all briefly flared shimmering white before appearing to die down. The arrows were now enhanced with the element of the wind to ensure they landed sure and true. 

“Halt, who goes there!?” declared the closest warrior breaking the intense silence around them. 

“Queen Regina, Queen Emma, Prince Henry, Duchess Zelena, Duchess Red, King James and Queen Snow of the united kingdoms of the Light and Dark from the Enchanted Forest realm”, answered Regina in her most regal tone of voice leaving no room for negotiation. She was feeling emboldened by the energy of the island. It was so positive and light, made her feel invincible like she could accomplish anything she wanted to without even lifting a single finger. 

“And what, pray tell, is your business here?” asked the lead warrior, she was beautiful in all her glory with long blonde hair slim muscle build. She wore an outfit of a leather bust with a pleated skirt. It had a bronze filigree pattern around the breast area, a sword scabbard was worn at her back. She had a small blade at her waist attached to a belt. She looked every bit how the warriors of Valhalla were rumoured to be. 

“We have come to challenge the current champions, as we wish to be granted access to a portal back to our realm. We are willing to follow your rules of combat”, replied Emma taking the lead in the situation as the most skilled knight in their group. Emma, James and possibly Red would be the ones to participate in the battle. 

“I have heard rumours that you were the ones that defeated Pan and that fairy Tinkerbelle. We found where you hid the fairy we have her here in a safe location stasis spell intact. We will accept your challenge and if you win we will grant you a portal.” Said Rind, while Snorca and Sjofn nodded their agreement. Sjofn was eyeing up all of them, she definitely liked what she saw. She wondered if she could maybe seduce one of them (perhaps?). The regal one that spoke first seemed like she would be a lot of fun… but no, not her, she was firmly attached to the blonde warrior beside her. 

The wolf shifter and the red headed witch might be persuaded, the wolf shifter being an alpha wolf. Sjofn thought she just might have a chance with the wolf as it was hard to tell with shifters if they had a mate or not. The other two royals had the same attachment that the regal one and the warrior had. Though it was doubtful Sjofn would have time to have her fun. As she was certain that Rind would want to get it over with, especially with one of her daughters being the current leading champion, and the former lost boy a close second. Snorca, having sensed her sparring partner’s inner yearnings for someone new to seduce whispered in her ear: “You don’t have a chance with either of them. They are all taken. Even the wolf. Which is a shame as she is a descendent of Fenrir’s pack.” 

Snorca sniffed the air, before continuing to whisper her observations to Sjofn. “That wolf is the child of Fenrir, he must have travelled to the Enchanted Forest again to expand his legacy. Typical Alpha male werewolves. Always looking for the strongest females from other packs to breed with.” 

“What? Really, she is of our kin?” whispered back Sjofn, wanting to know the answer to this desperately. 

“Yes, most definitely she is of our clan”, affirmed Snorca, she hadn’t even seen Red fight yet she was already impressed with her. 

Snorca walked over to Rind as Regina, Emma, Zelena, Red, Snow and Charming were taken to the fighting cages to ready them for the battles ahead of them. “Rind my Queen, the one they call Red is daughter of Fenrir. I am certain of it”, mentioned Snorca before following the rest of the Valkyrie warriors to the benches around the cage so she could observe the fights. Rind contemplated what their wise woman had told her. Before deciding to ignore it because frankly it was none of her business if Fenrir was off creating new werewolves, it was what he did. And really as only a side piece of Odin she really had no say in what the leaders of their Kin and Clan got up to. The women here on Valhalla island in Neverland had only two roles; one was to be the ones to give birth to the warriors of their clan, two to train those warriors to be leaders of vast armies of the Viking tribes in the land without magic. 

It had been their way for many a century and would continue to be their way for many more. Their many abilities and skills as warriors made certain that (to) the Viking tribes worshipped them as gods. It had only benefitted them to ensure that belief continued on for many generations. It was the only way they were ever going to win if Ragnarök came to be. Instead Rind took her seat upon her throne in the arena, then ordered the heralds to proclaim the battles to commence. 

When Regina, Emma, Zelena, Red, Snow, Henry and Charming arrived at the fighting cage arena they quickly decided that Charming would face the first champion and then Emma would go up against the second champion, knowing that the second one would be the best of the two (champions). Red and Snow would serve as back up seconds if needed. Not that any of them believed that either Red or Snow would have to fight. Considering the fact that Emma and James were their best fighters with a sword and shield. 

“Welcome everyone to the Battlefield Arena! For our first battle we have a new challenger! Please give a big cheer for King James of the Light Kingdom in the Enchanted Forest. He will be challenging our first Champion Ruffio!” stated the herald proudly to a thunderous applause. 

Charming entered the cage at the same time as Ruffio, he circled the teen to try and get a read on what he was up against. For someone who looked like a punk he did hold himself well with his shield and sword. With a wiry build in that aspect they seemed evenly matched, though whether or not Charming’s height would be an advantage remained to be seen. The only thing Charming was sure of was that this was going to be an interesting fight for once. And that maybe, just maybe he had met his match. 

Ruffio looked bored at the situation as he lazily observed the older King. Ruffio could sense that this King was different then all the other warriors and knights he had ever fought. The man circling him had a rather commanding presence for someone of humble birth; he could pull the royalty stance off with apparent ease. Eventually Ruffio made the first move, striking hard and fast. Charming parried it just as fast, easily deflecting the attack. He then continued to parry and deflect until he finally was able to go on the offensive, once he found an opening. 

The battle went on for awhile longer until eventually Charming could be found standing over Ruffio, his sword tip at the teen’s throat. Waiting to be declared the victor, he wasn’t about to kill the teenager unless he was forced to do so. Sjofn stood up to announce the winner of the fight: “We have our winner! All hail King James!” 

Charming then lifted his sword away from Ruffio and held out his hand to help him up. Ruffio gladly took the offered hand and congratulated him on his well earned victory. “Well done my friend, if you ever find yourself here again I would love a rematch. You fight well, my fellow warriors could definitely learn a thing or two from the way you wield your sword.” 

“Thank you, you fought well yourself. I enjoyed our contest. You would do well at one of our tournaments back in the Enchanted Forest. The united kingdoms of the Light and Dark hold bi-annual Knights of the realm festivals. You are most welcome to come and represent Valhalla Island in our next festival”, returned Charming in his most polite and regal voice, making sure to be respectful. 

Charming and Ruffio then left the cage one after the other to go take their seats on one of the benches outside the cage where Regina, Zelena, Henry, Snow and Red were anxiously waiting to see how Emma did with her battle that was about to start. 

“I am happy to announce our next challenger Queen Emma Swan of the Light and Dark kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest, she will face our leading champion Freya! Let's give these two lovely ladies a big round of applause!” declared Sjofn giving her usual seductive flair to her duties as battle announcer. 

Emma and Freya took their places in the arena and began the process of sizing each other up. To the untrained eye they looked evenly matched but what is a Saviour compared to a goddess? At least that is what Freya thought, as she began to circle Emma looking for any weaknesses. Emma was doing the same but she had no compunctions that she was any better than the Valkyrie before her. 

Emma made the first move striking hard with her single-handed noble sword she aptly nicknamed The Lionheart for its lion head on the end of the pommel and intricate gold inlays that adorned the hilt. You could tell that this sword was well taken care of, in the fine edge of the blade. This particular sword was enchanted to make it feel lighter with an eternal sharp edge. It also had the ability to deflect the most powerful of spells and curses. Two small emeralds were held in the eyes of the lion where Emma had stored some of her magical energy for emergencies during a long drawn out fight in war situations. Not that it made much of a difference in this battle where her opponent wielded a more traditional Viking blade. 

Emma’s attack was easily blocked by Freya’s shield, then followed up with her own parry. This back and forth of blade hitting blade and shields hitting shields, blades being deflected by their shields until they became too heavy for them to continue to hold. The battle was long and fast paced where it seemed neither women were to lose sight of the other’s moves or let down their guard. No matter how fatigued they both clearly were. The crowd could be heard cheering them on, boosting the women’s confidence in their ability to win. After a few sloppy moves on Freya’s part due to her exhaustion, Emma was able to take advantage of the easy opening the noble Valkyrie goddess presented. That if this was a battle to the death Emma would have been able to kill her with the single final blow the position of her blade ended in. 

Emma was declared the winner and both Emma and Freya shook hands in respect for the most intense sword fight the Valkyries had ever seen. Rind and the other Valkyries were most impressed with her skills with the sword. And they all agreed that they would be most honoured to fight by Emma’s side in the final battle of Ragnarök. Emma and the rest of their group then followed Freya’s lead as she took them to the portal room. They all wished Freya and the other Valkyries that joined them well as they stepped through the portal that led to the Enchanted Forest with the bound Tinkerbelle in tow. 

When they emerged on the other side, they were all glad to see that they had made it to the throne room of the Dark Castle. All their relatives were very surprised by their sudden appearance. (When) They all hugged each other in celebration of their successful rescue mission. Then out of seemingly nowhere they were blindsided by the appearance of an older, more grown up version of Henry and a dark skinned woman who was clutching his hand, very much unused to travelling through a time portal or any portal at that. 

“Mum, Mama! It is great to see you! Did I come at the right time? Did we all just get back from Neverland after mum’s epic sword fight with the mighty Freya?” asked Henry in a rush to find out if they had made it to the right time, this time around. 

“Yes, we just stepped through their portal. You grew up to be a fine young man. Who is this fine young lady you have with you? Is she your wife perhaps?” inquired Regina, her curiosity getting the better of her. She only hoped that their son grew up happy and hopefully found his own true love or soul-mate. 

“Right sorry, where are my manners. This is Princess Tiana, she helped me (to) gather the spell ingredients for the time travel spell that Tinkerbelle forced Mum to cast. We are only just getting to know each other better. Is Tinkerbelle still here with you and not locked away in a cell where Blue is?” explained Henry. Trying his best not to give away too much future knowledge as his mothers had tried to tell him before he left on his quest to find the needed spell ingredients. 

“She is just over there in a stasis spell, how long can you stay?” replied Emma, as she walked over to the future version of their son. While the younger version of Henry went to join the rest of his family upon their urgency to keep him from interacting with his future self for fear that doing so might have unforeseen circumstances. 

“I can’t really stay, it could affect the timeline for the worse. I am really sorry I know how many questions you are bound to have and want answered but I don’t want to change anything more than what has already changed with Tinkerbelle taking me to Neverland since the time I originally came from I never got kidnapped by Tinkerbelle. As she remained in hiding in the time I come from. 

“Ever since she went into this time and changed how events unfolded in my years learning how to defeat the black fairy, I now remember going to Neverland and everything that happened there. Thankfully though it doesn’t prevent me from completing my part in the prophesy. Tiana, can you bring the fairy over here please, we should really get going”, explained Henry as he gestured for Tiana to bring Tink with her, the small amount of magic in her ring he enchanted allowed her to make Tinkerbelle hover off the ground slightly to better able to transport through the time portal that Henry had contained in the potion vial. As well as the enchantment that Maleficent had chanted while forcing Emma to fight them in a magical battle. Or so he had been told before he left the Enchanted Forest to come to this time. 

“Well alright then, we best let you go; but not without a hug goodbye”, said Regina as she did so, she hugged both Henry and Tiana before leaving the room with everyone else so as to not get in the way. Knowing that the spell he would be using was one from the future. Them sticking around to watch could potentially ruin the future. 

Henry took Tiana by the hand as he summoned the required magic to cast the spell, then the two of them, with Tinkerbelle in tow, stepped through the time portal. Both of them thinking about where they were when they first cast the spell. While Henry and Tiana were headed back to the future the others continued their celebrations, throwing a family dinner together. Happy in the knowledge that things were going to get back to normal. To better prepare Henry for his future battle with the black fairy in five years’ time. 

While they ate, Henry eagerly regaled everyone on his time in Neverland before his rescue party found him. 


	7. Chapter 7:curses and a time travelling believer;

** Chapter ** ** 7:curses and a time travelling believer;  **

_Back to the present time…_

Maleficent was in Rumple’s old work room, his dusty old spinning wheel was sitting in the same place it has always been. On the long dining table Mal had set up the cauldron in which she was working on creating a new curse. One that could rival Rumple’s dark curse. She wanted one that would get her Revenge on not only Regina but on Snow and her Charming as well. It needed to keep them in the Enchanted Forest as she had zero intention of ever losing her magic. Especially her dragon magic. To be able to shift into her dragon form and fly over the realm terrifying the peasants was freeing.

This curse of course had to hurt Regina the most. Mal wanted Regina to feel the heartbreak that Regina had subjected her to (endure). If Regina had never left her then she would never have had the chance to meet Zorro and in turn lose her one and only daughter. Sure, Cruella was at present pregnant with twins, Mal was certainly grateful for that. But there was no guarantee that her and Cruella’s offspring would be dragons. They would be magical, that was for sure, though she longed to have the chance to raise a true dragon shifter like herself. Something that Snow White and her precious Charming robbed her the chance of doing more than 38 years ago, when they stole her daughter’s hatching egg.

The two royals at the time were under the delusion that they could rid their unborn child of its darkness within. Whoever told them that it was possible must have thought them gullible. Darkness is not something you can simply remove from a person, magical or not. As all humans and supernatural creatures are born with the possibility for great acts of good and great acts of evil which in a person capable of magic meant the ability to manipulate light and dark magic. There is always an exception to the rule.

The exception being the darkness of the Dark One can be removed from the magical host without killing the person; the darkness either chose to do its bidding or they became the dark one by killing the previous one with the dagger that every Dark One had been linked to since the creation of the first Dark One.

The ingredients required for this curse were rather rare, but thankfully Baelfire was quite the thief, better than any of the more well known bandits and thieves in the Enchanted Forest and other magical realms combined. One thing Mal could say for The Land Without Magic: it certainly created far more devious and creative individuals. Her own long lost daughter was a fine example of that knowledge.

Perhaps it was all those moving picture shows both Bae and Lily constantly went on and on about when they didn’t think she was paying them any attention. Mal also smelled the thief all over her daughter’s scent; if her nose told her correctly, she was going to become a grandmother in a few months. Just another reason why this curse had to be perfect. The son of Rumplestiltskin was not worthy of her daughter. Mal had talked to Cruella at length about what she thought about her daughter’s current sexual partner.

Cruella thought Mal was grateful she felt the same way about the situation. Cruella and Lily had formed a tentative bond together. Mal suspected it had something to do with Cruella’s ability to manipulate the minds of all animals. It certainly helped her win her own dragon heart. However at this particular moment the situation with Lily was neither here or there. Mal refocused her mind back into the task at hand. Adding the right ingredients at the right time and stirring them in the correct direction and speed. Her own dragon scales being one of those ingredients.

Blood of a dark pixie that had lost their magic, at the hands of a powerful light magic user. Mal was highly amused that there were two of those available. Conveniently held in magic tight cells in a deep, dark and dank cave in the middle of the dark woods. Regina and Emma had moved the dark fairies to the new location after the whole Tinkerbelle fiasco that almost destroyed the entire timeline for them. Prince Henry the second managed to find a way to correct the timeline. She didn’t have a clue how he managed to not get affected by the events that occurred in the past.

Creating and casting a time travel spell are entirely different kettles of fish. Henry managed to pull off both of those things. It truly baffled her, but not in a good way. If Mal really thought about it, Prince Henry was the perfect match for her daughter. Not that she would ever let the offspring of the woman who tore her heart to pieces worm his way into Lily’s heart. Being involved with a member of that bloodline was bad news for her descendants. To top it all off he was also the grandson of Snow White and Charming. He was the perfect magical match, shame about his family connections.

Right, so cursing ingredients, petals of the dark willow flower. Wax of the deadliest wasps found in woods at the Camelot and Enchanted Forest border. A nugget of cursed gold created by a King who has the gold curse embedded into his bloodstream. A vial of water from the river of lost memories, that had flown into the river of sorrow and despair. A handful of feathers of a raven shifter, hairs of the people that are to suffer the most. A vial of tears of a jilted lover, a pinch of stolen fairy dust fresh from a mined magical diamond. Last of all the remaining vials of the sleeping curse that Mal herself had made.

Each ingredient had to be stirred counter-clockwise five times each then again eight times clockwise then let to simmer overnight. Once that was done Mal left the room to let it brew as was needed. She then went into the dusty old library of Rumple’s for something to do to pass the time. As she wasn’t in the mood for sexual pleasure and there was no saviour to torment, and Lily was off shagging her drop kick of a boyfriend so there wasn’t really all that much else she could do.

While Mal was off doing her own thing, Cruella made her way into the room where the curse was brewing. The satchel with all the pieces of the shattered sight mirror safely inside it in her hand. She then walked over to the table with the curse and she tipped the entire contents of the satchel into it. She then chanted the spell that went with the shattered mirror pieces. Once done she too left to go find her own amusement.

Meanwhile at the Dark castle, Regina and Emma were getting back in the swing of running the kingdoms, as well as get to know each other all over again. After the events of the past and with Emma being the Dark One.

Though more recently they had been fighting King Arthur lately since he had been sending many small armies to their castle walls. The men stationed there had been holding him back for the last few weeks.

He was once again after her dagger. Not that it would do him any good. No one could control Emma using the dagger. The potion she created made that possible. The main problem for them lately was dealing with the magical mishaps that had come with Regina’s pregnancy. (Where) Whenever Regina tried to summon a fireball, the baby within changed it into various forms of flowers, fruits and vegetables.

(Then) When she tried using her light magic to decorate the new nursery with a colour scheme of blues and greens, to match the colour of the eyes of the majority of the members of their family, the baby would change the decoration to that of clouds, sheep or other farm animals. This time, though, Regina was hoping that this child would have brown eyes like her own.

Each mishap had the entire household in stitches of laughter, especially their daughter Cordelia who would then congratulate her little sister within Regina’s baby bump. Out of all of them Cordelia was getting the most fun from Regina’s wonky magic. Even Emma couldn’t help but laugh whenever it occurred.

Luckily for Emma, Regina’s high libido that came with the pregnancy hormones meant that she never had to sleep somewhere else in the castle for earning Regina’s ire. Instead it would lead to their darker sexual encounters being more frequent. Regina could never get angry at Cordelia for laughing and congratulating the baby for interrupting her magic. As Regina fondly recalled how Cordelia did the same thing when she was the one growing inside her womb.

As amusing as it was to her family, the interruptions were hindering her from being able to help with the current battle with King Arthur. She wanted to go down and join their knights in defending the castle walls. Instead she had to sit back and endure more sessions in court and be only involved in the war; planning of the castles defences. Just giving orders didn’t feel like enough for Regina as she was used to dealing with defending both kingdoms herself with Emma there right beside her.

Henry was travelling from kingdom to kingdom taking on the role of ambassador for the Light and Dark kingdoms, his uncles taking turns (in) going with him so that he never went alone. On occasion Red, Dorothy or Zelena would join them as all three women did enjoy seeing and meeting new people. Their children often followed along when not busy with their own duties in the kingdoms.

After a few months Regina was now heavily pregnant at nine months, and at this point she just wanted to hold their new daughter in her arms. She was more than tired of her back aching, never being able to get comfortable when sitting or sleeping making her more irritable then she usually was. The only member of the family who could handle her was Emma. Not even Henry or Cordelia could calm Regina down when her hormones would intensify every single emotion she felt.

“Emma! It is time, the baby is coming!” shouted a panicking Regina as her water had broken in the middle of holding court. Mulan was on duty in the throne room at the time and quickly ordered one of the guards to summon the royal healer Vicki, while she worked to calm down the worried citizens waiting in line to see the queens. Thankfully Emma was in the throne room with Regina as it was at Emma’s insistence to do so. Emma immediately got herself moving to take Regina into her arms so she could teleport them to their bedroom chambers to make Regina comfortable for the birth. The healer was already on her way there when the guard found her.

Vicki went to work on getting prepared for the newest Princess to join the world. By the time that was done, Regina was ready to push. The birth was going smoothly until just as the baby was born the curse that Maleficent and Cruella had cast had reached their castle sweeping up Emma just as she was about to hold their daughter for the first time. Her arms were poised, ready to receive her, when the curse took effect.

The shattered sight curse took effect as soon as everyone was relocated to where the main curse had decided to place them. With the shattered sight taking them over fights erupted left and right as everyone in the light and dark kingdoms emotionally tore each other apart. Unleashing every negative thought and feeling they were holding back from their loved ones.

During it all, Mal and Cruella watched with glee before they too were hit with the shattered sight curse, as was Cruella's original intention when she had secretly added it to Mal's curse. Henry (though) wasn’t in the kingdom at present, though; he was currently out in the other realms looking for the rare items needed to travel back in time. As Tinkerbell's lack of presence in the Enchanted Forest was severely affecting the delicate balance in magic. As even though Tinkerbell was very much as evil as blue and black fairies in general were considered neutral in the grand scheme of things in regards to magical creatures.

In the Land of Untold Stories, Henry could be found walking through the busy crowds of the main village markets. He was dressed in the local attire for the nobility of the realm. He was looking for something that would help him travel back in time. He needed to return to the time that Tinkerbell had captured him while he was visiting his grandparents. He felt ashamed that she was able to get around his magical protections. Granted, he had been ten years old at the time and (he was) still only just learning to cast protective shields.

The green pest of a fairy took him off guard. His uncles were not around at the time as they were down in the training fields with the Light Kingdom knights practicing with their swords. While his grandparents were busy holding court, Henry was out exploring the grounds where his birth mother Queen Emma trained to become the saviour and knight that she was. Which wasn’t wise of him, that he could agree with. However he felt at the time since he knew magic he would be alright by himself.

Looking back now, he realised that he let his heart rather than his instincts control his actions, considering the mess he was in now. His family was trapped in Neverland without a way to get back to the Enchanted Forest. All because he slipped out of sight of his godmother Belle, who was distracted at the time with the argument she was having with Grumpy. Belle of course in her haste to locate him got captured by Baelfire, the son of the Dark One, who had found his way to the Enchanted Forest from the Land Without Magic.

Apparently he had got a hold of a magic user in that realm who originated in the Enchanted Forest like Baelfire was. Lily was the name of the magic user who created a portkey that could take someone to any realm on a one way trip providing you were able to obtain a magic bean, and an object from the realm you wish to travel to. It took some time for Baelfire and Lily to realise they had arrived in the wrong location. Correct realm but wrong kingdom as they were supposed to arrive outside the Forbidden Fortress. Instead they landed in the Light Kingdom .

‘_Doesn’t look like this village has what I need. It has plenty of exotic fruits and vegetables but no stalls that carry magical objects from Neverland. I will have to ask Princess Tiana, see if she has heard of anyone in her realm peddling magical objects. Of course she just might have the objects I need, being a collector of strange objects with rumoured magical properties’, _thought Henry as he browsed the market stalls.

He pulled down his hood, to reveal his identity and gain attention of the royal guards. If he wanted to be brought into the castle grounds he needed to gain the attention of the palace knights. Regardless of him being royalty in his own realm, it still didn’t give him the right to just enter the castle without an invitation. “Excuse me sir, you will need to come with us. Princess Tiana has been expecting you”, declared one of the knights who had just approached Henry.

“Thank you, brave knight, I was hoping to gain your attention. Please lead the way.” Replied Henry in his most regal tone of voice. If there was one thing he learned from his mothers is that he should always respect the customs of the kingdoms and realms he was visiting. Also to always remember that he was representing the united kingdoms of Light and Dark. So Henry followed the knights over to the stables where the knights' horses where being taken care of. They saddled the horses and mounted up.

An hour later they arrived at the edges of the castle grounds. The guards up on the gate nodded to the knights and Henry before pulling down the drawbridge so that they could enter the palace grounds. Once they were inside the grounds, a few stable boys came over to the knights taking the reins to their horses to get them over to the stables. The knights then led Henry up the pathway towards the castle doors. They entered the castle then led him to the Princess’s study where Tiana was waiting for him.

“Good morning Your Highness, it is a great honour you have bestowed upon me for allowing me to visit with you in your private residences”, declared Henry, as he bowed respectfully. Then he waited for Tiana to return the greeting as was traditional of this realm’s royal family.

“The honour is mine, Prince Henry of Misthaven, crown Prince of the Light and Dark kingdoms. Please rise and take a seat, we have much to discuss”, returned Tiana, smiling at Henry as she said so. She admired Henry, with his well-known abilities and his defeat of the Black Fairy, who had terrorised this realm for many decades. For that Henry was most welcome in her kingdom. If she could help him in his quest to save his family from the curse she had heard they were in, then she would do everything in her power to do so.

Henry took a seat on the lounge chair beside Tiana, then waited patiently for the Princess to speak as was the custom. “Would you like a mug of hot chocolate? We grow the cocoa beans ourselves”, asked Tiana, as she poured the hot brown beverage first into her own mug then into the one intended for Henry. She handed the mug over to him without waiting for his response.

“Thank you kindly for the drink. Is there someone who practices Alchemy or is a herbalist?” questioned Henry as he appraised the Princess from head to toe in the most discreet way he could. He wanted to get an idea of who she was and assess if she had magic or not. He at least got the feeling that she was the kingdom's herbalist.

Which as far as he was concerned an added bonus, as he would get to spend more time with the beautiful woman in front of him. If he was lucky she might even agree to court him? After they finished the hot chocolate in comfortable companionship Tiana finally gave Henry an answer to his question: “The closest we have to an alchemist is Dr Jekyll. And our best herbalist is of course myself, so I will gladly accommodate you on your journey if that should please you?”

“That would be most pleasing, I look forward to our time together”, replied Henry, keeping in tune with the polite and professional tone between two royals. The remainder of the day Tiana accompanied Henry on his search for the time travel spell ingredients, doctor Jekyll was surprisingly helpful in getting the more rare items for him. Apparently his heroic deeds went a long way in this realm which made it easier for him to complete his mission. He then retired for the night in the provided guest chambers.

(Then) The following morning Tiana watched in awe as Henry cast the time travel spell, she then took his hand in her own before they stepped through the portal. They got the wrong time at first try but on their second attempt they made it to the right time. Though he felt a little traumatised by the first attempt as it was now seared into his brain: his mothers being just about to make love as he had stepped into their shared study by accident, from what he could tell it was around the time his dark haired mother was pregnant with Cordelia. Which wasn’t far enough back in time.

When they got back they immediately had Tinkerbell taken to the prepared magic proof cell, but not before Purple was able to perform the dewinging and magic stripping ritual on the green fairy. At that point she was begging them to let her go, though her pleas fell on deaf ears.

After that was done, Henry took notice of the situation. His two younger sisters were in the Dark castle with Regina, Cora and Zelena. While his cousins were with his aunt, to him Zelena looked miserable because Graham was nowhere to be seen. From what he could find out, Graham defected to the light kingdom, he had declared Snow the better Queen.

Mulan was still the head royal guard and Belle was still around taking care of the libraries and studies. Taking her role as a teacher to his sister Cordelia and his cousins and friends. Though tensions were running high with the shattered sight curse still being in effect.

Regina didn’t even recognise who he was so she had Mulan escort Tiana and himself out of the castle grounds. So he took Tiana's hand once more to teleport them to the Light Kingdom in the hopes that his birth mother would remember he was her son. He had a strong suspicion that his entire family and friends thought the previously long running Blood feud was still going strong.

His parents separated and he feared that they hated each other. He was also curious as to who his blonde mother thought was his other parent. And what they thought happened to Blue and her sister the black fairy since they still didn’t believe the prophecy had been fulfilled. 

One thing he knew for sure was that he had his work cut out for him. If he ever felt that he could get his mothers to fall in love again to break both curses. Since their true love was the most powerful in the entire Enchanted Forest. He was glad Tiana chose to stay and help him with this.

When Henry and Tiana appeared in the Light castle grounds, he was suddenly attacked by his uncles, who stood before him swords in one hand, air and water balls in the other. “What is your reason for bringing this stranger into our castle? Henry, who is this woman?” said David and Michael simultaneously.

“Uncle David, Uncle Michael, this is my friend Princess Tiana from the Realm of the Untold Stories. When she heard of our troubles she asked me if we needed her assistance. I said yes, that would be most appreciated. So then I used my magic to teleport her here”, explained Henry, as he bypassed his uncles to lead Tiana into the castle.

It was late and they both needed rest. Henry the most due to all the magic he had used that day. Hopefully the next morning would go better for them. When they woke the next morning they convened in the Light Castle’s library, where Henry truly felt most at home when he wasn’t out in the practice fields. “I was thinking Henry, that we should each take on one of your mothers separately. I think you should talk with Emma while I try my hand at Regina. Since I come from a different realm I can work the wanting to establish trade routes angle. You can work the loving son angle concerned for her happiness”, explained Tiana as they ate breakfast together.

Henry was surprised to see Granny in the kitchens when he went down to get their morning meals. He was so used to seeing Granny at the Dark Castle since she moved there to be closer to Red and Emma, as Granny had always had a soft spot for Emma. So in retrospect it really shouldn’t have surprised him that Granny was here. “You have a good point, my Ma would be more receptive to a fellow female ruler. She would never admit it but she has a soft spot for women who love to challenge the status quo. Who won’t be dictated to by a man. Who aren’t afraid to use their sexuality to get what they want. But when it comes to those she would fall in love with, well they need to be the honest trustworthy type, but not afraid to embrace their dark side. Someone who can go toe to toe with her in an argument. Who is not afraid to stand up for herself. At least that is what she told me when I once asked what she looked for in a lover. I knew deep down in my believer heart that everything she had described to me my birth mother had in spades.

"It is rather romantic really how they first officially met. My seventeen year old mum came to my ma’s rescue from my grandma Cora. They became friends first, then Regina courted Emma and they both fell in love with each other. Especially after my mum had found Cora’s heart and returned it to her chest. Giving Regina her mother back, meant a great deal to Regina. So then she asked Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming if she could have Emma’s hand in marriage. Grandpa Charming presided over the wedding and they shared a true love’s kiss which united both the light and dark kingdoms as was prophesied”, replied Henry.

“You are right, their love story is very romantic. So can you take me to the dark kingdom gates?” asked Tiana, eager to do her part in getting back together the most loved and respected queens in all the realms. She also hoped that by helping Henry get his parents back together he might consider courting her.

“Sure thing, please take my hands and I can teleport you”, returned Henry holding out his hands ready for Tiana to take. Tiana did as he asked and immediately they were engulfed in Henry’s signature magic and appeared only a few metres away from the castle gates so as to not arouse suspicion from the guards posted at the gate. Tiana leaned into Henry’s arms to give him a warm embrace, then kissed him on the cheek goodbye for the time being.

“I will send a message by a bird or animal to let you know how I go, so that we will get an idea how long it will take to get your parents back together”, whispered Tiana into Henry’s ear. The entire interaction left Henry in a blushing mess when she reluctantly let him go. He stood there watching as she walked away into the distance. When she was far enough away and he had regained his composure he teleported himself back into the chambers he stayed in the night before in the Light castle. It was time he had a chat with his uncles to see what was the story that the curse placed in his family’s heads.

If he was going to convince his blonde mother that she didn’t actually hate his raven haired mother then he wanted to know what he had to work with. He stepped out of the bedroom chambers and slowly made his way to his uncle Michael’s bedroom chambers knowing that he was the more level headed twin. The dark haired twin was more like Charming in personality despite practically being a male version of Snow White. Whereas his uncle David in looks was a spitting image of Charming but he had the green eyes that not only him but his blonde mother inherited as well. Henry’s eyes however tended to switch between green and hazel depending on which of his magic he was using at the time.

Green for his light magic, hazel for his dark magic. Though only his family members who had magic knew this little fact. Anyone who didn’t have any magic was oblivious to the subtle change in his appearance. Though if Emma and his uncles and grandparents were to think he had a different biological second parent then they wouldn’t be aware of his magic. Even though Emma having magic could mean that he had the potential to inherit magic from her. But with only one magical parent that wasn’t as likely as having two magical parents. Though only a product of true love could inherit the magic of both parents.

Which made him and his younger sisters stand out from all his cousins and family friends who only had one magical parent. The children of Red and Dorothy however were hybrids of born werewolf and witch. They were the wolf versions of Maleficent and Lily who were dragon witches. Henry was very grateful that Jasper and Amelia were on his side in a battle. As soon as Henry made it to his uncles' chambers he knocked on the door three times as was the custom that he and his uncles made for whenever they visited each other’s castles.

“Come in, the door is unlocked”, called Michael from where he was laying on his bed reading the latest book he found in the castle library. Henry opened the door and stepped in. He took a look around and noticed that everything was the same as he remembered.

“Hey uncle Michael, how was your sleep?” asked Henry trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible. He took a seat in one of the chairs near the small side table where Michael had a steaming pot of Ceylon tea with a jug of milk, a small pot of honey and Granny’s famous chocolate cupcakes. He poured himself a cup of tea and took a sip relishing in the taste. It was one of the things he missed when he was on his travels as the supply he took with him would often run out pretty quick.

“Not too bad, at least it wasn’t interrupted by Grumpy yelling about the evil queen’s army being at the gates. You would think he could deal with that sort of thing without having to panic our non-military population about being slaughtered anytime a small group of soldiers turn up”, replied Michael sarcastically.

“Yeah the old grumpster is a bit of a drama queen, that’s for sure”, laughed Henry, placing his half drunk tea cup on the side table.

“So what brings you here? Surely you weren’t just looking to hear about my sleep?” inquired Michael, the curiosity getting the better of him.

“I wanted to know why I hadn’t seen mum or my other parent? Do you know what has happened? Why have we resumed the war with the Dark kingdom? Is Blue still locked away without her magic?” questioned Henry eager to find out what he was up against. 

“Come on Henry, you know as well as I do that your dad Prince Sean went back to his kingdom. Your mum is no doubt out in the training grounds getting our knights into shape. Blue was never locked away, where ever did you get that idea? The feud with the Dark kingdom never stopped even after the curse backfired. No one here knows why the prophesy wasn’t fulfilled so we continued to war with the Evil Queen. She has two spawn of her own so she doesn’t get directly involved anymore. 

Emma insists that it is the prophecy that was put into the dark curse is why the evil Queen doesn’t attack us directly. That it is changing her heart from black as the dark magic she wields. I don’t know really; I think she has a bit of a saviour complex if you ask me. The way she goes on and on about the evil Queen you would think she is in love with her. Speaking of love, what is your deal with that Princess Tiana you brought home? Is she your new lover?” replied Michael in both a bored and teasing tone. 

“Tiana is just a friend for now, she came to see our kingdoms for herself. She had heard so many good things. Mum has always had a saviour complex. Thanks uncle Michael, I will go see mum for awhile. I will talk to you later”, replied Henry, trying to keep his frustration with the convoluted story that Mal’s curse had placed on his family. Henry then teleported to where he could sense Emma was in the castle grounds not even bothering to care if his uncle found him having magic as anything unusual. ‘_as soon as I get my parents back together again I am going to go kick Maleficent’s arse, her petty need for revenge is a pain in my real’, _thought Henry as he slowly approached Emma so as to not startle her.

“Hey Henry, when did you get back home?” asked Emma as she was practicing with her sword against a training dummy. She still couldn’t actually train with any of the other knights due to her magic. So her own private training grounds were where she often retreated too when she had some thinking to do or just needed to get away from Snow who still tried to get her to dress as a proper princess not a female version of her father.

“Late last night, I brought a friend home with me this time. She is out exploring the kingdom today”, answered Henry joining in with the training.

“Oh really? Who might the lucky lady be? I do hope you are being respectful towards her. I know your mother and I raised you better than to treat her like I have seen other princes of the realm treat women”, returned Emma, completely unaware of the slip of the tongue when she said ‘mother’ rather than the curse memory version of events. Henry thought it wise to not make her aware of said slip. Instead he kept it in the back of his mind for later.

“Her name is Princess Tiana, she comes from the Land of Untold Stories. That realm has so many fascinating people. Of course mum, I would never violate her in any conceivable way. We have been on a wonderful journey so far. I am even considering asking her if I could court her. I want to do it properly like you told me you did, when you met the love of your life. I want the love story you had mum. I just wish our family could be together again”, replied Henry, being careful with how he worded things, so as to not trigger Emma’s lie detector or new curse memories.

As long as he kept the conversation on careful ground he could almost have a proper conversation with her like he used to be able to do. Before she became the Dark One and Maleficent cast her curse in revenge of Regina breaking her heart long before he was ever born. “I would love that as well Henry, but with everything going on right now I just don’t see that happening. I will say though I am sick of this ridiculous feud. I would rather slay a dragon than fight with the Dark Kingdom”, said Emma as they continued their conversation, they had however changed to practicing erecting defensive magic shields against magic attacks they volleyed back and forth between them. None of the magical blasts would have harmed them in any way but it was comforting to Henry that even cursed, they could still train together. Something he missed doing with Emma ever since he took on the role of ambassador for both the Light and Dark kingdoms.

“Well I happen to know a dragon or two that could use a good slaying. Are you up for a mother and son adventure for old times' sakes?” asked Henry tentatively, with hope that they could go and defeat Maleficent and Cruella. Maybe even convince Cruella to remove the shattered sight spell. Because the things he had heard various people in just the light kingdom say to each other was starting to get to him. His believer heart wanted to find a peaceful solution to all this but him being the son of the former evil Queen and the saviour who also just happened to be the Dark One.

“Oooh sounds like fun! When do you want to go?” replied Emma in eager anticipation.

“How about now?” returned Henry and not giving Emma enough time to reply, he grabbed her hands and teleported them to Rumple’s old castle. Right into the main room where Maleficent and Cruella were having rather spectacular shouting match between them. It looked to Henry that the shattered sight spell had hit them as well. Emma and Henry quickly moved out of sight to see how it enfolded. Emma of course thought that they should have brought some snacks as the argument between the two women in front of them was highly amusing.

For some odd reason she couldn’t explain she got some satisfaction out of the whole situation. It felt like payback somehow. At some point during the argument Maleficent shifted into her dragon and looked to be about to spew fire out of her mouth. Emma and Henry jumped out in front of Cruella and put up a protective shield. Then Emma without much thought to what she was doing began to cast a spell that forced Mal to shift back into her human form.

Henry then took the opportunity to magically bind the dragon witch then conjured a magic blocking cuff onto her. Cruella came out of her trance she was in with the shattered sight curse brought on. “Thank you for saving me. Though you really shouldn’t have as we are the reason your family is separated and the Enchanted Forest has become completely unbalanced and hostile. I cast the shattered sight curse because I wanted to find out how Mal really feels about me. But it didn’t go as I expected. Turns out she only really tolerates me as I am a good fuck. That she is only sticking around because I gave her two new children, that have the potential to be dragon shifters like her. She doesn’t love me though”, said Cruella, in a defeated tone of voice.

“Well what do you expect when you cast a curse? Especially that curse. It only ever reveals people's deepest darkest thoughts and impulses. Why do you think the mirror was shattered and the pieces separated into the most hard to reach and find places?” retorted an incredulous Emma, her Dark One knowledge kicking in.

“I get that now, I do. But I can’t break the curse. I don’t have a true love or am I willing to sacrifice myself I have two babies to take care of. And of course help Lily with her son. But I know that you have a true love Emma. If you can find her and share a true love’s kiss with her. It should not only break the shattered sight curse but Mal’s curse as well. Honestly, I have had enough of this villain life, I just want to raise my children in peace. If you allow it, I will take Mal, Lily and Baelfire back to Mal’s castle the Forbidden Fortress”, explained Cruella.

“That sounds reasonable to me. Here on this parchment is the spell that will unbind Mal and help you remove the magic blocking cuff of her. I also wrote down the binding spell to use on Mal again if needed”, returned Emma handing over the parchment. She put a limitation on it so that it can only be used for good and not against anyone who wasn’t a dragon shifter or any other sifter that wasn’t related to Maleficent by blood.

Emma and Henry then teleported back to the light castle to try and find a way to break the curse. Emma was sceptical about the whole idea that she did indeed have a true love. But Henry had more confidence in the fact that they could win. When they got back it was late enough for the evening family meal. They ate together with the White-Swan family. Then went to their respective bedroom chambers. Henry with a clear new plan in mind, while Emma went to bed with doubt on her mind and an uncertainty in her heart.

Meanwhile over in the Dark kingdom castle Tiana was working with Zelena, Cora and Belle to try and convince Regina that the blood feud between the Light and Dark kingdoms had to end. While Regina agreed with ending the feud she wasn’t in agreement in how to end it. What surprised Tiana the most about it all was that Cora and Zelena were the ones that were the easiest to convince that getting Regina to court Emma was the way to go about it. Her reasons for it woke up some small parts of the two women that new deep down that the two kingdoms being at war wasn’t the way it was supposed to be.


	8. Chapter 8: A curses end and a royal merging of two realms;

** Chapter 8: A curse's end and a royal merging of two realms; **

_Meanwhile in the Enchanted Forest…_

The next day found Emma waking up in her old bedroom at the Light Kingdom Castle. For her waking up alone in her bed felt oddly wrong and lonely like something or someone was missing out of her life. She supposed it had to be her grown up son Henry's other parent was who she was missing. Though who that was in her heart didn’t match the person her mind was telling her who his other parent was.

Her mind was convinced it was the first born son of King Thomas and Queen Ella of the Cinder Kingdom. That Emma had gone along with her parents' plans to marry her off to Prince Sean, but in her heart she knew somehow that wasn’t the truth. Her heart which felt darker than she was used to feeling. _'my heart being darker has to be the Evil Queen’s doing! Yes that’s it! She must’ve put a hex on me! She will pay for this!’ _thought Emma as she got her bearings. She got up out of bed then walked over to the nearest mirror. She used the spell that allowed her to spy on others using the mirror. A grey cloud appeared in the mirror until it cleared.

What Emma saw in the mirror shocked her to the core. Instead of the Evil Queen decked out in all her glory, she found her sitting in a rocking chair nursing a newborn baby with tufts of blonde hair. The sight of the Queen like that melted her heart if only slightly. It made her curious as to who was the other parent to the newborn that was drawing all her attention. She felt this odd sensation in her lower abdomen, she couldn’t describe what it was but she could admit that she liked the feeling.

‘_Maybe Henry was right? That deep down I know that Regina is a good and loving person. That she is someone I could find the love I crave with. But how do I go see her without my parents or brothers finding out? Perhaps I should ask Henry what he thinks?’ _thought Emma as walked away from the entrancing mirror. She felt that she could stare at Regina nursing that child all day long and be the happiest woman in the realm. Emma went into the wash room to take her morning bath before she were to head on down to the kitchens for her breakfast and have a chat with Granny.

While Emma was busy with her morning routine, Henry was trying and failing to convince his grandparents to stop fighting with Regina and to encourage Emma to court Regina. That if they did then this long feud between the two kingdoms would end. Charming was warming up to the idea. Though Snow was being her stubborn self. He was beginning to see where his blonde mother got her stubbornness.

“Grandma seriously? Do you even hear yourself? The two young children of Queen Regina are not demon spawn. What proof do you have?” exclaimed Henry, frustration clear in his voice.

“The fact that they exist without Regina being with a man and the fact that she was quite barren when she was married to my father. I know he visited her chambers regularly but they never had a child. My father said that Regina was the one at fault,” stated Snow adamantly. The shattered sight curse was clearly in full effect with her. That was the only explanation that Henry could think of that made any sense to him.

He knew that if Snow was in her right mind, she wouldn’t be saying that about his other mother. But like Emma had told Cruella yesterday it forced you to tell and act upon your deepest and darkest thoughts about your loved ones. The nastier the thing you said about them the more you loved that person.

“Has it ever crossed your mind that your father was a lying prideful dickhead?” retorted James, he was getting sick of Snow going on and on about her father. If he had to hear one more thing about him he was going to strangle the person who dared to say that prick's name. Or dare he say it, gush about just how great he was, or how much better of a king he was compared to himself. Of all the insults Snow had flung his way the ones comparing him to that tyrant. What she said now about Regina’s children was the worst. To top it all off he could see just how much every hateful word was hurting his grandson.

“Thanks grandpa, I couldn’t have said it better. Look, everyone here is under a curse that was cast by Maleficent and Cruella De Vil. Emma and I defeated them yesterday and Cruella mentioned the Shattered sight curse was added to Maleficent’s curse she made herself. And we both know that the only way to break any curse is a true love’s kiss. But only Emma and Regina can break the curse. As the two who are the ones who the prophecy said would unite the light and dark kingdoms. So only their true love’s kiss will work,” explained a mentally exhausted Henry. Having to deal with his cursed family was really starting to get to him. And he had only been at it two days so far. Even though the curse had been going now for at least a month. He just hoped that Tiana was having better luck with his other mother and the side of his family that consisted of mostly former villains.

“Are you sure it wasn’t Regina who cast the curse?” questioned Charming just to be absolutely certain that it wasn’t the Evil Queen’s doing. He wanted to believe that she had changed, as he wanted his only daughter to be happy. It was times like this he was reminded of all the confessions that the Echo Caves in Neverland forced them to admit to. Especially the one about Snow wanting another daughter. They did try on many occasions since they came back ten years ago but it just never happened. Something that Snow had used against him during the argument they had the night before while getting ready for bed. 

“Forget I asked that, let’s just arrange for them to meet at the same location. Say like up by the cliffs side part of the beach it is the perfect picnic spot. We can get Granny to make a lunch basket with a couple of blankets, some wine from the cellar and that hard apple cider Regina likes. Make it as romantic as you can Henry. We will need all the help we can get for those two. You might want to get Princess Tiana's help with it, maybe the two of you can offer to mind Regina’s daughters for her?” said Charming with a wink at the last part.

It seemed to Henry that everyone he had talked with has got him being with Tiana on their minds. Henry nodded his head in agreement and teleported to the kitchens to see Granny and put the idea of a picnic into Emma’s mind as being a great idea. When he got there he first grabbed some of the breakfast that Granny had prepared for him. She somehow must have known already that he was about to teleport there. When he finished eating he then turned to his mother. “Morning mum, I have an idea how you can find your true love.” Greeted Henry, as he took a sip of his tea.

“Great! How do I find said true love?” replied Emma enthusiastically.

“By taking a picnic on the cliffside of the beach, at noon your potential true love will meet you there,” explained Henry, as Granny began the preparations for the mentioned picnic. When he had finished his tea, he then walked to the messenger room of the castle. As soon as he walked into the room one of the messenger birds came over to him ready to be given the message. Henry used his magic to make the parchment light enough and small enough to fit in the tiny messenger bag attached to the bird’s right leg. It was attached to the bird in a way that didn’t hinder the bird’s movements or ability to fly. All messenger birds were magically enhanced to get to their location quickly and safely, so that they always reached their intended target within enough time for whatever message gets delivered before the time of the events written in the letter. Especially the express birds. Once the bag was attached, Henry conjured a small amount of seeds for the bird and some water that was placed on the bird for easy access by the bird. He then told the bird who it was to send it to and how fast it needed to be. When it received its orders it immediately took flight.

Over in the dark castle Tiana received the express messenger bird almost at the same time it had left the light kingdom. She accepted the message and unrolled the parchment to read what it said. She then got one of the guards to get Regina, Zelena and Cora to meet her in the sitting room to inform them of the message's contents. When all four women were in the sitting room and she had announced the contents of the message from Henry about news from the light castle.

It all confirmed what Cora and Zelena had found out through one of the mirrors. Regina though was a bit sceptical of the whole thing. That the solution to stop the war between the two kingdoms was for her to go to the cliff side beach picnic area in the light kingdom? It sounded like a trap to her ears. “Regina dear you will go to that picnic in the light kingdom and end this silly war! For your happiness and your daughter’s happiness or I will go on a queen of hearts rampage and start ripping out hearts left and right without discerning who does or doesn’t deserve it,” threatened Cora.

“Mother! You wouldn’t dare!” exclaimed an incredulous Regina.

“Just try me!” retorted Cora.

“Come now sis, it’s just a little picnic, it is not like they will be serving poisoned apples or attack you with flying monkeys. It will only be Emma. You remember her don’t you? The beautiful blonde saviour-like knight from the Light Kingdom,” teased Zelena, knowing full well just how much of a crush her younger sister had on the woman Regina declared as the daughter of her arch enemy.

“Ugh fine! I will go, but you, mother, will be the one to babysit your granddaughters. Or I won’t go,” agreed a frustrated Regina; her mother and sister knew her all too well.

“With pleasure my dear. Now go before you are late!” replied a satisfied Cora. The whole idea was brilliant and she was glad that the young prince from the Light Kingdom had thought of it. She waited until Regina had left before suggesting that Tiana go and spend some time with that young Prince Henry, Zelena encouraged the suggestion as well. She said that it was only fair that the Princess got to see all the sights of both kingdoms and not just the Dark Kingdom. Tiana agreed and organised for a horse from the stables and sent a fast message to Henry to let him know that the plan was going ahead and the suggestion of the two of them to go sight-seeing around the kingdoms.

Regina and Emma both took a ride on their favourite horses to reach the suggested location. The two women enjoyed the rare chance of being able to take a ride on their horses Apricot and Rocinante. The horses weren’t the exact same ones from all those years ago but they were the descendants of the mare and stallion. The two horses just looked so alike the original namesakes that giving them the names of their beloved horses just felt right.

The two women managed to arrive at the exact same time (as the other). (That) As soon as their eyes met they felt an undeniable pull towards the other. Neither could say what exactly the pull was but what they could say about it was that it was a pleasurable one. “Your majesty Queen Regina, it is an honour to meet you,” stated Emma when she had gotten off her horse and greeted the dark-haired queen standing before her. She curtsied as was the polite custom, Regina returning the gesture.

“The honour is all mine, Your Highness Princess Emma,” replied Regina. The two women took a seat on the set up picnic blanket. They engaged in pleasant conversation as they consumed the items in the picnic basket, telling tales of their respective childhoods. At least what the memories of what Maleficent’s curse had supplied them. After all the food was consumed and half the bottles of cider and wine were enjoyed, they decided to go on a short walk along the beach. The time they spent together was an altogether pleasant one. They agreed to meet up again, though next time it would be in the grand marketplace of the Dark Kingdom.

They returned home to their respective castles, both feeling a little bit lighter in their hearts. Though when they got back home away from each other, their hearts and minds became consumed by the curses once more. Which led them to fighting with the respective members of their family. Henry’s and Tiana’s time together was equally as enjoyable and they too decided to meet up more often. Months went by, and while both couples enjoyed their limited times together, things back in the separate kingdoms didn’t fare as well.

More shattered sight fights broke out among the citizens of both kingdoms, many of those fights ending in bloodshed. King Arthur took advantage of the situation on many occasions but still he was unsuccessful in getting the Dark One dagger of Emma’s that was still safely locked up in the Dark Kingdom Castle. By the eighth month of the combined curses being in effect, Regina and Emma found themselves having fallen in love with each other all over again. That after one of their meet ups Regina felt a strong urge to confess her feelings for the blonde. “Emma, I have very much enjoyed our times together. I have fallen in love with you. Would you object to me kissing you?” declared Regina as she sat upon one of the benches in the Dark Castle gardens underneath her beloved apple tree beside Emma.

“I have enjoyed our times together as well. I love you too Regina,” replied Emma just before she leaned in and kissed Regina passionately on the lips. Regina returned the kiss, eagerly deepening it. Neither of them noticed the bright golden light that burst out from them with each loving kiss they shared together, breaking each and every curse that Maleficent and Cruella had cast. They only broke away from the kiss when air became too hard to come by.

When they caught their breaths Regina simply asked; “Shall we take this to my chambers?” her voice husky with arousal.

“Yes please!” was Emma’s simple response she was far to aroused to register anything else going on around her or in her own heart, mind and body. Regina took Emma into her arms and engulfed them both in her signature magic. They arrived in what was their shared bedroom chambers before the curse was cast. When they reappeared once again after the magical smoke had cleared, Regina and Emma once again began to kiss passionately, hands exploring the other’s bodies as they continued to kiss with vigour.

Eventually they broke apart in order to take in oxygen into their lungs. They used their magic to remove their clothes as quickly as possible, they unabashedly raked their eyes over each other’s bodies. Enjoying every centimetre they saw of the other’s body. They pressed their lips together in a brief tender kiss before walking over to the bed and getting into the middle of it. They slowly made love to one another until the first rays of dawn could be seen peeking through the gap between the curtains covering the balcony doors. When they fell back down together in heap of sweaty limbs. Turning slightly so that they could snuggle together for the first time since the night before their youngest daughter was born.

When they woke up later that morning they were finally hit with the onslaught of all their true memories returned to their minds. Just to be sure, they plunged their hands into their chests to take a look at their hearts. They gently exchanged them so that they could feel for themselves how the other felt for them. With the brightness of their red beating hearts, with the exception that they still had a small bit of darkness swirling around in their hearts that represented their respective dark magic. Emma’s was a little bit darker than Regina’s due to still having the powers of the Dark One residing inside her heart.

Holding each other’s hearts, the saying was true: some hearts really do tell you the truth. They knew deep down they could trust each other to always love unconditionally and protect each other wholeheartedly. As well as to protect their three children, their nieces and nephews, parents and friends. They then put their hearts back into their chests, before getting ready to hold court together to explain to both the Light and Dark kingdoms what had happened over the last nine months.

A few hours later had the two of them still holding court, as the combined curses had caused a lot of strife. (It was) While they were hearing out their combined citizens problems, King Arthur of Camelot slipped out of the crowd without Regina and Emma noticing, he was however noticed by Belle who had gotten bored around four long hours ago. She quietly followed him through the castle on his search for the Dark One dagger. He eventually found it, then teleported out of the castle, dagger in hand, back to his own magical vault, where he was keeping the ancient sword Excalibur. He held the Dark One dagger next to Excalibur and chanted the ancient spell that would reunite the sword as one. Belle had followed him back to Camelot and was surprised by the results of the merging of the sword and dagger, the part that was once Emma’s dagger no longer had Emma’s name etched into it. Instead Arthur’s name had replaced it in addition to Merlin’s name on the Excalibur part of the blade.

She watched with awe as the darkness that once swelled around Emma now did the same around Arthur. The darkness rejoiced because it finally found the one it was meant to merge with. It then engulfed Arthur fully turning him into the new Dark One. He was then startled to learn exactly how the true last dark one Rumplestiltskin had died. According to the darkness Rumple died while trying to steal an egg belonging to a cassowary. This had enraged the flightless ancient bird as it is highly territorial and protective of its young. It had charged after the hobbling Rumple, knocking him down in a powerful tackle. The cassowary then proceeded to peck him to death causing the darkness within his heart to flee his dying body in search of a new host.

He saw how the darkness had taken over Emma and how much it hated being inside her heart which was filled with both light and dark magic that came from being a powerful product of true love. The darkness also sensed the fairy lineage the blonde had come from on the paternal line. It told Arthur about everything the darkness had witnessed including the acts of love Emma embraced with Regina. What Arthur failed to realise as he got lost in the memories that Belle’s unique magical gift had to do with reading a person’s heart and mind. She had seen everything he saw, knew everything that he knew. As soon as the memories ended, Belle quickly teleported herself back to the Dark castle.

Then she quickly told everyone in the throne room what she had witnessed, shocking everyone. Though they all couldn’t help but erupt into laughter when they heard how Rumple had died. Bringing much needed happiness into the people in the room.

It was at that moment that Henry and Tiana announced their wish to get married and Henry asked Regina and Emma to preside over the wedding ceremony, while Tiana asked Cora if she minded walking her down the isle since her parents were no longer alive to do it for her. All three women happily agreed to do it. The crowd dispersed upon hearing the happy news of the upcoming nuptials. They all spread the word about the wedding that would unite their joined kingdoms with the Land of Untold Stories. This was going to be the biggest wedding since Regina and Emma’s wedding ceremony.

Time flew by until the day of the wedding between Crown Prince Henry Swan and Princess Tiana. For once in the history of weddings in the united kingdoms of the Light and Dark the wedding and reception went by peacefully without interruptions from villains. Everybody enjoyed themselves, drank copious amounts of wine and hard apple cider. They danced the entire night away, except for the bride and groom who snuck out to enjoy their long awaited wedding night, where they conceived their first heir to the throne. Now all that was left for them was to wait until it was time for Regina and Emma to step down from the throne so that Henry could take his turn at ruling the united kingdoms.

Hanging on the walls of the throne room were the three family crests. Underneath the family motto was written; **_‘With belief and trust in our hearts we can tell the truth of what is in our hearts, minds, bodies and souls.’_**


	9. Final chapter: happily ever afters.

** Final chapter: happily ever afters. **

In the Dark kingdom castle throne room Prince Henry and Princess Tiana were kneeling in front of Regina and Emma who stood before them crowns in their hands held high above the heads of the kneeling Henry and Tiana as former King James cited the declaration of crowning. He was proud of his grandson who alongside his now wife was about to take his rightful place as the new King and Queen of the light and dark kingdoms.

While the current reigning Queens were stepping down from the throne to enjoy their retirement. As well as enjoy their lives and grandchildren. Both Regina and Emma had earned their freedom from having to rule the joined kingdoms as the final battle had been won. Peace reigns supreme in the Enchanted Forest.

Maleficent and Cruella were defeated and living happily in Maleficent's castle with Lily and the twins that Cruella De Vil gave birth to. The twins turned out to be dragon shifters much to Mal's delight.

Regina and Emma's two daughters were standing to the side with their cousins and rest of their family. Cordelia was holding her niece Rosalie, who was snuggled against her hip. The toddler was getting sleepy. While her younger sister Caroline was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as she eagerly watched her older brother and sister-in-law receive their crowns. The five year old had been excitedly waiting for this day to arrive as it meant that she got to attend her first ball. Something her older siblings and cousins had all raved and ranted about to her whenever they got the chance.

Once the crowns were firmly placed on top of Henry and Tiana's heads they stood up, then walked over to the two throne chairs where once his mother’s used to sit when they held court and when they were first crowned after their wedding. Henry felt the weight of ruling the two kingdoms fall heavily on to his shoulders. He took one of Tiana’s hands in his lacing their fingers together. He admired the contrast in their skin tones, it made him think of the natural balance of light and dark magic. Something of which both of them could wield. They truly did complete each other. Their kiss of true love on the day of their own wedding proved what he already knew in his heart to be true. It was fitting that the one with the heart of the truest believer was the true love of the one that had the heart of fate and wonder.

Regina and Emma joined their daughters and grandaughter with pride and love in their hearts and faces. Emma’s heart was back to being in balance like it was before she became the dark one. The magic of the dark ones no longer residing inside her. Ever since the dark one dagger and Excalibur were once more united with only one Dark one existing now. Arthur the son of the creators of the dark one had finally fulfilled his destiny of uniting the blades bringing balance to the hearts of his parents Merlin and Nimue once more.

James declared “I give you King Henry and Queen Tiana the new rulers of the Light and Dark kingdoms. May their reign bring peace and balance to the entire Enchanted Forest.” The room erupted into a loud applause and raucous whistles. The loudest of them all being his family members. James then walked over to join the entire royal family. Clapping along with them.

When the crowd had calmed down Henry and Tiana held their joined hands up ready to announce the start of the inaugural Ball. “Let the ball begin!” from their joined hands sparks of magic shot out to engulf the throne room and the open doors that lead to the largest ball room with the colours of their crest and decorations erupted all around the he walls and ceiling. The band began to play in the ball room encouraging the attendees to dance together. Joy and laughter could be heard throughout the entire castle.

Regina and Emma danced close together their bodies were as close as humanly possible. As they swayed to the music. Bright smiles on their faces as they basked in the moment and knowledge that this is the happy ending they had hoped for all those many years ago when this all began the day the met for the first official time on Emma’s seventeenth birthday. But most of all it was the happy ending that Regina had longed for when she cast the dark curse that she could happily say now that when it backfired was the best thing to ever have happened to her. In that happiness she pressed her lips to Emma’s in a loving kiss that Emma eagerly returned. As the kiss deepened the bright lights of true love burst out from the two of them. It engulfed not only the Dark castle but out into the entire Enchanted Forest, then further on out to encase all the magical and non magical realms. Combining them all as one large realm. As the previously invisible magical barriers that separated all the realms from each other collapsed. Finally allowing everything and everyone in it feel love and balance within their hearts that Regina and Emma enjoyed the benefits of.

One thing that could be absolutely certain is that trust in those we love can help us find the love and happiness that all people want to find in their hearts, minds, bodies and souls. That the citizens of not only the Enchanted Forest get to live their happy endings but those of us from the other realms get to experience it as well.

Meanwhile in the archive room inside the fallen log at the far edge of the dark forest. Sitting in one of the lounges holding the book of the authors. Was none other than the sorcerer of light who had stopped reading for a brief moment. Looked at her wife the sorcerer of dark a bright smile upon her face. A look of mischief could be seen in her green eyes. “ I told you that the prophesy was an excellent idea didn’t I?” Said the sorcerer of light, in her most teasing tone of voice.

“Yes dear you did. What do you want a medal? I can picture it now. First ever good idea!” replied the sorcerer of dark in her most playful though mocking tone of voice. Her own smile was wide, mischief and mirth glinting in her chocolate brown eyes. She always loved it when her wife would get like this all smug with love in her big beautiful heart. She was so proud of their descendants. They all played their parts well. Being the creators of all magic was a thankless job but a rewarding one. Especially when the predictions go as planned.

“You bet your sweet arse it was.” Retorted the sorcerer of light. Right before she leant in and kissed her wife for all she was worth. When they both needed air they broke apart from the kiss. Then held each other close in a warm and loving embrace. Light and dark magic sparked and intermingled with a long held balance.

“I am glad that the prophesy we wrote turned out like we wanted. That magic is in perfect balance once more like it should be. I hated having to pretend that I hated you. Let’s not fight ever again. Going a millennia without you in my arms was the hardest thing I ever had to do.” Declared the sorcerer of dark placing her hand over the book that laid open on the coffee table in front of them.

“I whole heartedly agree. Here’s hoping this peace in all the realms last. I don’t think I can handle it if our offspring get into another feud like that one. It is far too hard on our marriage and combined magic.” Returned the sorcerer of light. As she placed her own hands on the book. Their magic sparked once again making the book glow. The book closed so that the gold embossed writing on the soft leather cover of the book. It then floated off the desk to take its place on the pedestal that was waiting for it to appear. Both women were glad that the prophesy was finally fulfilled. 

“I wonder what the next magical adventure will be?” questioned the apprentice who had just entered the archive room with purple entering behind him. They took a seat opposite the two most powerful people in all of the entire realms combined.

“To tell you the absolute truth I have no idea. All I can say I hope that it will be good one with a happy ending.” Replied the sorcerers of light and dark together at the same time. They all leant back in their seats in quiet contemplation. All four of them were now able to rest and just enjoy the company they each provided the other.

The only thing that could be heard in the room was the soft rustling of the pages of the many books that lined the shelves. A soft melody of music drifted all around them. Played by the musical instruments by themselves. The feeling that they all felt was bliss. Getting to live happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
